


Devil and angel

by Naire



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naire/pseuds/Naire
Summary: Satan attacks Assiah to get his way. Rin had enough problems already, as his friends turned their backs on him, knowing his demon nature. Dealing with his emotions and fear wouldn't be easy, especially with a change he had to go through. Will he be able to finish his extra training and win this war?This is an AU, where the world is divided into Heaven, Hell and Earth.This story was first posted at fanfiction net under Naire.Naire - it is an OLD story, happens during the first anime, just after everyone finds out Rin is Satan's son.This was not beta readed.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything went downhill after the truth about his real father was uncovered. Everyone either hated him or was afraid of him. Shiemi trembled every time she noticed him, Izumo frowned with obvious hatred, Konekomaru practically whimpered and tried to run after just a glimpse of him and even usually calm Shima glared at him with disgust. But what hurt Rin the most was the way his ex boyfriend acted. Bon's eyes were cold and full of regret. 

Bon and Rin were dating secretly for a few months. Yes, they were fighting like cats and dogs and were usually shouting at each other but the truth was they enjoyed their little spats. It was exiting to rile the other up and usually led to hot make up sex afterwards. Well, it was a little awkward for Rin to have to hide his body from his boyfriend, so he wouldn’t see his tail wrapped around his torso. Bon understood though and after one heated discussion he accepted it. The young demon knew that he shouldn’t lie to him like that but he was afraid of Bon’s reaction. Of rejection, hatred and pain. And he was right.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was bad before, with his own twin brother – the one who always cried for his help, the one Rin protected at any cost – who simply tolerated him and told him plainly that he hated him. Yukio only stayed because he felt he was in debt - it was his time to protect his family but he didn’t have to like it. But Rin managed to find solace in his friends and in Bon. He loved him with all his heart and hoped that the older boy returned the feeling. He hoped that their love would survive after the truth was revealed. Rin knew now that hope was the stupidest thing one could hold onto. It crushed you more, broken your heart completely if you believed in something that wasn’t true.

Once again Rin found himself on the roof, looking at the starry sky. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks but he refused to pay them any mind. Kuro was curled up against his side, trying to comfort him with his warmth and soft, gentle purring.

“I hate them!” The cat suddenly exclaimed, looking at his friend. Rin was startled from his sad thoughts, glancing at him in alarm. “I hate them for treating you like that! It’s not fair! Why don’t they react like that to Mephisto? They know he is a demon! And what about me? Shiemi still thinks I will let her pet me after all she did to you! Aren’t I a demon as well? Why do they hate you so much?”

“Kuro… They don’t hate me just because I’m part demon. It’s because of Satan and of that bastard’s flames I have! You know that. And I’m glad they don’t hate you, I don’t want you to feel as I do. I know you liked Shiemi, it’s alright to let her near you. I won’t be mad or anything. Don’t say you hate them, please. I don’t…” his voice broke again. “I don’t hate them at all, I just… I’m just so lonely…” This time he was sobbing and hugging the cat closely to his chest, hiding his face in his warm fur.

“Oh Rin… I’m sorry…”

Time passed by and Rin managed to tame his emotions. He was mostly numb. He ignored the hatred, he ignored the coldness and he ignored the fear everyone was projecting around him. He didn’t smile or laugh anymore and was unusually pale. His eyes just lost it’s shine. 

Because of finding himself so alone again, he threw himself at his training. He wanted to prove to them that he was worth something, that even if they didn’t like him he could still be at least useful. And deep down, he still wanted to be strong to be able to protect them. Even though they thought he wasn’t their friend, he felt that they were his.

Yukio was happy with him and that made Rin a little relived. His twin approved of his hard work and even taught him more in his spare time. Also training with Shura was pleasant. She was the only one who didn’t hate or fear him. The only problem was that he never actually liked her much, but now he couldn’t be picky, so he took any smile he could get. 

Thanks to his emotions being so numb he managed to learn to control his flames. He was depressed, sure but he tried to shove it all down and lock it away in his mind, so control came easier to him. Still, he had to work hard to get there. But now he had a deadly weapon at his disposal. He at least could feel safer now. Even without his katana, he could easily burn his opponent down if he had too. 

Mephisto took an interest in him, after realizing his horrible mood. He was actually supporting and even though Rin always called him a stupid and annoying clown, deep down he was grateful for a little company that didn’t involve working his ass off. What was more surprising, along with Mephisto came Amaimon’s friendship. The Earth King was fun to play with. Fighting with him was a great training as well but most importantly Rin could enjoy himself. The green haired man called him otouto and he thought it was cute. It made him feel like he belonged, somehow.

But all those small improvements were too little to stop his depression. He knew the only thing that kept him from simply giving up and killing himself was the fact that he would end up in hell after such a stun. He didn’t need more pain, he was in his personal hell already.

His hard studying and training all the time did good on his marks and he had found himself almost at the top of the class. First was Bon of course, who was as smart as ever and second was Izumo. Rin was the third but it didn’t gain him any positive attention, completely the opposite.

“So you trying to show off how smart you suddenly are?” Izumo asked him with anger, after getting back the results of the test. He had scored higher than her, which obviously pissed her off. “Don’t think that anyone will praise you for this, demon.” She spat and left after he didn’t respond with more than a empty look.

Inside, though he was crying again. Nowadays, he didn’t let his tears fall anymore but inside his mind he felt like he was falling apart and sobbing. He looked at Bon, who had the same score as him but the boy didn’t even glance at him. At least he didn’t act angry or aggressive towards him but this cold indifference hurt more than anything. 

They finally got another promotion and were going to have their own missions now. Even though there were all supposed to work as a team, Rin knew that it won’t be a case.

Their first mission was exciting for them all. They went to a small village where people were complaining about a few demons playing irritating tricks on them. As it was a first time they were allowed to go out into the open, it was supposed to be a very easy mission. Of course everything turned out to be nothing but.

Rin looked around subtly, keeping his guard up. He learned to be always on his toes after a few of older cram school students tried to beat him up. Besides, his trainers always insisted he kept an eye around himself. His classmates were far in front of him, having no care in the world. They were happily chatting with each other and following Yukio, not looking were they were going. Rin felt annoyed at their attitude. Shouldn’t they be at least a little more quiet? They were attracting attention, not only from villagers but most importantly, from demons they were about to hunt.

Fortunately, nothing bad happened on their way to the centre of the place, where they were meeting the high priest of this region.

The man was very small and seemed fragile. His smile was warm and his dark eyes were twinkling and them. He told them everything he knew about the demons and what they did. It seemed harmless enough – misplacing things, destroying the gardens or scaring the children. Yukio stood a little away from them, letting them make their own interrogation. Only Bon had some important questions so with a sigh Rin joined them and asked his own. They were more detailed, asking for the places the demons were last seen, how big or small they were, how their aura felt like and more. His classmates looked at him with dislike but one glance from Yukio told Rin he was doing good. Soon, they had enough information to go for a hunt.

“Ok, listen up everybody! Here, you have specials belts made for you.” Yukio handed them an equipment after gathering them around him. “If you are in serious danger and need help, just push the button here and someone will arrive. More teachers than just me are here, so don’t worry. I want you all to split in smaller groups but not smaller than three.” Quickly, they all moved away from Rin. Izumo went along with Shiemi and Paku and the boys stayed together. Yukio sighed, seeing his twin silently standing there alone. 

“Fine. I will allow it. Rin will go with me as I can’t let him go alone. Now, choose different places and go. We will all meet at the hotel at sixth. If anyone doesn’t return by seven, the teachers will localize you by your belts and bring you back, so don’t be late! You don’t have to find any demons just yet!”

They nodded that they understood and took off. Yukio stood there and looked and his brother for a while. Rin was standing with his head lowered, his bangs falling to hide his face. His hands were clenched at his side, so tight his knuckles turned white. He was shaking. For the first time Yukio actually noticed how much his brother was hurting. He felt guilty. He told him he hated him, didn’t he? Wasn’t that a bit hypocritical? He was a Satan son as well. And truly, it wasn’t Rin’s fault that their dad died. The man killed himself to protect him. Shouldn’t Yukio help his brother live the life he was offered. In an impulse he moved towards him and hugged Rin tightly to his chest. He felt his brother stiffen in surprise but he didn’t struggle. He didn’t lean in either.

“Nii-san…”Yukio whispered and Rin went undone. “Nii-san, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” He stopped calling him that a long time ago. Hearing this from his beloved brother made Rin’s protective walls crumble around his heart. He embraced him back and cried.

Yukio was shocked at his brother’s tears. He never saw him cry, not since they were children. His Nii-san was always so strong.

“Nii-san. Will you forgive me?” he asked, moving him back a little so he could see his eyes. They were so full of pain that it made him gasp. At least Rin stopped crying.

“Of course I will. There is nothing to forgive, really. It was only natural for you to hate me. I killed our father. Even I hate myself for that.” His voice was so broken it made Yukio’s eyes tear as well but he refused to let them fall.

“I’m so sorry Nii-san. I don’t hate you, not really. And I know it wasn’t your fault. He died to protect you and you should be grateful. I should be grateful he saved you. You don’t deserve all this hatred. I can’t believe I let them act that way for so long. I can’t believe I acted like that! Do you really forgive me?”

“Yukio, you are my brother and I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you, even when you told me to drop dead. I am not about to start now. And please don’t try and make them stop it will only have an opposite effect. Besides, they have a right to hate me. I still consider them my friends but I lost any hope to ever have my feelings returned.” He sighed and moved away from his brother.

“Rin, I…”

“Please, Yukio, stop apologizing.” He gave him a shaky smile and cleaned his face with a handkerchief. “And call me Nii-san, if you still want to… I really missed being your family.” He admitted, blushing and looking away.

“Of course Nii-san. And you never stopped being my family. I know we need to talk but I believe we are in the middle of the mission right now. We need to leave. Which direction do you want to go?”

Rin nodded in understating and went out of the room they were staying in. When they were on the streets he stopped and closed his eyes.

“Nii-san, what..?”

“Shh, I’m trying to concentrate.” He snapped at him and closed his eyes again. When he opened them, Yukio gasped at the blue flames he saw in them.

“This way. I’m glad none of them choose this path.” Rin said, moving quickly towards a small park. “I knew I felt a bigger demon out here somewhere but I couldn’t locate him with some much noise around. My senses are weak in comparison to full blood demons but they are still sharper than humans. I can feel him lurking about.”

Yukio looked at him in awe. His brother sure learned a lot in the past few months of his solitude.

They entered the park and Rin instantly turned towards an area with more trees. They walked in silence for a few moments, both observing their surroundings cautiously. 

Yukio didn’t see this one coming but Rin felt it. His world turned upside down when his brother jumped on him. They fell to the ground and rolled, the younger twin finding himself under the other. Then he realized the demon attacked him, when Rin shouted in pain as his back got burned by dark flames.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nii-san! Are you alright?!” Panicked, Yukio tried to get up but his brother held him down.

“I’m fine, don’t move too suddenly, it’s trying to find the best way to attack you! It’s after you!”

They heard the creature roar and finally Rin moved and helped him up, already holding his katana, with blue flames surrounding him. Yukio glanced at his brother back and gasped. His shirt was completely burned out and his skin… It was healing very fast but the burn was horrible. And where it closed, it felt ugly scar behind. He didn’t know demons can have scars. He quickly looked back at the beast before them. 

It was crouching down, surrounded by black flames. It’s face had two large horns, the skin was black and the body curled strangely. It had thick, black fur, a little darker than it’s skin. The demon’s feral grin showed it’s sharp teeth and long, pointed tongue. The furry tail was moving back and forth. The creatures eyes were burning red looking directly at Yukio. Rin was right, it was after him.

The staring took maybe half a minute and then Rin attacked with a shout, just as the demon snarled and tried to get past him towards Yukio. He got his guns out in a flash and shoot, while running as well. Rin jumped high and his sword pierced the demon, who growled with pain and swatted him with his massive tail. Rin fell with a groan. Yukio kept firing at the beast and it easily turned his attention back to it’s original target. The black deadly flames missed him by an inch, as he dodged. The bastard just didn’t react to his bullets! He managed to get his head shot but it just healed.

Rin attacked again, taking the demon by surprise and managing to cut off it’s claws. The roar was deafening but they kept going. The flames intensified as it’s got more angry.

Yukio was aware his bullets didn’t work so he changed his tactic, trying to distract it while Rin attacked. It proved to be a better solution, as his brother quick and accurate hits brought a lot more damage. Still, it was far from over.

They were making so much noise that Shima, Konekomaru and Bon heard them as they were passing the entrance to the park, after fruitless attempts to find any demons. They gasped and run towards the fight. When they saw the black burning demon they froze. It was obvious the beast was out of their league. They wouldn’t stand a chance.

They watched in awe as two brothers worked together to kill it. Rin was amazing with his sword - they had to admit it to themselves. He cut off the demon’s tail and dodged the flames with ease. Their teacher wasn’t far behind, shooting with accurate precise, not to damage at it wasn’t doing anything, but to get it’s attention long enough for Rin to jump in again.

Suddenly, the beast managed to get away from both brothers, too wounded to want to fight more. It tried to escape and the route it choose was were the boys were standing, still in shock. When they realized what was about to happen, it was too late. They heard Rin shouting at them to get out of the way but even though they tried, they were too slow.

Konekomaru found himself flying away from the black flames rushing towards him. He only saw a blue blur and felt the hit and then he was on the ground. He groaned in pain from the fall but realized that he was unharmed. The flames – both blue and black missed him.

Shima and Bon were standing closer together so they were both pinned under Rin’s body. The boy jumped on them quickly, managing only to push their smallest friend out of the way. He didn’t have a second to spare, so he protected them in the only way he could. With his own body. 

Bon stared up at Rin’s face as the boy screamed in pain. He felt blue flames hug him but he only felt a nice warmth. They weren’t burning him at all. Startled, he realized the blue flames were actually protecting him and Shima from the black ones, fighting them off where Rin’s body didn’t cover them. Up over them, the world seemed to be burning. He knew Rin was burning along with it, writhing in agony. 

Finally, the flames disappeared as Yukio moved to the beast and killed it with a special bomb with holy water. He could get close enough to plant it on the demon’s chest and activate it as it was busy roaring. The weapon only worked if it went directly above the creature’s heart. With a pained whimper, the beast collapsed.

“Nii-san! Oh God, Nii-san are you alive?” Yukio rushed to them after checking that the demon truly disappeared. He grabbed Rin gently off them and laid him down on his stomach.

“Rin! Wake up! Why aren’t you healing? God damn it!” Yukio panicked voice snapped them out of shock. Bon finally looked at the damage and felt nauseous. His back was one big, bleeding wound. Blisters were oozing with yellow liquid. He knew they would have died from a wound like that.

Yukio took some of the medicine he carried around and gently poured it over his brother back. The pain woke him up from his fainted state.

“Ahhh!” He shouted and bit his lip so hard it bled. Finally his back started to heal slowly. Skin grew back and closed the wound. But deep, ugly scars remained. Bon shivered, looking at them. Weren’t demons supposed to heal without any problems?

“Is any of you hurt?” Yukio asked, looking at them. They shook their heads, not finding their voice. “I’m glad Nii-san was so fast, even though he suffered greatly. You wouldn’t have been able to survive a wound like that. He almost died and if I didn’t have any medicine with me, I don’t think he would have got out of it.”

“Hah… you… underestimate me… brother” Rin gasped, his voice rough. He opened his eyes.

“Nii-san! Are you… uh, no you are not alright, but you will live, right?” So much concern in his voice made Rin feel warm inside. His brother really forgave him and cared about him again. He smiled up at him.

“Of course. I’m just… exhausted…” Then his blue eyes landed on his classmates. First, he checked Konekomaru. He seemed to be a little bruised, holding his side but otherwise unharmed. Shima was completely alright, protected by his blue flames. Finally his eyes settled on Bon. He took more time studying him, looking for the smallest injury. Their eyes met and Bon felt like he was drowning in those blue pools. He looked away when he recognized the emotion in Rin as longing. And pain. Worse than the physical pain he just went through. He felt guilty but his stubborn pride and beliefs wouldn’t let him admit it.

Between the four of them they managed to bring Rin back to the hotel room. They laid him gently on his stomach, his face on the pillow. The demon sighed and thanked them. His eyes closed from obvious exhaustion and he fell asleep. Yukio touched his red forehead and frowned.

“He’s burning up. I don’t have anything more to help him with his fever. We have to wait for Shiemi to come back. She would be able to get some useful plants for him.” With this, they all left Rin to rest.

Yukio looked at the worried faces of his students. He knew Rin asked him not to bring the hatred issue up with them but now the situation changed.

“Do you still hate Rin? Even though he saved your lives?” He asked finally, sitting on the sofa in the living room. The boys looked at each other. Konekomaru spoke up first.

“I… um… I mean… I don’t hate him, really. I’m just so afraid of him I can’t help it! I’m too scared to be around him. I know he saved us but still… if he went on a rampage again… none of us would stand a chance. And those flames! They could easily burn me if I get too close!”

“That’s not true!” Bon exclaimed before he could stop himself. His bald friend looked at him, startled. “I mean… When he saved us, he did it with his flames as well. Even though he must have been in agony, he still controlled them. They were only fighting the black flames, but on my skin I only felt warmth…” Bon admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

“I know what you mean. When we are training together and he attack me with his flames, they never hurt me. He is in complete control of them now.” Yukio agreed with him and glanced at the pink haired boy. “What about you?”

“I’m still in shock. I don’t particularly like an idea of Satan’s son saving me. But I am going to thank him. I can’t promise you to come back being his friend. I am a little afraid as well. Not to mention I don’t like demons in general. But I will behave myself around him, I promise.”

Yukio sighed. It was a lost case really so he dismissed them and waited for the girls.

It turned out they had more luck and managed to destroy the small demons that were making so much trouble. Their excited talking stopped immediately when Yukio asked Shiemi if she will help him treat Rin as he got badly injured. She nodded, her eyes wide with fear but she followed him into the bedroom. Izumo and Paku went in as well and all the girls gasped in horror when they saw the state Rin was in.

Shiemi quickly summoned Nii-chan and helped Rin. After his fever was down they left him be. He was snoring gently, his tail slightly twitching.

“What happened? I thought the demons were supposed to be weak here? The ones we fought with were so easily defeated! The only problem was to find them.” Izumo asked, her curiosity getting better of her.

“Rin found a very strong demon in the park. He felt him lurking around and we headed his way. He was firing black fire at us. My bullets didn’t damage it and it was too good at dodging. When Rin managed to wound it badly it tried to escape. But Konekomaru, Shima and Bon where on it’s way. Before they could react, the beast fired it’s flames at them. Rin moved so fast I couldn’t even see him. He was already injured as he protected me from the flames but now the attack was ten times stronger.” Yukio admitted, feeling guilty.” He managed to push Konekomaru away and covered Bon and Shima with his own body and flames. He protected them and I managed to kill the demon. Your friends are unharmed, you may go see them if you wish.” Yukio didn’t even bother to try and ask the girls the same question he did the boys. He figured Izumo hatred still burned bright and what she believed Paku did as well.

When he looked up again, only Shiemi remained in the room.

“Uhm… Yuki-chan… I really feel bad about the way I acted around Rin… I was just so afraid of him but I should have known better! He is a good person, he wouldn’t ever hurt us intentionally. But he is so hot headed, I was afraid he would loose control. But if he used his flames to save them then he is in control, right?”

“Yes, he’s been training hard. I trust him.” The girl nodded

After that mission Rin’s life got a little better. His brother treated him like he used to before their father’s death. Shima stopped looking at him with disgust but he ignored him. Konekomaru came along with Bon and thanked him for saving them. The bald boy told him then that he’s simply afraid so he will stay away but that he doesn’t hate him. Bon only looked at him with guilt but didn’t say anything, turning around and leaving. Shiemi tried to be his friend again but Rin already closed himself inside his well build walls and refused to let anyone in again. Izumo was the only one who treated him with open hatred still. Paku was as silent as always.

What was brought to their attention by the chairman was the fact that for such a strong demon being in their world meant someone must have sent him there from Gehenna. There was no other way for it to be there.

And soon enough, exorcists had to run all over the place and try to kill off similar monsters. They were popping up at random, destroying everything within their path. Rin was the only one from their class that was allowed to fight those beasts.

It was decided by Vatican that they were at war when too many of them kept showing up.

After just a week of such intense fighting, everyone felt at their limit. Their school was under direct attack for over two days now and they couldn’t keep up with the demons showing up. Rin was exhausted. He was protecting his classmates while they tried to help him fight but couldn’t do anything but anger those beasts. They all felt ashamed that the one who they hated for so long and treated as shit was almost kneeling down to help them. Bon felt the worst. Rin got so many scars as he took hits directed at him. With others, he quickly decided if the blow would be fatal and let them defend themselves otherwise. But not for Bon. He was doing anything he could not even a single, little blow fell on him. Of course, as he was the one sitting and reciting the holy verses he should be protected but still… he couldn’t help but feel guilty again.

Finally, they got some peace as Vatican helped put up a better barrier around the school. Rin fell down on his knees in exhaustion as the last demon disappeared. Bon approached him slowly.

“Rin? Are you alright?” He asked cautiously, kneeling down beside him. Electrifying blue eyes met his.

“Yes.” Came a quiet reply. “Are you unhurt?”

“I’m fine. Thank you. You protected me…” Bon blushed and looked away.

“Of course I did. You may hate me but my feelings for you never changed…” Rin whispered. Bon was shocked at such a statement and glanced at him. Rin was biting his lip in anguish, his hair hiding his eyes from view. And then Bon noticed a tear, slowly rolling down his cheek. Only one. And it was brushed away quickly with an obvious self hatred.

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to thank me. Just leave me alone, please.” He said, his voice back to it’s emotionless self he used nowadays.

Bon realized that he has completely shattered the boy’s heart. And why? Just because he held a grudge against his real father? It wasn’t something Rin could control! He felt so ashamed of himself.

“Rin… Will you ever forgive me?” He asked, desperate. His eyes overflowed with tears.

“Bon. I’ve already forgiven you.” He said softly and gently brushed the tears away with the tips of his fingers. “But I can never trust you again.” He added, pained. Bon eyes went wide. “I can’t trust anyone. It just won’t work. I wouldn’t survive getting so hurt again. I’m sorry. Besides, you seemed like you regretted ever knowing me. So let’s just forget about it, alright?”

“How… how can I forget? I hurt you so much, yet I had hoped… I hope you’d give me, us another chance…” Bon whispered, finally admitting he still cared. Still wanted him.

“Hope?” He laughed, bitterly. “I don’t know what hope is anymore. I’ve lost it a long time ago. It only brings more pain.” He stood up. “I will go check on everyone.”

Bon just stayed there finally letting the tears fall. He knew he deserved it, yet the rejection hurt so much. How did Rin manage not to hate him after making him feel so horrible? After making him loose his hope?

The war continued. A lot of people got badly injured or died. The barriers still couldn’t keep all the beasts away. Rin couldn’t stand it anymore, along with a fact that Bon didn’t seem to give up. He wanted him back and tried to do anything to make him agree. He felt his resolve crumbling.

Exhaustion made him slower. He looked in horror as one of the beast jumped on Bon’s chest and tried ripping him apart. He heard a scream that almost stopped his heart. Yet, he still run, still tried to help – that was the moment he realized he still had hope with him. He still could hope and pray for his loved one to survive. He managed to pry off the demon and slice his head off in fury. He looked at the boy lying there, covered in blood. He gently took him in his arms and run towards an infirmary. He dodged a few of a lower demons and managed to get to the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Just hold on, Bon! Don’t you dare die! I will follow you to the after life and bring your sorry ass back here, you hear me?!” He shouted desperately as he run. Bon opened his heavy eyelids and looked at him, smiling. He never changes.

“Rin… Promise me you will give me another chance… So I will have a reason to keep living…”

“You bastard, that’s not fair!” Tears were steaming down his face as he finally reached the room and laid him down on the bed. He looked at his pleading eyes and felt his protective walls around his heart falling again. “I promise…” He said very softly and kissed his forehead. Then he let the doctors treat him. Bon just laid there and smiled, getting his wish granted.

After he was all bandaged Rin sat at the edge on his bed and softly held his hand.

“Are you serious, Bon?” He finally managed to ask, afraid of the answer. “Are you sure you want to get involved with Satan’s spawn?”

“Don’t call yourself that. I know it wasn’t your choice, you didn’t wanted that bastard’s flames. I feel so stupid. And horrible. Of course I want to get involved with you again… But I don’t want to force you. I know I just did back there but I was in pain. I apologize. I understand if you don’t want me anymore…” He whispered the last part, pained. Rin acted before he could question himself again. He leaned in and brushed Bon’s lips with his own.

“I love you Bon. This will never change. I will give you another chance but please… don’t break my heart again. I can’t go through that pain again. It would break me.”

“I love you too, Rin. No matter what. I promise you, I will never make you sad again. Just trust me, please…”

“I do. I trust you with my life so I will trust you with my heart. Just remember that you are responsible for me now. If you betray me I might really lost myself in my flames as everyone is afraid I would.”

They kissed again and then Rin laid down next to him, hugging him to his chest. He has forgotten how good it felt to be happy again.

More and more strong demons appeared constantly at the Academy. Half of the school was destroyed, walls fallen or burnt from the fire. Everyone was at their limit. So many injured, so many dead. The worst damage to the cram school student’s hope was made when one of theirs closest friends was killed. 

Rin was fighting alongside his brother, trying to make a large beast move back. It was very hard to kill, as it’s green skin was thick and shell-like, covered in fur. Big, sharp teeth left marks in Rin’s arm, blood was oozing from them and some kind of poison stopped his healing abilities. The boy didn’t pay it any mind though, like always taking or blocking any hit that was directed at his love. Bon recovered fairly quickly from his wound but was still a little weak. He was so stubborn that no one could stop him from coming to fight. Rin was irritated with him, but had to admit that in their situation, every fighter was needed. Besides, Bon knew a lot about demons and which verse would kill it. Standing behind Rin, he was chanting with concentration, his brow furrowed.

While fighting the beast, Yukio got distracted as another demon, smaller but a lot more faster, attacked him suddenly. He switched his aim and tried to shot a fox-like creature. It made Rin move away from Bon to slash at the green beast, because it followed his brother. Then he heard a scream. Two people were shouting and with a quick move he checked what was happening. His blood frozen in his veins at what he saw.

Bon was being attacked by a strange looking demon, with violet, shining skin and too many limbs. He couldn’t get away, not only was he weak but the creature had him pinned and was snarling at him. It showed it’s black and very sharp looking teeth, obviously preparing to go for Bon’s throat, licking it’s mouth with glee.

The other scream went from Paku, who really didn’t know how to defend herself. She was there to help Izumo, but the girl got lost in her own battle and didn’t hear her. The fox-like demon attacked the girl, biting into her arm.

Everyone was occupied, the battle blazing around them with fire and flashes. Monsters roaring and people groaning in pain, it was all in chaos. No one paid any mind to others, focused on their own targets.

Rin acted in a blur. He had the hardest decision of his life, choosing who to save. He knew he will be blaming himself later for not helping a defenseless friend, but he couldn’t let his love die. He jumped on the demon as it was about to rip Bon’s throat apart and blocked it’s teeth with his sword. Then, as he was pulling his katana through it’s skull, he heard a pained scream. Paku.

He moved, as quickly as he could and killed the fox that was on her. Too late. The girl was lying there, in a puddle of her own blood. Her neck was almost bitten off, a big oozing wound that made him sick. He knelt before her and tried to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, Izumo and Bon were there. The girl, seeing her best friend dying, screamed and fell to her knees. She snapped Rin’s hands away and pressed her own on the girl.

“Paku! Oh God, Paku please don’t die.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Someone went to get Shiemi, who was working on the side, saving any injured person she could. “You will be alright, you will live. I won’t let you die!”

Shiemi came but it was too late. Paku closed her eyes and went still. She stopped breathing. After fruitless attempts, they had to face the truth. The girl was dead.

The fighting stopped for now and the silence was dreadful. Yukio came near hysterical Izumo and tried to take her away from her fallen friend. She started screaming and kicking, making him restrain her.

“No! Paku, Paku! No! It’s that damn demon’s fault! He was supposed to protect her!” She screamed, pointing at Rin and trying to break free of Yukio hold. Rin lowered his face, silently crying as well. Bon stood by his side, shocked. He knew that Rin has chosen to save him instead of the girl. So it was actually his fault. He opened his mouth to say just that but Rin spoke first.

“You are right. I could have saved her.” His voice was strained. Yukio gasped. He didn’t see what happened, killing the fox took his whole attention.

“Nii-san what are you saying?” His hold loosened and Izumo managed to get free. With a mad shout she attacked Rin, landing a punch at his face. He took it without even trying to dodge. He spat blood and looked at her. She was breathing hard, her tear stained face red from anger.

“I hate you!” She spat and punched him again. Yukio finally got a grip and pulled her away.

“Izumo, please!”

“She’s right. I deserved worse, Yukio. Let her go, if she wants to hit me again, it’s her right.” Rin’s voice was resigned. From his broken lip flowed blood. Bon moved close to him and wrapped his arms around him, not giving a fuck about anyone else’s opinion.

“It’s not true! If it’s anyone fault, it was mine!” Bon shouted, glaring at Izumo. “He protected me instead of Paku. I screamed when the demon attacked me, just when she needed help as well. If I weren’t so weak from the wound I would have been able to defend myself. If Rin didn’t save me, I would have been the one dead. I’m so sorry! I should have died instead!” Izumo looked at him, not knowing what to say to that.

“Shh… Bon. I would have never forgiven myself if I could have saved you and didn’t. I wouldn’t be able to stand it. If I lost you…” Rin finally let his sobs out. “Bon… I knew I would hate myself if I didn’t save Paku but if I had lost you… I would have died with you…” He whispered.

Yukio looked at them, surprised. It seemed that between those two were something more than friendship. Izumo finally stopped fighting to get free, looking at the boy with something akin to understanding.

Rin continued to cry in Bon’s arms and he decided to calm him in the only way that really worked. He cupped his wet cheek gently in his palm and leaned in to kiss him. Rin’s sobs stopped and he closed his eyes, kissing back. When they parted, he was almost calm again. They both blushed, knowing they had an audience.

“You two are together?” Izumo looked just as shocked as Yukio felt. He didn’t have a clue. And it seemed it wasn’t something new. Were they together even before anyone knew about Rin’s flames? He suddenly understood why Rin was so devastated. His heart was broken.

“Um… Yes…” Rin admitted, his face getting red again.

“I understand now. I’m sorry I shouted at you.” Izumo apologized, which shocked them all. “I would have done the same. I would have chosen my love over a friend.” Saying that, she looked at her fallen friend again. Shiemi put a white sheet on her and went to treat the ones she could help, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Rin knew then than Izumo just lost the one she loved. He couldn’t imagine the anguish she was coming through. His arms tightened around Bon. He knew he had been close to feeling it himself. Had he been any slower, Bon would be lying there as well.

The situation calmed down. The injured were treated, the fallen buried. Izumo cried through the whole funeral, leaning on Yukio’s shoulder. Rin gripped Bon’s hand tightly, feeling the horrible guilt. It was as bad as when his father died. It was his fault, even more so now than before. He had a chance to save a friend but chosen Bon, because he was selfish. Because he couldn’t imagine life without him.

After the night has fallen, Rin laid in his boyfriends arms, sadness gripping his heart. War was a horrible thing. It destroyed so many people, break so many. So much blood, so many tears. He felt Bon moving around and facing him.

“Rin…” He whispered to gain his attention. “Rin, it wasn’t your fault. Stop blaming yourself, please. I can’t stand it when you are in pain.”

“But it was my fault and you know it! I couldn’t save her! I didn’t even try! I’ve chosen you because I am selfish!” Rin exclaimed loudly.

“No. You had to choose. There was no other way. Whatever you would have done, someone was doomed to die. You are not selfish. Even Izumo understood your choice. I feel guilty as well but rationally I know neither of us should blame himself. And you did save my life. Thank you.” He kissed him chastely and tried to move away. Rin’s hand on his neck stopped him.

“Bon…” His shaky voice whispered against his lips, like a plea. “Please… I almost lost you. I missed you so much! Those dark days without you… I never want to feel like that again. Please… make me forget. I need to forget the pain, I need to feel the love… I need you!” Rin kissed him desperately, grabbing at his hair. Bon returned the kiss, feeling the need and the loneliness Rin still had in him. His heart felt like breaking when he imagined how his boyfriend felt after he betrayed him. They separated for breath. Bon looked deep into his beautiful, blue eyes.

“Rin, I love you. I’m so sorry! I was so stupid before, I hurt you so much… I…”

“Shh, I’ve forgiven you, love. Please stop apologizing. What’s important is that we are together now.” He kissed him again and Bon melted into his arms.

Soon, his hands sneaked around bringing him closer to his chest. Rin moaned as he felt shivers run down his spine from the touch. He knew that after what happened they shouldn’t be doing this… But he missed him so much. He needed to know he was still there, he needed to make sure he was alright, unharmed and safe in his arms. That he loved him and wasn’t going to leave him again.

Rin moaned as Bon laid him flat on his back and hovered over him, licking and biting at his neck. Little kisses traveled down towards his chest. He yelped when Bon bit at his nipple, after unbuttoning his nightshirt. After all, Rin've never completely undressed because of his hidden tail. Skin to skin contact was so much more fun...

“I missed you, Rin… I can’t believe I was such an idiot…” Bon whispered as he worshiped his skin with his lips.

Soon, they were both naked and aching for each other. Rin panted as he switched their positions, taking dominance. He kissed at his belly button, caressing his tights with his eager hands. It was time for Bon to let go of a few sexy noises and Rin smirked, licking at his hipbone. His teasing tongue moved down and finally got where Bon wanted it. He shouted loudly as his erection was taken inside a warm, wet mouth. Rin’s hand sneaked up and offered him his fingers. Bon sucked, moaning around them as his boyfriend started to move his head up and down. The pleasure was overwhelming.

He felt one wet finger at his entrance. He spread his legs as wide as he could and gasped as the finger slowly slipped inside. Rin sucked hard on his cock, distracting him from the pain with moving his tongue around the sensitive head. Bon panted, looking down at the erotic display. Rin’s eyes met his, he sucked more and inserted a second finger, smirking when Bon’s head fell on the pillow, groaning. He moved them around and started stretching.

Rin thought he would explode from excitement, Bon’s scent all around him, his leaking cock pulsing warmly in his mouth. He bobbed his head again and added the third finger. Even though he felt so impatient he couldn’t afford to hurt him. A pained groan was enough for him to know he did the right thing to wait a little. He moved his fingers around more.

“Rin! Please, just do it… I can’t… wait anymore!” He finally begged and Rin grinned, letting go of his cock and sliding his fingers out. Another moan slipped past his parted lips.

The demon leaned in, wrapping his partner’s legs firmly around himself and kissing him deeply. With one hand he held tight on his hip while the other one guided his cock at the wet entrance.

Their eyes met as Rin slowly pushed inside. Bon cringed in pain, it has been awhile since he felt it. He missed the feeling of fullness, of belonging. Of Rin’s body all over him.

“I love you…” Rin said when he was fully inside. He waited for Bon to open his eyes, kissing his tears away. The demon’s eyes were unusually soft but also filled with lust. Finally his partner urged him to move.

Rin moved out of him and with a slow thrust slid inside again. He set a gentle pace even though his whole body screamed to just pound into him. But he knew better, his boyfriend was still in pain and being slow now would let him be rough later. Bon tangled his hand in his raven hair and made him lean in for a slow kiss. Their tongues moved together with the same unhurried pace their lovemaking took.

Breathed moans filled the air in their bedroom. Rin moved faster, thrusting into him and finding his prostate. With a cry of intense pleasure Bon threw his head back. His boyfriend sucked at his exposed neck immediately after it was offered to his hungry lips. 

“Ahh… Harder… Please Rin, faster! Just like that… oh!” Bon completely lost himself in the pleasure, any pain he felt before forgotten.

Rin picked up the pace, thrusting fast and hard and stroking Bon’s erection. He was panting, sweat rolling down his face. Bon met him thrust for thrust, moving his hips up and tightening his legs around him. The silence of their bedroom was filled with moans of pleasure and a sexy sound of skin slapping on skin. The smell of sex filled the air making Rin's senses crazy.

With a shout, Bon came as the hand around his cock milked him. Rin gasped at the feeling of tightness and came inside him, thrusting hard through his orgasm. A few more hard thrusts into his prostate made Bon think he won't ever stop coming. When Rin was finally spent, he laid down on his chest, exhausted, panting and blissful.

After the high of the orgasm passed, he slipped out of him and laid beside, kissing his panting lips. They were a little bruised from the frantic kisses so he licked them to sooth the sting. The lips smiled in gratitude.

“That was… amazing.” Bon commented after catching his breath. Rin chuckled and agreed.

“And I love you too, Rin.”

They fell asleep in each other arms, finally not thinking about the war, pain and darkness. They were happy.

If only they knew what fate had in store…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mephisto was angry. And when he was angry, he got deadly. Alarms woken everyone up at dawn. The place was swarmed with demons again. The chairman killed any creature unfortunate to get on his path. His eyes were blazing with wrath, his spells and fire destroying everything. He moved with a cat grace, dodging any attack and moving fast through the sea of fighters. Anyone close enough could feel his power radiating from him.

He was furious with his father. How could the bastard sent so many demons to his school? It was his beloved playground! He will be damned if he let Satan, or anyone else for that matter, destroy his toys. He was the only one who could play with them and the only one who could dispose of any he didn’t find it amusing anymore. So Mephisto fought with hate, feral expression on his face.

Alongside him was Amaimon, who always kept close to his brother. The difference between them was impossible to miss. While Mephisto was fighting with anger, his face grim and moves sharp, Amaimon looked like a kid to whom Christmas came early. He laughed and grinned, slashing at everything and admiring the blood that flowed everywhere. He loved the act of destruction.

“Ha! Did you see that, brother?! I got him good!” He prattled on, not minding that no one was listening.

Rin observed the pair for a moment, looking in awe at the power the stupid clown possessed. He knew he never wanted to made him angry. 

“Yo, otouto! Come play with me!” Amaimon shouted, spotting him. He vividly gestured for him to get closer and Rin obliged. He couldn’t find amusement in the war like the Earth King did but he sure could use some help. Getting side by side with him he couldn’t help but smile a little, answering the stupid grin. He could move freely now as Yukio promised to protect Bon, while he was chanting. Rin trusted his brother without a doubt so he fell into Amaimon’s rhythm, many hours of their fighting together coming in handy.

In a break Yukio had between destroying another creature, he could finally take a deep breath and try to ease some stress from his tired muscles. He looked at his brother, who was easy to spot even in the frenzy of the battle. His blue flames were making their way between allies, killing weaker demons instantly. He and Amaimon worked so good together it was hard not to admire them. They protected each other’s backs, moving together to attack if necessary or suddenly changing tactic to surround the enemy or take it’s attention long enough to destroy it.

Rin was fighting furiously, blocking a white demon’s claws from tearing at his throat and sending it flying. Amaimon easily took it down and grinned his silly smile again. Exhaustion in Rin’s body was a constant now, so he tried to ignore it but he had to admit that he was losing his strength. He knew he won’t be able to fight like that for long.

Suddenly, he felt strange drowsiness. Like he was falling deep into water, something pulling him down. He was drowning, suffocating. Panicked, he tried to open his eyes, tried to breath deeply but he only saw darkness around him.

“Rin!” He felt like someone was shouting his name from a long distance, only a fading voice getting to him. “Rin!”

And then he felt like fainting, because he heard some other voice. This one was clear and loud, like the person was speaking directly to his ear.

“Rin my son did you miss me?” Laughter filled his head and he realized the voice spoken using his own mouth. He tried to open his eyes again and this time succeeded. He could see everything but couldn’t control his body. Someone else was using it. Satan. His blood boiled in anger. How dare he posses him? He tried to fight him off but was too exhausted to do it.

He focused on what was happening and noticed that the fight stopped. Every demon moved to his side. He gained attention of everyone.

“I just dropped in to say hi.” More mad laughter fell from his lips. Rin felt sick. “I believe you are at your limits, humans. So I have a deal for you. Open a big Gehenna gate and let our worlds mix together then I promise you I will rule it fairly! The demons won’t attack humans unless you rebel. If you refuse, I will destroy you all! I will need a body in this world so I believe my dear son here could lend me his.” He laughed again, checking Rin’s arms and stretching lazily. 

Yukio snapped out of his shock and run to Rin’s side.

“Get out of my Nii-san’s head, you bastard!” He shouted, aiming his two guns at him.

“My other son appeared! Such a lovely family reunion!” He said with fake glee, his grin too wide, unnaturally stretching Rin’s face. “Are you going to shot at your father? At your only brother?” He asked with malice. 

Yukio realized too late that he indeed shouldn’t shoot but managed to only get his shoulder, changing aim at the last second. Satan gasped, more surprised than pained but then Rin felt the pain and screamed inside his head.

“You idiot, don’t damage my new body! He’s the only one who can survive my touch!” He snapped at him and attacked.

Yukio tried shooting again, apologizing in his mind to his brother. But he missed and found himself pinned down. He looked into mad eyes above him. Something old and malicious was looking back at him through his brother’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine how Rin could feel right now. Was he even aware what was happening to him?

“Now, now, we can’t have that. I have only his body to use, as you are fully human, you’d die like anything else I touch. I believe you will be a great example of what happens when someone oppose me. And it will keep my dearest demon son’s mood down so he won’t fight me when I posses him again.” He showed his sharp teeth in warning.

Rin was trashing around in his mind, shouting and snarling, trying to take back control. He looked down at Yukio, his brother pained face as his own hands were closing over his neck.

Someone tried to help the exorcist but got burned in blue flames. It was impossible for anyone to get through them and demons suddenly standing guard didn’t help. Yukio was getting weaker and weaker, air slowly slipping out of his lungs. Satan enjoyed watching as his life was escaping him little by little.

“I hope you enjoy the show just as much as I do Rin!” Satan taunted him, adding a few painful burns to Yukio’s body, while still cutting out his oxygen. He could still get a little air but had to really make an effort to do so. He was losing strength and fast. He closed his eyes to block the feral eyes.

Rin truly panicked when he saw his brother’s eyes dropping. No, it was not happening! Satan wasn’t just killing his only family with his own hands. No no no noooo!

With pure adrenaline rushing down his veins Rin shouted and pushed. With all his might. With all his anger, hatred. With all his love for his brother.

At first he only heard a mad shout and saw blue flames everywhere. They were the first he took control of, so before they could damage Yukio more he snuffed them out. 

“You stupid brat, you think you will be able to stop me?”

Slowly, painfully, after trashing and pushing, he got control over his hands. He concentrated on them the most and managed to let go of Yukio neck. Dark, red fingerprints marked it. 

He heard an angry voice of Satan, swearing at him and promising revenge but he ignored it, refusing to even reply. Finally, finally he was himself again. His body was under his own control and there was no presence in his mind. He fell down to his knees, exhausted beyond belief. But he had to make sure he didn’t kill his own brother first. He kept conscious by sheer force of will.

“Yukio?” His voice was raspy and weak, like all the screaming he did in his mind actually went through his throat. “Please Yukio be alive.” He put his hand in front of his brother’s parted lips, looking of any sign of breathing. For any sign of life. “Please, please Yukio…”

He felt a breath on his hand and knew. Yukio was indeed alive. Everything started moving around him. Someone finally rushed to his side and the demons started to retreat, realizing their master was gone. 

“Don’t worry Rin, Yuki-chan will be alright.” Shiemi said gently, summoning her Nii-chan and treating slight burns Yukio got. Rin managed a weak smile and fainted, letting his exhaustion finally claim him. He heard Bon’s voice shouting his name and then everything went black.

When he came to, he was lying in his bed, alone. He groaned, feeling his muscles protesting. Looking around he didn’t notice anyone. Bon wasn’t there with him. Rin closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Getting your mind possessed by the devil himself was the worst feeling you could feel. Rin was tired not only physically but mostly mentally. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of Satan again. He shook in dread, thinking that soon he will have to watch his loved ones and friends getting killed by his own hands, while he sits there and screams.

“God, please… If you are out there somewhere, if you can hear me… Please, help us. I’m too weak to fight, we are all at our limits. Soon, Satan will rule this world as well and it will become dark. Please, give me strength to protect everyone…” Rin never truly prayed before, but feeling such despair gripping at his heart, he wanted to give himself some hope. He closed his eyes again. He never really believed in God, even though he grew up at the monastery. His wishes were never granted when he was a child, always being alone and bullied, that he stopped thinking there was something out there that could help him in need.

“We heard your plea, young soul.” A deep voice resonated around him. It felt warm but firm, gentle yet so strong. Rin’s eyes snapped open and fell on the figure standing at his bedside. He gasped in shock, his mouth falling open. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he still dreaming? Or did Satan’s visit completely messed with his head?

“Uh…” He wasn’t even able to say anything. Brilliant smile answered his shocked face.

Before him, in all his golden glory stood an angel. His white wings were spread, beautiful to look at. Feathers looked soft and fluffy, yet the wings were obviously strong and not easily destroyed. Anyone finding himself hugged by them would surely feel safe and protected. The man was stunning as well. His face, surrounded by golden locks, was handsome and adorned with two jewel-like, emerald eyes. His body was slim and slightly muscled, showing a strength in his arms and legs. The angel’s clothes were also white, a shirt creamy and pants brighter. On his shoulders there was a blue coat. At his belt he had a sword. His hands had golden ornaments and on his chest was a chain mail, also golden.

Rin finally found his voice.

“Who are you?”

“I am Gabriel, the archangel. God sent me with a message for you, in answer to your prayers.” Melodic voice answered him. “He knows you are a good soul, even though your father is Satan himself. You have goodness in you and you are asking for strength to fight and help. The devil has broken the contract. If he stayed away from Assiah, if he kept his demons at bay he could live. But now that it’s broken, he needs to be taken down.”

“I… I don’t know what to say… Thank you?” Rin was lost, what does a half demon say to an angel?

“You don’t have to thank me yet. God will sent more angels to protect this Academy, as obviously it is a main point of attacks. There is a deal for you to accept, if you wish to defeat Satan. It’s not something that comes without the price.” The angel warned and seeing he got his full attention, explained. “If you wish to have God’s power at your disposal, as you have your flames, you will need to die first.”

Rin gasped. Does that mean he won’t be able to stay on Earth? Does that mean he will go to hell and after fighting and by some miracle winning, he would have to stay there? His head was full of questions.

“Die? The sacrifice to win against Satan is my own life?” He asked in disbelief. Wasn’t that a little bit too cruel?

The angel nodded, his smile disappearing. “I will explain all of the details. If you wish, you may not take the deal. The angels will still come to your aid but we can only stop Satan from attacking and make him retreat. Only you or your brother would be able to defeat him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin knew that what will the angel say now will be very important and that his decision might change the future. What he was sure of is that he didn’t want his brother involved in this.

“Why only us?” He asked the first question while trying to come to some order with his thoughts.

“Because Satan is your father. If your brother decided to do it, he would have to be awoken as a half demon first.” Gabriel explained, sitting down at the end of Rin’s bed and resting his wings against his back. “Only someone who is at least half demon can enter into hell. And the blue flames are the most powerful of demonic abilities. What I’m proposing is for you to exchange your human side for an angel’s.”

Rin gasped. Half demon, half angel? Was that even possible? His face showed his confusion and Gabriel continued.

“If you die as a human now, you will awoke completely as a demon and will go straight to hell. But before that happens, I can give you angel’s power. You will have God’s power at your disposal, just like you have Satan’s. I am told to train you, so you will gain complete control over your abilities and learn how to combine them together. It is possible only for the two of you because Satan is the only demon powerful enough, who was an angel before. Generally, demons and angels cannot mix, because the individual like that would die from his own body fighting itself. But Satan’s different and so are you.”

Gabriel paused for Rin to process all the information. It was a scary concept, dying and being reborn as a creature like non other. He’d be a freak of nature, a weapon created only in one purpose – to destroy the devil.

“If I agree… Would I be able to come back to Earth if I succeed?” That was most important to Rin. He had people here, people he loved and admired, even some friends now and of course Bon. He couldn’t just leave him alone, could he? And Yukio needed him too.

“Well, technically yes. You will be able to travel between worlds, even to Heaven if you wanted to. There is one more thing, though.” He paused again, looking straight into his eyes. Those irises were electrifying and seemed to know his very soul. “If you manage to destroy Satan you will have to take his place and rule Gehenna.” What?! Now, that shocked Rin even more than anything today. He as the devil? “If it wasn’t necessary, God would kill Satan himself or simply sent an army to do so, but if that happened the balance of the worlds would be destroyed. The demons would rebel and Gehenna would probably collapse. This world would be swarmed in demons in no time and that’s exactly what we are trying to avoid. Only if the person who killed Satan took his place, he would be able to control everything. God himself doesn’t want to rule the underworld, as he knows the demons won’t ever accept him. Besides, his presence hurts them. God gave them free will and it’s very important that every creature has it. He cannot make them obey against their wishes. It can’t be an angel either, as we cannot enter Gehenna. That leaves you or your brother. We do not trust Mephisto in a role like that and he’s the only demon worth considering. He’s very powerful, he would be able to defeat Satan with a little help of our army. But the way he treats everything like his toys is not acceptable. We need a good soul and you fit perfectly.”

Rin was sitting there against his pillows and felt the weight of the world setting on his shoulders. He had to die, sacrificing his human nature, become a strange mix of demon and angel and then kill Satan, only to get Gehenna to rule as a prize? Seriously?!

Rin looked into Gabriel’s eyes, despair plainly written on his face. The angel smiled a little sadly seeing this and laid his hand on his shoulder. The touch was very warm, it felt like the sun was touching him, not burning but flooding him with a nice, calm feeling. His tensed muscles relaxed and he fell back against the pillows.

“I… I can’t let Yukio go through something like this.” He admitted finally. Yukio was a normal human, very talented in fighting, yes, but not powerful enough to deal with hell. He was strong and the added power surely would let him win. His emotions wouldn’t stand it, though. Rin knew that his brother always only wanted to be normal, seeing demons since forever must have been horrible. To suddenly find himself as a ruler of hell, it would destroy his mind. He was a gentle and good person. He wouldn’t be able to hold a tight grip on the demons and get along with them as well. The question was, could Rin do it? He doubted himself.

Gabriel studied his face with interest, watching the play of emotions. Humans were always interesting for him, as they were so different from angels. He, himself was always calm and seemed indifferent. Angel’s emotions were more calculated and toned-down. Of course, they could feel love – as it was their nature – but the passion humans possessed was missing. Negative emotions were rare for them but it happened. Of course, as Satan was an angel before, they could wander from their path and fall down into hatred just as he did. 

“So if I don’t agree to this, you will ask Yukio instead?” Rin asked, finally coming back from his thoughts.

“Yes. He would be our last hope.” Gabriel nodded and watched with satisfaction as fear disappeared from Rin’s face. Now his expression was determined and strong.

“I agree then. I will become half demon half angel and kill Satan. Then I will take his place and stop demons from attacking humans. I will become strong and protect everyone!”

Gabriel smiled hearing that. God was right, this soul was ideal for the job.

“I’m glad you decided that.” He stood up. Suddenly, Rin felt nervous. Was he supposed to do it right now?

“Um… Can I have some time to say goodbye to everyone? And explain? I understand that after I changed we will be leaving to train somewhere?”

“Yes, I will take you to Heaven and train you. As you are now you are not able to enter there, as no living human can. I will give you some time of course. I will come back tomorrow morning along with an army. They will protect your friends while you train.” Gabriel smiled at him one last time. “Till then, young soul.” Nodding, he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Rin sat there, completely stunned. He wondered briefly if what he saw was real. But the warm feeling he could still feel after the angel’s touch proved it. 

Bon took this moment to enter the room. In his hands was a tray with food on it.

“Rin!” He grinned, seeing him awake. “I’m so glad you are alright!” He set the food down on the nightstand and sat down beside his boyfriend. He gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, while checking if Rin was really okay.

“I’m fine idiot, no need to worry.” He snorted at him. “Is everyone alright? Is Yukio okay?!” Suddenly he remembered that his brother was close to dying back there.

“Yes, he’s alive and fine, don’t worry. He is still resting as his burns are healing.” Rin’s expression fell, hearing this. His own flames did the damage. “Rin, don’t even start. You couldn’t do anything to stop it, could you? Would you tell me what exactly happened?” His tone was gentle, trying to soothe him.

So Rin told him everything he remembered, as he tried to fight Satan off, to take back control. As he watched helplessly while his brother was suffering. When he panicked, thinking he was dead.

Bon kissed his cheek. “You did all you could and more. You should be proud of yourself, being so exhausted and yet you did manage to push him out of your head. Yukio doesn’t blame you and you shouldn’t either. Here.” He said, laying the tray on his lap. “Eat something.”

After eating everything Bon got him, Rin fidgeted, nervous. He knew he had to tell Bon everything and he was a little afraid of his reaction. Bon could easily loose his temper, as he usually did around his boyfriend. They were sweet with each other now because of being apart too long but Rin knew that if Ryuji decided he made a stupid choice he won’t hear the end of it.

“What’s wrong? You seem… unsettled.” Bon finally commented, after Rin tried to avoid his eyes a few times. The boy leaned in to wrap his arms around him but he only looked away again, biting his lips.

“Rin. Please, tell me what’s wrong. Is it about Yukio again? I told you he’s just fine, maybe I should go get him…?” He wondered aloud, trying to coax Rin to admit the truth. He didn’t like it when the young demon tried to shut him off. Observing him from afar when they were apart, he could feel the numbness of his emotions radiating off him. He hated the feeling of not knowing what made him sad, concerned or angry. Now that they were back together he will be damned if he let Rin go back to his emotionless state. “Rin!”

Finally, Rin looked into his eyes and sighed. He knew he will have to tell him, it was too important to stay a secret. But who else should know?

“Fine, I will tell you. But first, please get Yukio here. And…” He paused, but figured the stupid clown would have to know as well. “Bring Mephisto too, even if he’s busy, tell him it’s very important.” His voice was serious, Bon wasn’t about to question him when the gaze Rin send him was so earnest. He nodded his head, untangled from their embrace and with a kiss to his cheek left to gather the others. Now he was a little concerned but decided to be patient, holding his questions for later.

While Bon was away, Rin checked his body for injuries. He remembered getting shot by Yukio but his shoulder was already healed, not even a scar remaining. He was glad as lately he collected enough of those. He stood up, stretching and changed his clothes for clean ones. He could shower later. Sitting down on his bed once again he waited impatiently.

Eventually Bon, Yukio and Mephisto came into his room, closing the door. Before Rin could open his mouth he found himself in Yukio’s arms.

“Nii-san! I’m glad you are alright!” He hugged him tightly and Rin returned the embrace. “I’m so sorry I shot you but I…” He started to apologize but his brother didn’t let him. He moved his arms away and pushed gently so he could look at his face.

“Yukio don’t even dare to apologize! You did what you should. I’m the one who is sorry! I almost killed you!” He shivered at the thought.

“It wasn’t you Nii-san! I could never hold something like that against you. You actually saved my life, a little more and Satan would have killed me. Thank you.”

Rin smiled a little but shook his head. “I didn’t do so great. I was almost too late to take back control. But fighting him off was the hardest challenge I’ve ever faced. I panicked when I thought you died and that desperation gave me some strength.” They hugged again, Rin hiding his face on his brother’s shoulder.

Silence fell for a moment, giving two brothers some time in each other’s arms. Rin was relieved that Yukio didn’t hate him for letting Satan almost kill him. Knowing that his brother supported him and cared was enough to make his heart beat faster. He couldn’t imagine going back to that time of cold indifference between them.

“Sorry to break this lovely reunion but you invited us here for a reason, yes?” Mephisto asked. Both boys blushed furiously, realizing their family moment had witnesses. Yukio moved away and sat down on a chair near the headmaster.

“Yes. I have something very important to tell you all.” Rin nodded and bit his lip. He was nervous of their reaction, especially Ryuji’s. He took a deep breath and started explaining. “I got visited by an angel today.” Mephisto’s look of shock was priceless and he almost sniggered but composed himself. “An archangel Gabriel came to my room and told me he had a message from God for me.”

Rin told them almost everything, gaining their full attention. The only thing he wanted to keep to himself was the fact that Yukio could take the deal as well. He didn’t want his brother to feel the pressure and guilt because Rin decided to take this burden before he could. Yukio would surely oppose and try to do everything himself, but Rin wouldn’t let him. He promised he will always protect him and that didn’t change since they were children.

“This is… insane.” Yukio finally said after the silence was too much to bear. “I mean… Rin are you sure Satan didn’t mess with your head?” He asked gently, eyeing him with doubt.

“You know, I thought the same at first but it was all too real. There is one more thing to that deal.” He admitted.

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” Asked Bon, already suspicious. His expression was pissed. Rin knew that he will get shouted at soon.

“Well… After I manage to kill Satan… I will have to take his place in Gehenna.” He dropped the bombshell and watched their faces. Yukio was shocked but terrified as well. Bon looked blankly at him like he didn’t understand what he just heard, shaking his head. Mephisto’s reaction was more interesting. He looked relived but at the same time angry and… jealous? Did he want to become the ruler of Gehenna? Suddenly Rin regretted telling the headmaster. What if the demon turned on him? He wouldn’t stand a chance, not before getting his new power and training. The clown was dangerous. He swallowed and looked at him with questioning eyes. The principal sighed.

“Well, that’s quite the revelation. I’ve seen an angel only a few times and only once an archangel. That’s a honor. I won’t hide that I’m not too happy to think you’d be my next king but I won’t became your enemy if that’s what you are concerned about. I will support you. Satan stepped over the line and I will gladly watch him go.” Mephisto said, for once truly serious. Rin let go of the breath he was holding and relaxed a little. At least his life wasn’t in danger right now. 

He thought too soon as Bon stood up and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. He sure as hell was in danger.

“You idiot, how could you agree to something like that? I always knew you were stupid but not so completely brainless!”

Rin felt his face heating in anger as well. “I’m not completely brainless! What do you think I should do, let Satan invade here and destroy this world?! I just told you I’m the only one who can do this! Didn’t you hear any of the explanations the angel gave me?!”

They were shouting loudly at each other, both red in the face and completely pissed off with the other.

“Rin! Suguro-kun! Please stop this!” Yukio grabbed Rin by his shoulders and separated them. “Please, this is serious! Let’s talk about it calmly ok?” Finally, Rin snorted and sat down again and Bon did the same, refusing to look at him.

“Good. Now, Nii-san… I don’t think it’s a good idea. It’s too dangerous How do you imagine yourself killing Satan? You had so many problems just to get him out of your head! And taking his place? What nonsense is that?! You can’t just become the devil!” Yukio was distressed and angry as well but he kept his cool.

“What would you do if the angel asked you?” Rin finally snapped at him, not sure how to get Yukio on his side.

“I… I would have… uh…” He had no idea what to say and blushed seeing Rin’s knowing smirk.

“Exactly, Yukio. You don’t know do you? But think about it. Imagine you are the only one who could stop this war permanently. No more fighting, no more pain, no more death. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t agree.”

Rin knew what to say to his brother to make him think everything over. Yukio paused, realizing what could happen if they did actually win. He wouldn’t have to fight till exhaustion, watch his friends getting hurt or die. And Shiemi… she wouldn’t have to cry again, Yukio could watch her smile and laugh like before.

“Nii-san…” He whispered, surrendering. Rin smiled at him in thanks. Then he looked at Bon.

The boy was sitting there, his muscles tense. His hands were crossed against his chest and he was still furious. Their eyes met and Bon snarled at him.

“You are not going to guilt talk me into agreeing with you. It’s too dangerous for you to go there. It’s practically suicide!” Rin cringed at that, looking away. He didn’t tell them that changing into half angel would technically mean his death. “And you can’t just stay in Gehenna! You are going to leave us all alone like that?! Leave me alone? Don’t I mean anything to you?” At the end of his little speech Bon’s voice got weak and sad, anger leaving him. Rin gasped at that and rushed to his side but hesitated to touch him.

Did Bon feel betrayed by his decision? Sure, he would have to leave, probably for a long time but he will be back, won’t he? Rin put his hand gently on his shivering shoulder and another on his chin, lifting his face up. 

“Bon… Please… You mean everything to me!” His voice was desperate. “You know I don’t want to ever leave you. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know.” He sighed. “But that doesn’t mean you are not going to do this. I can see you already decided that you will leave. You are only informing us of the fact, not asking for permission.” He looked away but didn’t make Rin take his hand from his cheek.

“You are right, I already agreed and will be leaving tomorrow. But I will be back, I promise! Even after I kick Satan’s ass I will be able to come back here. I won’t be needing someone else’s body to do it, Gabriel told me I would travel freely between worlds.” They looked into each other’s eyes, some kind of silent conversation held between them.

Yukio glanced at Mephisto and they both nodded, getting to their feet. It was obvious Rin and Bon needed the time alone together. The pair didn’t even notice their retreat.

“Bon, I only want to ask you to wait for me. Can you do that?” Rin’s voice was full of hope. He almost missed that feeling of numbness, not having to deal with such a rollercoaster of emotions. Almost. He wouldn’t ever give up this love, no matter how problematic it sometimes was. How pissing off Bon could be. This was important. Precious. He wanted it to last but was afraid. Terrified that Bon will get bored of waiting, that he will move on. Find someone else, fell in love with them… That would leave him completely broken beyond repair.

“Of course I can, Rin.” He gave in, knowing that his boyfriend was too stubborn to change his mind. “What else there is for me to do? I cannot go fight with you so I will wait for your return. Don’t you dare die!”

Rin felt pure relief loosening a grip on his heart and he smiled. “I promise I won’t let Satan destroy me. I just hope it will not take too long… If you get bored of being alone…” He bit his lip and looked away, letting go of his face.

“Don’t even say something stupid like that! I don’t want anyone else but you!” Bon grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him roughly. When they separated, panting a little Bon’s eyes were sad. “I know I let you down before… That I betrayed you. But please, Rin… believe me. I will stay true to you, no matter how long it takes.”

It was Rin’s time to kiss him, more softly though. “I’m glad.” He whispered against his lips. “I will come back, no matter what. I love you.”

“As I love you, you idiot.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they settled their differences Rin went to take a shower. He needed to relax and hot water felt like heaven to his tired muscles. He sighed, washing his hair and thinking about everything that happened. Just a short while ago everyone disliked him and now he was afraid they will hate him even more. Not only people but demons as well.

Bon and Yukio’s reactions gave him hope. They were worried about him and cared if he got hurt or died. There wasn’t any hostile emotions displayed on their faces and he was happy with it. This decision was already hard to make, he wasn’t sure how he would cope if they despised him for doing it. He sighed again, his life was so messed up right now and it was just about to get far worse.

He heard the door open and soon enough felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned on Bon’s chest and smiled contently. He still had his doubts but decided to put his faith in him. His boyfriend was always a loyal person and stubborn as hell. He won’t back off from his promise. Bon kissed his neck lightly. Rin turned around to face him. Twinkling eyes met his.

“Rin…” He whispered and kissed him. The demon happily opened his mouth and felt a warm tongue meet his. Hot water was falling around them, instantly flattening Bon’s hair. Rin loved his brown-blond hair, so soft to the touch and nice to play with. He run his hand through it, brushing it out of his eyes. The kiss continued, things heating up between them. Bon’s chest was pressed firmly against him, one arm around his waist and the other traveling down to grip his ass. Rin gasped at the feeling and broke the kiss.

Bon’s smile turned predatory, lust in his eyes. He squeezed his ass again and licked his lips. To Rin, he was the most sexy creature in the whole world. Lips met his wet neck, licking the drops from his skin. He moaned and moved his head up to give him more access, his own hands brushing down his firm shoulders and back.

He was pushed against the wall, kisses moving from his neck to his chest. He gasped when he felt a knee rubbing against his arousal. Rin loved dominating his boyfriend but couldn’t help but moan helplessly seeing his forceful side. His hands were grabbed and lifted above his head, making him unable to move. Being completely in his control was exciting as hell.

He felt strong hands lifting him up and he wrapped his legs around Bon’s waist, ankles locking to stop him from falling.

“Bon… Please…” He gasped, when one finger slowly circled his entrance and a smirking mouth licked at his lips. The finger teased him with light strokes, occasionally dipping a little inside but not enough.

“Beg, you do it so prettily…” His voice was seductive, vibrating against his skin as he moved to lick his neck again. This low voice sent sparks down his spine and if he was still standing, his knees sure would go weak. He shivered in excitement.

Rin gasped, understanding the words and wondered if his pride would allow him to beg. Feeling one slender finger enter him just a little and warm tongue licking at his collarbone, he decided he didn’t care. He wanted him and now.

“Please… Please Bon…” He got a satisfied smile and felt the finger sliding in some more, moving in and out. Soon, another finger followed, stretching him very slowly. He growled, impatient.

“What do you want, Rin?” Bon asked huskily, this time giving some attention to his earlobe, teeth slightly biting. “You need to tell me exactly what you need.” Still using this low voice, Rin knew he was doomed, or rather his pride was.

With a groan, Rin answered “Just fuck me already!” His strained erection was brushing at Bon's hard stomach, creating a little friction but not enough to give any real relief. His legs around his waist trembled and he was glad for the wall keeping him in place.

Bon pushed his fingers deeper, adding the third one. Finding his prostate he stroked it repeatedly, making Rin lose his mind in a hazy mix of pain and pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, stopping any movement. Rin tensed.

“Please…” He panted, looking at him. Bon’s eyes were full of lust and passion, he obviously enjoyed dominating him.

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” He asked again, removing his fingers. Rin wailed in disappointment. He tried to at least rub himself on his stomach again but Bon;s hold was iron strong, not letting him have any pleasure until he answered. 

“You, Bon! Now fuck me already, don’t tease me anymore!” He finally exploded, anger and arousal mixing together.

Bon chuckled and placed his erection at his opening, holding his hip tightly.

“Say the whole sentence and I will claim you.” He purred, enjoying the power he had.

“Uh… I belong to you Bon, alright? No one else! Just do it!” Rin panted, letting go of his pride and blushing at what he had said.

Bon grinned madly and thrust hard inside. Rin screamed, throwing his head back in ecstasy and slight pain.

“You are mine! No matter where you go…” He said, moving out of him roughly and pausing. “No matter if you are apart from me…” He pushed inside again, hitting his prostate. Rin moaned, moving his hips up to meet him. “No matter who will try to take you, you won’t allow anyone else but me! Remember that!” After this, Bon started to move fast, forgetting all about possessive thoughts and anything else besides Rin’s wet body.

Water made the wall slippery so with every hard thrust Rin moved up and down, scraping his back a little but he didn’t pay it any mind. He was gasping and moaning, gripping at Bon’s shoulders and biting his neck occasionally. His erection was firmly pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, getting all the friction he needed. He love the rough treatment, he loved the possessiveness of his boyfriend and he definitely loved his cock pushing at his prostate.

Bon kissed him hard, feeling his orgasm approaching and sped up even more. With another well placed hit to his prostate, Rin came screaming Bon’s name, who followed him into nirvana soon after.

They slipped down to the floor, exhausted but very happy. Catching their breaths, they sloppily kissed again. Rin had a stupid grin on his face and Bon looked smug.

“I’m glad you know you are mine.” He commented, nuzzling his neck. Rin groaned in embarrassment.

“You are a prat. A very possessive prat. But you are mine as well, so don’t forget it either!” He added, deciding that it was alright after all. His pride didn’t actually suffer from this, he felt rather satisfied. Knowing that Bon had the same doubts he did made him feel better. They both wondered what will the other do while they are apart. But Rin knew he trusted his boyfriend and he hoped it was mutual. He will miss him greatly, he thought hugging him tightly.

Finally, they exited the shower after getting clean again. It was late already, so they went to get some light snack before going to sleep.

“Rin! Are you alright? I was staying with Shiemi, I just found out about everything!” Kuro said, jumping on him. Rin caught the cat and petted him.

“I’m fine, Kuro, no need to worry. But I will be leaving tomorrow to train so please stay with Shiemi or Yukio. I can’t take you with me, I’m sorry.”

“You are leaving?” A new voice asked and he looked up to see the girl. Shiemi’s eyes were sad and she looked tired. He nodded to her question, still petting Kuro. The cat wasn’t too happy with his master leaving without him but decided to comment on it later.

“Where are you going, Rin? With who?”

“I’m leaving to train. With an… uh… an angel.” He admitted. She’d find out tomorrow anyway.

“An angel?!” She gasped, excited. She sat down at the table with him. “Did the Vatican ask them for help?”

“No.” He shook his head. “One just came to see me and offered help.”

“Wow, that’s great! What did he looked like?” She asked, excited.

Rin described the angel as well as he could and told her a little about what will happen. He left out a lot, though, she was fragile and didn’t need to know about him going to fight Satan himself, among other things.

Finally, he was allowed to leave to bed when Shiemi’s excited questions stopped. Kuro followed him, demanding his own answers.

“Kuro… I can’t take you with me. I’m leaving to train with an angel and he said that the training will take place in Heaven, no matter how crazy it sounds.” He told the cat, trying to make it understand. “You are a demon, you can’t enter Heaven.”

“You cannot either, Rin! You are a demon as well! And a living human. No one alive can go in there!” Kuro argued.

“Uh, Kuro… You need to keep it to yourself, alright?” The cat nodded, curious. “Well, I will became a half angel so I’ll gain new powers and will be able to enter Heaven.” He admitted and the cat didn’t know what to say to that. “You are staying with us tonight?” He changed the topic, settling down beside Bon in bed. Kuro obviously panicked, remembering that one time he stayed the night with them.

“Uh, no, no! I need to go, bye! Say goodbye before you leave!” The cat shouted over his shoulders, running from the room. Rin and Bon chuckled together at that.

Bon turned off the lights and settled into Rin’s arms, nuzzling his neck.

“I’m going to miss you.” He breathed. Rin petted his hair.

“Me too. I will give it my all so I can return quickly.”

Eventually Bon drifted to sleep but the demon couldn’t rest. He was wondering about his life, how much it will change tomorrow. Will dying hurt? How would he get his new powers? What if the demon in him awoke before he could stop it? His mind was restless with questions and doubts. And Bon, how long will he be away from him? He tightened his hold on him, taking a deep breath of his scent. What will happen to his boyfriend if he didn’t return? This mission was so dangerous, he felt it was the most probable outcome. He didn’t show it to anyone, but he was terrified he will die or worse – that Satan would capture him and tortured him until he lost his mind. Shivering, he tried to think about something else but dark thoughts were always coming back.

After many hours he fell asleep, too tired to stay awake anymore.

The night was peaceful, no demons attacked them and everyone was grateful for a little break. The new day found them well rested and more optimistic. Well, most of them. One half demon didn’t want to get up and away from the firm arms holding him. Only after Bon left the bed did Rin decide to move and at least sit up. He groaned, tired. 

Bon took pity on him and instead of dragging him away from bed, he went and brought breakfast. A happy smile brightening his face was definitely worth it.

Rin knew he couldn’t just hide in his bed forever and with a big sigh got up. He needed to face his decision and for once don’t act like an idiot. He took Bon’s hand and together they went towards the main hall. He was sure that if the army arrived they will take a lot of space.

When they entered it turned out that they won’t have to wait at all. In awe Rin watched thousands of angels standing there in all their bright glory. Beautiful gold armors shined in the sun and their white wings fluttering softly. They were scattered around the crowd, sometimes speaking with humans or just watching them in interest. Everyone of them was a breathtaking beauty. Gabriel was on the side, talking with Mephisto and obviously shocked Paladin. Rin sniggered a little – his name was Angel wasn’t it?

Gabriel smiled when he saw them approaching. Rin nervously smiled back and Bon was too much in awe to say anything. This beautiful man will be training Rin? Good thing he trusted his boyfriend. And rationally he knew that angels had true and loyal nature – they wouldn’t try to meddle in other’s affairs, would they? Jealousy sure makes you see irrational things.

“Good morning.” Gabriel’s voice was melodious and soft. “I believe it’s time to change you, so we could leave.” Straight to the point.

“Um… Could we do this somewhere… private?” Rin fidgeted. He couldn’t let his brother or Bon see it.

“Of course. You wouldn’t want anyone to see that.” He nodded and motioned to him to follow. His boyfriend tried to protest and question this strange statement but he didn’t let him. Rin hugged Bon, giving him a small kiss and waved to Yukio before turning away. He wasn’t sure how would his change affect his emotions. It was easy to notice that every angel present acted rather indifferent. He sighed – he will deal with it when it’d be needed.

“Mephisto let us use his office. Come in.” Gabriel explained when he saw his confusion at their destination.

Getting inside he stood there awkwardly, not knowing how this will happen. He shot him a questioning glance, Gabriel seemed not to have a problem with reading him like an open book.

“You only need to stay still. Don’t be afraid because fear activates your flames and it be better without their disturbance. Just trust me.” Gabriel said with his soft voice, getting his sword out. Rin gulped.

“How will it happen?”

“I need to stab you with my sword. The blade will go directly through your heart and you’ll feel a hot feeling flowing your veins. Kneel, it will be easier for you that way.”

Rin knelt down before the majestic creature, looking up. He trembled in fear but tried to control it, Gabriel was right his flames could make some trouble. The angel looked down to his face and smiled, but with his sword pointed in Rin’s direction he looked dangerous. Rin felt his warm hand on his shoulder and relaxed. Taking a deep breath he nodded. He was as ready as he could get.

Without any warning he felt the blade piercing him. He shouted and bit his lips, stopping the sounds of pain. Agony ripped through his chest and when the blade twisted a little he felt liquid fire spreading in his body. He couldn’t help it then and screamed again. Suddenly his mind was on fire as well – only this one was blue. His flames were hissing and fighting to dominate the golden hue behind his closed eyelids. He felt his life leaving him and then his soul convulsed. It seemed to be growing and stretching. Something else tried to sew itself into it and mix. He didn’t have any control of what was happening, his own very essence fighting the new power. The pain was too much to bear and he fainted.

Warm touch on his cheek woke him up. He felt like he was run by a train. Groaning, he opened his eyes. He blinked because his vision was different than before. For one, it was so sharp he could see every detail he never thought was possible to notice. Also, his left eye seemed to see everything a little brighter, while the other saw the world in darker colors. The picture he saw was hard to comprehend at first, colors blended together, sometimes he saw gold everywhere, other times deep green or black. He blinked a few times and after a while his mind got used to it and managed to process the image in a way he could understand and accept as almost normal. He looked at Gabriel and had to gasp. If before the angel looked beautiful and pure, now he could actually see his flaws. He was still very handsome but that absolute breathtaking beauty was gone. 

His new senses were still sensitive. He could hear the faint sound of breathing or fabric brushing against skin or slight fluttering of wings. He could smell the air – and was surprised that before he didn’t notice the angel had an unique scent – he could practically tell the creature was in the room without looking at him. Rin’s body was still trembling. He tried to get up but a new pain hit him. He groaned.

“There is still one thing left, please bear with it.” Gabriel said and his voice… his voice sounded like an aria to Rin’s ears – melodic, soft, clear and golden.

Rin felt his back burning. The pain was lesser than the previous one though so he only panted a little. Then he heard a sickening sound of bones breaking. He arched his back in pain, his shirt tearing. Gradually the feeling lessened and he slumped of the floor, breathing hard. Something wet and warm was at his shoulder blades. It smelled of blood and he couldn’t understand why this scent felt so alluring to him. 

“What… what was that?” He asked, still catching his breath.

“Check for yourself.” The angel smiled, his eyes shining with colors Rin couldn’t see before.

He tentatively touched his back and gasped. Wings. He had fucking wings. The feathers were glued with blood. He couldn’t believe it. Did his body went through some other changes? He looked around and spotted a mirror in the corner of the room. With some difficulties he managed to get on his feet and shakily moved to see his reflection.

Rin’s face seemed familiar enough and he decided he didn’t change much – only his new vision showed him the details he didn’t know of. His ears were still pointed and on his head there were two blue flames like he had before. Now it seemed he won’t be able to hide them. He turned slightly and gasped in shock. One of his wings was red from blood but he could see the feathers were white underneath. The other one though… it was black and looked more like a bat’s, covered with leather-like skin. His tail stayed the same. He had claws though. Not too big to be uncomfortable but nails sharp enough they couldn’t be anything else but claws.

“You look magnificent. Those wings are sure unusual. Not every demon has wings and those most human-like never grow them but I believe because of your new nature you got them. Probably your demon side didn’t agree to two white, fluffy wings so it got mixed. Go get a shower.” He gestured towards headmaster’s private rooms. “I’m sure he won’t mind. You can’t go out there covered in blood.” Rin nodded finally and went to clean up.

His back was still a little tender but the wound was healing fast like always. He found a bathroom and turned the shower on. The first touch of warm water on his skin felt like never before. He could smell the scent of life on it, like it was the most valuable part of the universe. He figured water was pretty important to every creature or plant so it smelled right. The way it felt running down his back… like it was feeding him energy and cleaning his sins. He sighed in pure pleasure.

Eventually he had to get out. He tossed his clothes back on, even though his shirt was ripped and bloodied – but he would never use one of the clown’s shirts, he’d look like an idiot. Gabriel handed him a normal button-down though, so he didn’t look like he was coming back from a fight.

“Are we leaving immediately? I wanted to say goodbye to everyone before, if I can?”

“Of course, just don’t take too much time. With your power, being untrained is rather dangerous.” Gabriel warned and lead the way.

Rin was still in awe of his new vision. Of course, other improved senses were great as well but new sight was remarkable. Sometimes he saw every dark thing in the corridor and then he would notice something bright – like a sun ray – and the world would suddenly became beautiful. He would have to work on that – changing perspectives like that without a warning could be dangerous.

They arrived at the hall where all the angels were staying for a while. Rin noticed they weren’t beautiful like before. Sure, they looked nice but ordinary enough. Gabriel was the most handsome of them all. Suddenly he felt someone approaching fast towards him and before that someone could grab him he moved out of the way.

Amaimon gasped, almost falling on the floor when he didn’t manage to get a hold of Rin. He steadied himself and looked at him with his brows raised.

“Otouto! What did you do?! You changed! You smell just like them!” He accused him and sniffed again, pausing. “Then again, you smell like you used to. Tell me what is going on!”

Rin sighed. Bon, Yukio and Shiemi approached him as well. He waited for them to come closer and then answered his half-brother.

“I did change. Now I’m half demon and half angel. It is all according to plan, so don’t worry.”

Bon eyed him up and down. Rin was even more beautiful than before. His looks were an odd mix of something pure and innocent and something deadly. His face was as gorgeous as before and it didn’t lost it’s boyish charm. But his all posture radiated pure power and screamed danger. Bon fell in love again.

Yukio’s thoughts of his brother’s new appearance were a little different. He still saw his Nii-san but now he felt his instincts warning him to back off, that this was someone he didn’t want to mess with. 

“Rin?” Bon tried to get his attention, a little unsure. Blue eyes settled on him and he gasped, seeing bright, blue flames inside them. The swirling of gold and blue light was hypnotizing.

“Bon…” Rin’s face changed when he took a good look at him. If in his human eyes Bon was handsome now… Now he seemed to glow, more beautiful than Gabriel, than anyone… Rin’s heart started to beat harder and he felt his animal instincts to try and take over, to claim his mate, to protect him and never let him go. His grin turned feral. But he managed to control himself when he noticed Bon’s eyes getting wide. He laughed a little and approached him slowly.

“Ah, sorry for that. My new nature just… uh…” He felt embarrassed but finished the sentence anyway. “Well, I just recognized you as my mate.” Bon blushed at that as well but looked smug.

“I’m glad you feel that way.”

Rin embraced him and whispered in his ear. “I just came to say goodbye before I leave. I will miss you greatly. Please stay safe.” He moved his face back a little so he could kiss him. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss, with everyone present they didn’t want to make a scene but as their lips met Rin felt like an electric shock traveled down his back. He gasped, hugging Bon tighter and deepened the kiss. Soon, they were lost in a pleasure, in a feeling of each other presence.

Bon found his mind first and separated them. They both got red in a face when they realized everyone was looking at them. 

“Sorry, got carried away.” Rin said but Bon only smiled at him.

“Me too, don’t worry. After all we won’t see each other for some time. Screw them, if they don’t like it they could look away. I will miss you as well. Come back to me in one piece, please…” They hugged again and finally separated.

Yukio approached his brother but seemed a little hesitant. But when he saw his toothy grin, he remembered that this was his Nii-san – an idiot with a big heart, so there was nothing he should fear from him. Yukio hugged him and asked Rin not to be reckless. 

“Goodbye Shiemi, please take care of Kuro!” Rin waved towards the girl, as she was obviously reluctant to go near him. She answered with a weak smile and a wave of her own. Finally, he turned towards Amaimon and after eyeing each other for a few seconds, he gave him an awkward hug with one arm.

“Ready to go?” Gabriel asked, silently watching him saying his goodbyes. Rin nodded and hesitantly took his extended hand. With one last look at Bon, standing there and already looking alone, they disappeared in a golden light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Rin opened his eyes again, he saw a city like none other. They were standing on a hill, a gold gate before them, ornaments detailed and beautiful. It was a piece of art, with tiny little flowers engraved in the metal. But what laid beyond was what took his breath away.

Rin never gave too much thought how could Heaven look like, but if he ever imagined anything, it was more like a fluffy place, full of clouds and… well, clouds. What he saw was completely different. If he needed only one word to describe it, it would be gold. It was everywhere.

Heaven was a city, with tall buildings and neat streets. Every roof was golden, shining in the sun. From up there, he could see a whole place, full of houses, shops and tall skyscrapers. The angels were scattered about, looking just like people did while having a busy day. Everyone had something to do, but they weren’t rushed. He could feel calmness and happiness radiating in the air. The city was magnificent, a lot of green places, fountains and beautiful statues. Flowers were everywhere and he noticed they were the ones he saw on the gate. He followed Gabriel down the hill in awe.

He couldn’t get enough, wherever he looked he spotted something beautiful. His new sight helped him notice every detail. They finally reached the city. The streets were clean, no mud or trash or anything ugly for that matter. The buildings where taken care of, the flowers bloomed and the trees looked healthy. Gold was a constant here – some doors or windows had golden handles or sometimes he noticed a statue made only from it. Usually it was a sculpture of a beautiful angel, covered in flowers and smiling or sometimes it was a bird – Rin thought it looked a lot like a phoenix just about to took off and fly.

Angels were moving back in respect and bowing deeply in front of Gabriel, which puzzled Rin a little. He knew he wasn’t someone with good manners – what if he was supposed to treat the archangel like they did? He sure didn’t want to offend him and make a fool out of himself – again. Maybe he should simply ask him? He eyed the angel with deep thought. Gabriel looked over his shoulder when he felt him staring.

“Is something bothering you?”

Rin shook his head but after getting a reprimanding glare, he sighed. There was no fooling this angel, he somehow knew what Rin was thinking. He discreetly looked around and when he made sure they where out of hear range, he asked.

“Uh… The angels are acting like you are… uh, a royalty or something… and I wondered if I… uh…” He blushed, not being able to express himself before that focused stare. He ruffled his hair in embarrassment but continued. “I wondered if I should act formal around you or something… I’m kind of an idiot so I usually don’t know how to act. I don’t want to offend you…” He looked away and felt a blush as the angel laughed. His voice sounded like hundreds of tiny bells.

“They act that way because I’m the highest among them, but I don’t really enjoy it. It creates a distance hard to overcome. Please, act like you did before, I prefer we are casual around each other.” He smiled at him and Rin had to grin back with relief. “Maybe we will even became friends? You are such a good soul…” Rin still found it strange the angel called him that but only smiled, nodding.

They were headed towards a high building, surrounded by a gold fence. It looked splendid, with vines wrapped around the front wall and large windows, golden frames at each. Rin had never seen so much gold in his life. As they got nearer he could see the letters at the gate – it read “Angel’s Academy”. 

“We are here.” Gabriel stated, opening the gate. Rin followed him into a front lawn, full of plants, trees and comfortable looking benches. Along the path there were lanterns, made into statues of an angel holding a candle. When they reached the big, oak doors he could see two ‘A’ engraved into the wood and angels fighting with swords. It was really detailed, showing their focused faces and tangled hair. Gabriel knocked with a knocker – obviously gold – and waited. The doors opened by it own accord, no one standing there. Gabriel went in first.

Inside, the blue carpet led towards the stairs in front of them. On both sides there were gigantic statues of angels, with their swords held out in the air, like in a gesture of triumph. They went up the stairs and towards a clean hallway. Big windows gave enough light to see everything. They passed many doors, turning a few times and going up again. Rin left lost after a few minutes. Finally, they went into a comfortable looking parlor. Green sofas and armchairs were occupied by three angels and one person who seemed to be human, no wings or gold on him. They all stood up and bowed – well, apart from the different one, who only spared them a bored glance.

“Gabriel-sama, welcome.” One of them said, a young pretty girl with light brown hair and round, bright eyes. She was wearing a strange robe, long and elegant in a pale, lilac color, with a silver flower brooch under her chin. Her hair was falling nicely down her shoulders in a cascade of curls. She was beautiful but in a cold way, like one of the statues they saw in the city. There were a lot of flowers on her, one in her hair, one on her neck – a delicate, gold chain – and a few on her crafted robe.

Gabriel nodded at her with a tight smile and Rin thought he really disliked the girl.

“I see you managed to convince the kid.” The strange man said, eyeing him openly up and down. He looked out of place here. Everything was bright in this city but the guy was wearing black. His leather coat seemed to surround him with darkness and a silver piercing in his brow didn’t help to maintain a polite look either. He had heavy boots with shining staples and a bow was standing near his seat. His hair was black as well, straight and long, reaching his chest as he sat. Rin felt like drowning in his eyes – deep pools of swirling darkness – so green they looked like black. The man’s posture was relaxed, like he didn’t give a damn about anything. Relaxed and arrogant. He liked him instantly. 

“Yes, this is Rin Okumura.” Gabriel answered him and then gestured to each, introducing them. 

“This is Lily.” He gestured to the first girl, who bowed gracefully. Rin nodded back at her. Figured her name would be flowery just as she was. 

“The man on your left is Katsu(1).” He stood up again, acknowledging Rin. He was a short angel, wearing some kind of warrior’s uniform, with a sword at his belt. He had blond hair but cut very short, which was unusual here as Rin noticed already. 

“The other lady’s name is Akane(2).” Now, she was someone hard to miss. Her blood red dress was falling around her, giving a impression of rose petals. Her high heel boots were maroon, covering her whole calf. She had some small sack at her belt. Akane’s hair was also ruby, tied in a high pony tail. She smiled, showing her white teeth and of course she was wearing a red lipstick. The only bright things were her wings, white and fluffy just like other angel’s. 

“And this is Shin(3).” The strange, black man only nodded slightly. “As you can see, he’s not an angel. He was a human before and well… not everyone change into an angel after getting here…”

“What he means is that I was not good enough to become one of those but didn’t deserve hell either.” He explained when Gabriel didn’t know how to say it without offending him. “Usually souls like mine hide in shame, not accepted by the rest of those damned saints but I’m proud of myself and refused to cover.” He held his chin up and challenged anyone to try and say something against him. Rin respected him even more now.

They sat down on a soft armchairs and Gabriel started explaining everything.

“They are the ones who will train you. Lily will teach you general exercises of control and how to manage your new, sharpened senses. Katsu is a warrior so you will train with your sword with him. Akane’s the one to teach you about your flames and other powers and how to possibly combine them. Shin is someone who will sure show you some cunning tricks and how to sneak around in Hell, as he is a hunter of demons… Well, kind of like you Exorcists in the human world. He is not an angel so he can enter Hell. I’m not sure if he will go with you though. I will be the one to check if you are ready at the end of your training. If you manage to defeat me, you will be able to go on your mission.” Rin nodded, overwhelmed. He hoped he won’t make a fool out of himself, he wanted to impress them and show that he is able to do it.

After a meeting and exchanging a few words with them all, he was showed his new room. It was small but comfy, with a big bed, a sofa in front of a large window, so he could watch a sunset and the gardens and a small wardrobe with clothes for different occasion. He had strange robes like the ones Lily wore – only in pale blue and not feminine – he noticed with relief. He also had a comfortable set, ideal for fighting and a dark coat with a lot of pockets – a little like Shin’s. He tried it on immediately and admired himself in a mirror. In a coat like this, with his katana on his back he looked dangerous, his tail moving lazily back a forth and flames on his head burning happily. He grinned, showing his sharp teeth and couldn’t help but laugh at his silly act. He dressed in a night grown and went to bed, tomorrow morning he had a first lesson with Lily. The girl gave him creeps. She seemed so cold. Rin knew that all of the angels were rather reserved with emotions but she probably didn’t feel anything. 

The morning in Heaven came with a bright sun and melodic singing of the birds. Rin groaned, still tired but got up reluctantly. He couldn’t afford to be late, who knows what will the girl do to him. He shivered at the thought of her calm face and empty eyes. He showered quickly and figured she wanted him to wear the robe. He decided it wasn’t that bad, actually it looked elegant on him. Like he was going on a date, ugh… He went out of his room and followed a path he remembered from yesterday. After checking a few rooms he managed to get to the parlor. Lily was waiting there already.

“Um… Good morning…” He said and stood there awkwardly. She looked up from a book she was reading and nodded.

“ Good, you are on time. Come.” She stood up and led the way through some doors he didn’t notice before. After a short walk in a corridor they entered an elegant office. The sofa was ecru, with heather colored pillows. The oak desk had neat stacks of paperwork on it and two armchairs in front of it were white. Everything was color-coordinated and elegant. She gestured for him to sit down there and sat behind the desk herself. Her own armchair was the same lilac color her robes had. Over her head there was a big painting, showing lilies in full bloom, the frame golden. Rin noticed a lot of flower ornaments everywhere. The whole office was very luxurious and classy. He felt out of place here.

“Well, Rin-kun, please tell me all the differences you noticed about your senses first.” She said, studying his face and listening patiently to everything he had to tell. She nodded and asked for details and Rin managed to describe everything he felt.

The lesson began, firstly how to control his sight. She led him through some breath exercises to help him relax and focus. Then she explained the process of turning the detailed vision on and off, like angels could. It felt a little like trying to focus with left eye on one object and on something different with the other. He managed after a few tries, it seemed to be natural to learn. It turned out his demon vision worked the same way. After exercising for about ten minutes or so he could change it at will, slowly but good enough for the moment. Lily said he will be able to control it without thought soon, if he kept practicing. It would become so natural like widening of pupils or breathing. 

After that they took a small break as his eyes started to hurt from the strain. Lily brought tea in elegant, delicate cups. Rin was very careful not to break it. While he sipped a warm liquid, he glanced through a window, deep in thought. He suddenly missed home. He and Yukio would always drink tea together in the morning. And Bon liked it as well, when they kissed he always commented that Rin was a sugar to his tea. Such a silly statement but it always made Rin grin like an idiot. He sighed, he shouldn’t be thinking about it now. He still had a long way to go, it was only a beginning.

“You miss your home, don’t you?” Lily asked gently and Rin turned back to face her. This time her voice wasn’t emotionless, she seemed to be a little sad for him. 

“Um, yes…” He admitted. “But I will be alright, just some memories came back.” He smiled and she smiled back, which shocked him even more. Maybe he thought too badly of her?

The lesson continued, with him learning how to meditate and relax. It was very important, she said, to be able to hear his own body, so he could control it better. Breathing exercises were helping a lot. He learned how to sharpen his hearing and how to sense if someone was approaching him. He could already recognize the scent of angels – he must have been already sensitive to them, probably because of his demon side. And blood, he knew he could sense it anywhere. 

“Why did I find a scent of blood alluring?” He managed to voice a question that was bothering him for some time.

“I guess it’s because you are also a demon. They are a creatures of darkness and enjoy pain and chaos. Blood is a symbol of agony for them, of life passing and they love spilling it. You need to be in control of yourself all the time, so you don’t go on a rampage suddenly. The smell of blood would definitely wake up a demon within and make you attack. You might even feel a need to drink blood – some demons do, but not the human-like, so maybe you will be alright. It’s hard to tell, as your nature got so mixed. There is also a fact that you are a demon like none other – possessing Satan’s blue flames. Just stay calm no matter what and you will be alright.”

Rin nodded but felt uneasy. He knew he had a temper. He will have to work on that.

After she taught him a few calming techniques, she opened a drawer and took some flask out. He looked curiously at the liquid inside. It was swirling and shining with a golden light.

“This is a sample of angel’s power.” She explained, showing the flask. The swirling was hypnotizing. “Every one of us posses it, some have more than others.” Lily opened it and poured the substance on her palm. It had a strange consistency – not exactly water-like, maybe more like oil. It stayed on her hand, shining even more brightly. “This one is mine, so it reacts positively to me. Try touching it.” She asked and Rin hesitantly extended his hand towards the mist-like liquid. When his fingers brushed the surface, he gasped in pain and moved his hand away. It burned. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

“Just like I thought. Demons are weak against our pure power. But I will teach you how to completely shut off your dark nature, so you will be able to use this.”

It was far more complicated than he thought. He relaxed like she told him to, but couldn’t understand what she meant by finding his demon soul. He closed his eyes and searched like she told him to, but couldn’t get any feeling at all. He sighed in defeat but concentrated again.

It took him a whole hour to get it. He had to call through to his flames but not make them appear on his body. This way, he found a connection to his demon side. After that, it was easier. Lily told him to imagine he was snuffling out a candle. He knew what she meant this time, as it was a way he usually stopped his flames. Only now, he had to do it inside his head, as he wasn’t truly using them right now. Finally, he managed to turn them off. He felt empty without a blue fire that always resided inside him. He opened his eyes.

“Very good. Your eyes only hold a golden light now, as they should.” It seemed that the eyes were really a window to a soul, he thought. “Now, try touching it again.” She asked, pouring the substance on her palm again. He reached slowly and brushed his fingers through it. This time, he felt a nice warmth. It was powerful, but felt harmless, without a purpose. He smiled, finally he managed to do something right!

“See, you can do it.” She smiled as well. “Now, we need to find out how much of this you have. You will find out later how to use it. There is a lot of techniques you could learn but that’s Akane’s job.”

Firstly, he had to call through to this power, just like with his own flames. She showed him how to get a sample like hers and after a little struggle he got a tiny ball of energy on his palm. She gathered it into a flask and studied it. After frowning in concentration for a minute or two, she took out some strange equipment from her desk. First was something like a scale, it gave a shiny number after pouring a substance on it. Then, she took a glass tube and gathered the liquid inside it. It started to vibrate in her hands and shine even more brightly. She hummed in pleasure at the result and took the last tool. Two disks joined together, made of gold of course. She separated them and placed his power sample between. After squeezing them together, the disks changed color. Now, they were pure white.

“What does it mean?” Rin asked, curious.

“Well, the scale gave me an amount of power you possibly have. It’s really high, like an archangel’s. You will be one strong soul, when you will know how to control it.” She admitted with a nod. “The tube told me more of a nature of your power – it is purely made for fighting. Most of angels had a power of healing, only a chosen few could enter an army. The disks turned white, so your power is raw and pure. You shouldn’t have a problem with controlling it and making it stable. Sometimes a power would not obey it’s master. A lot of angels just avoid using it in fear of getting hurt themselves.” Lily explained and Rin exhaled in relief. He would be fine.

Another matter were his blue flames. Reaching down to them was not a problem – it felt natural to him now, turning them off gave him more trouble. He wasn’t expecting them to be so powerful, though. His whole body was suddenly aflame, burning with an intensity like never before. Lily shouted and closed her eyes tightly as she got nearly blinded by electric blue light. Rin couldn’t control them, they weren’t listening to him at all. He felt like he did before, when he first went crazy with power, fighting Amaimon. He got truly scared though when he started to feel pain.

“What’s going on?!” He asked panicked but the angel couldn’t reply, covering her face with her wings.

He felt like his body was tearing itself from the inside. He shut his eyes and tried to focus, like Lily taught him. Struggling with blinding pain and a feeling of being burned he managed to at least notice what was happening.

His new powers, that he saw as a golden light inside him, were fighting furiously with his familiar blue flames. The powers were pushing and pulling, so he felt like being torn in half. Also his demonic side roared with anger and tried to punish him for accepting an angel side. It was a mess. Rin tried to make them obey, tried to take a hold of them and stop the burning but couldn’t. He felt weaker and weaker. Darkness was slowly overwhelming the light, making it’s glow dim. He knew this sensation, of losing himself completely, of becoming a beast. His last thought was a hope that Lily was stronger than him. Or that she run away before he could hurt her. Then he drowned in blue flames, screaming, being burned alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Something pushed through his flames. Rin snarled at the direction of the disturbance, wanting to tear apart whatever it was. When the sensation came closer, his instincts where roaring in warning. This golden shine was dangerous, the blue flames licking it didn’t harm it. Instead of attacking like he previously wanted to, he retreated hastily, almost in panic. What was that? Fear, fear flooded him, overpowering his rage. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t hide – it was coming. He let go of a whimper and tried to hug his flames closer to protect himself. The gold swallowed up his screams.

Rin woke up with a start, his head pounding mercilessly. He groaned at the white light of the sun and closed his eyes tightly. Everything hurt – his tense muscles screaming bloody murder at whoever did this to him. What happened? Did he got beaten up by someone?

“Rin? Are you alright?” Came a voice and he recognized it as Lily’s. Then he remembered everything, his eyes opening quickly.

The beast side of him went crazy, he had been drowning in flames, being burned. He remembered the pain and then the mind of an animal, thoughts of the demon. He couldn’t believe it was him.

“Lily?” He looked for injuries but she looked as fine as ever, even her clothes were presentable. “Are you alright? What happened after I… uh…” Embarrassed, he looked away and noticed another person in the room. Gabriel was standing there, leaning on the doorframe, his face calm but unreadable.

“I’m ok, you didn’t attack me or anything.” Lily reassured him and he gave her a shaky smile. “Once I was out of shock I run and asked Gabriel-sama for help. He managed to control your flames and you just fell, unconscious.”

“Thank you.” Rin said with real gratitude and Gabriel nodded once at him. Then the angel came closer and after Lily had stood up and left with a bow, he sat down on her chair. 

“I had to force your flames away and lock them, you won’t be able to use them now. I will have to release them first. I had forgotten that while being human you didn’t have a full access to your powers. After releasing your demon side, it just went wild. You are not hurt, are you?” His emerald eyes scanned him thoughtfully. Rin squirmed a little at the look.

“I’m fine. So how do I control my flames? It was really hard before and to think now they are so strong… I was totally overpowered.” He admitted with a bitter grimace.

“We will need to change tactic a little. I thought that you will be able to learn both of your powers slowly at the same time. But it seems that you will have to gain control over your angel side first, so then you will know how to fight demonic flames. I believe you’d have to beat them into submission, so to speak.”

Rin shivered a little at the thought. His whole existence was so paradox, to gain peace he dreamed of he had to fight a war, not only the obvious one – he had to fight his own self, had to find a balance in his soul and powers. And he had a feeling it won’t be just won once and over then – he will fight constantly to keep sane, to keep in control, to stay as Rin not some beast or an indifferent creature. His eyes met Gabriel’s. The angel nodded in reassurance and Rin nodded back. He will have to do it, there was no other way.

Gabriel left him to rest but Rin couldn’t fall asleep. His thoughts were tangled and unclear. Also, there was a strange feeling inside him – like he was trapped, tied with a hard rope, unable to escape. He realized it must have been his flames fighting to get out. Once woken, they were restless. At least his angel side wasn’t giving him problems. He sighed and tried to think of something nice.

Closing his eyes Rin pictured Bon. His beautiful, soft hair. His handsome face, honest smile, deep eyes… The way he felt, tasted, smelled… Were they apart too long? It was only two – now three days since he last saw him. Yet, fantasizing about him felt… different. Like he couldn’t get his whole picture, something was missing. He wasn’t excited at the memory of their time together. His heart didn’t beat faster at the mere thought of Bon’s smile. No reaction from his body. What was worse – no reaction from his soul.

“What the hell?!” Rin realized that his emotions were slipping away – they were there just a moment ago! He was just smiling at his boyfriend’s memory and now – nothing. Panicked, he sat up. What was wrong with him? The panic didn’t last long, either. After a few moments of frantically analyzing his own mind, he calmed down. Rin was always a hothead, what the fuck changed? He was never indifferent, he always had raw passion, could easily feel rage or love or… His eyes widened. Calmness.

“My angel side doesn’t give me problems, huh?” He asked himself, lying down. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. Of course he had changed – now his demon side was sealed off and it contained his passionate emotions. From what he gathered, angels seemed to be made from stone. His heart felt like it was dying – being flooded by a calm whiteness, every time he felt something, it disappeared after a moment. He logically knew how he should feel – he loved Bon and Yukio and his friends… and he was surely panicking now. What if after getting his demon side under control, his emotions would be long gone? Everything he was doing – his purpose for living, for fighting, for getting up in the morning – everything was in his heart. If he had lost it… At least he knew he still cared. He rather burn again in his flames than drown in this white feeling of nothing at all. He will have to ask Gabriel later. There is no way in hell that the angels really didn’t feel anything. Maybe after that calmness settles he will get somehow back to normal? They might be only emotionless on the outside, simply not showing anything. That hope allowed his tortured mind to finally get some rest.

He had slept through an afternoon and a whole night. When he woke up, the sun was just about to rise, coloring the horizon in a mix of red and orange and covering a city in a pale hue. Rin got up and stretched, content that his body recovered and felt comfortable in his skin again. He moved towards the window and watched in awe as the garden came to life. The flowers opened theirs petals and turned towards the morning sun, the birds flew around and sang with glee and it seemed even the grass rustled and moved to get more warmth and light. It felt alive, different than the nature was on Earth. Rin opened a window and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt wonderfully, giving him strength to face the day. With a sigh, he went to the bathroom to get ready.

He had found Gabriel in the parlor, sitting alone and looking out of the window with a thoughtful expression. He turned to face him, as Rin had closed the door.

“Good morning.” Gabriel only nodded and motioned him to the armchair. Rin sat, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“You are early, Lily and Akane should be here soon.” Saying that, he turned back to the window. The silence was a little uncomfortable for Rin, but after a few minutes he relaxed and calmed down completely. When he realized it was rather out of character for him, he remembered he had a few questions for the archangel.

“Ano… Could you tell me… I mean, what I want to ask is… uh…” Gabriel’s emerald eyes met his and he felt like he was being scanned, his soul bare to those eyes… But the angel smiled slightly and Rin continued, more sure of himself now, even if a little embarrassed at his stupid questions. “Well, after you sealed off my demon side… I felt my emotions disappearing… like I couldn’t feel anything for too long. I was never a calm person, exactly the opposite. Are all angels like that? Will I stay that way even after getting my demon side back?” He was worried, biting his lip and fidgeting in his seat. Gabriel sighed softly.

“I guess for someone who was human recently, this change might feel shocking and wrong. But every soul, that is changed into an angel after death, comes through this too. When everyone is calm, there could be happiness. We can experience everything better and see the true nature of things. That doesn’t mean we are completely emotionless.” He assured him, seeing his expression fall. “Angels are creatures of good, so we love the world and each other and our Lord of course. We can be happy or sad, but after experiencing those emotions as a human, ours might feel a little pale. You will get use to it and I’m sure you’ll enjoy this view on the world soon enough.” He paused with a slight smile, letting Rin think about it for a minute. When he didn’t ask any questions, Gabriel went on. “Of course your demon side is another matter. It will probably confuse you, after having it closed off for awhile. Demons tend to be angry and bitter and find destroying things amusing. They like blood and battle, or sitting in the background and watch theirs schemes unfold.” Like Mephisto, Rin thought. The stupid clown wasn’t one for bloodshed but when it came to games… Especially gambling with human life – then he was in his element. “ So they seem to be more passionate than us. I guess you will have to see and learn. It sure won’t be easy to deal with it, but believe in yourself. You are a good soul, you will find your way and if you feel lost, ask our Lord to guide you.” With that, he stood up and left Rin to his own thoughts. Looking out the window at the beautiful, golden city before him, he wondered if he will manage. He had always problems when it came to emotions.

Rin didn’t even realize when two hours passed, so deep in thoughts he missed the doors opening and two women coming in. Only after Akane moved and playfully ruffled his hair he noticed them. With a jump of surprise he turned from the window to look who disturbed him.

“Hi, Rin-kun! What were you thinking so hard about? It looked like you were in a different world!” She giggled. Rin thought she acted strangely for an angel, too mirthful or something. She was all smiles and of course the way she dressed was kind of strange as well. 

“Um, hi. I wasn’t thinking about anything important.” He replied sheepishly, suddenly feeling shy in front of a girl who was not only pretty but had rather… revealing dress. Sure, he preferred Bon’s hard and muscular body but couldn’t help but admire a woman’s lean frame. The red dress matched her hair perfectly and showed her perfect legs. It was fitted well and swirled around her tights as she moved. He felt his face heating up and he looked at the other girl. Akane laughed at his expression and sat down.

“Good morning, Lily. I hope you really are ok after yesterday?” Rin asked, still feeling guilty about the incident. Her brilliant smile made him feel better.

“I told you, I’m fine. Now, I believe you know we will need to change your training a little…”

It took a lot of combined effort of Akane and Lily to teach him everything he needed about his new powers. The red queen – as he had found out was her nickname – had a vast knowledge. It turned out she was some kind of a magician – or even witch, as she could get really mean if she wanted to. When angels had a power that could be used in the offensive, they could control and shape it. Lily taught him how to focus on the power and Akane showed him some spells – well, they were spells in Rin’s mind, no matter how they called it. After a week of non stop training till he fell exhausted, he could sent a weak golden ray out of his hands. It was cumulated energy, working just as his blue flames, but it felt to strange for him. just not right. The ray was supposed to be sharp and deadly but his couldn’t do any damage yet.

Only after he perfected the rays did the girls let him try to summon flames – this time golden ones. Now, that was a true challenge. Those flames were too different – he felt nothing deadly about them and they didn’t seem to be able to destroy even a flower. But Akane explained to him, that this weapon is only effective against demons. She was actually concerned about him – after his demon side was released he would have to fight fire with fire – it could hurt him in a process. 

Akane became his friend quickly enough. She was fun to hang out with, even when she was teaching it didn’t feel like a real lesson. Her sense of humor was sharp and sometimes too teasing but Rin liked her easy going personality. She laughed and smiled a lot. And was beautiful too. He was glad he didn’t particularly feel any desire around her, simply admiring her like he would a sunset. 

Lily was a little harder to be friends with as she was too serious and couldn’t take Akane’s teasing. She had an elegant air about her – almost like she was better than anyone else, but Rin knew she didn’t think too highly of herself. She was a caring person though and very soft when you got to know her.

He realized he actually had fun training with them. He finally got used to his new emotions – reserved and calm but still there. Gabriel was right – looking at the world in such a manner showed new details and sensations he could have missed if he thought too much about feelings. He wondered what will happen after he got his demon side back.

Rin didn’t notice when a whole month passed by. He mastered the golden rays – it was his favorite, he could pin a fly in the air with a sharp string. Flames didn’t give him trouble anymore but he felt uncomfortable using them – his still missed his blue ones. Also, he was able to heal small wounds on others and bigger on himself. But healing was draining, Lily explained that was because his powers weren’t made for this purpose. 

While living in an Academy Rin met Shin a lot. The guy interested him at first – with an air of mystery around him and a teasing smirk on his lips, he looked like someone rebellious. He liked him – maybe a little too much for his guilty heart to admit. And it didn’t help matters that Shin shamelessly flirted with him on every occasion he got. Rin blushed a lot around him. Shin was handsome, with long shiny hair falling on his face. His eyes were beautiful and always hiding something – he looked like he was laughing from a personal joke only he knew about. His stories were interesting as well – adventures of hunting demons in Hell – a place as red as Akane’s dress, he’d said. Rin always felt guilty after spending time with him. He was here only for a training, so he could come back to Bon when he was ready. He missed his boyfriend with all his heart, but he had found out that the passion he felt for him was missing. Well, generally strong feelings like that left him, so at least he didn’t want to jump Shin and kiss him… right? When he thought this way, he usually went to take a cold shower and then he would lay down and remember all the things he loved about Bon. Relationship wasn’t only about physical attraction, so even with it missing he would have rather stayed with him than choose a badass like Shin for a partner. For one, he didn’t trust him completely. For two, he was too mysterious to figure out – so Rin couldn’t say he knew the guy. For three, he imagined how much it would hurt him if it was Bon who was flirting with some other guy. With his feeling straightened out, he could leave the room, only to start over again after a dirty joke from Shin.

Bon sat on his bed, trying to read a book but failing to concentrate. He missed Rin like crazy, a whole month had passed and there was no trace of him. He knew logically a training like that would take time, but he wished selfishly that his boyfriend will come back quickly. His arms felt empty, no one to hold to. With a groan, he set the book aside and curled up over the covers. Kuro, who was observing him from the other side of the room, moved towards him, sensing his depressed mood. He mewled and jumped on the bed. Bon reached a hand and pet him gently, being glad for a creature company. The cat reminded him of Rin – the boy too liked to curl inside his arms, laying his head at the crook of Bon’s neck. Gentle purring lured him to sleep.

Yukio nervously brushed his hair, wondering if he looked alright. After a lot of blushing and squirming, Shiemi finally had had enough of him being shy and approached him first. He got badly injured while protecting her, saying that she was more important to him than his own life, so she figured out his feelings for her. Her straightforward question made his face burn red but he nodded anyway, confirming that he liked her more than a friend. It was also her who initialized a first kiss and laughed at her Yuki-chan’s embarrassed expression. No matter she was as red as tomato herself. So now, Yukio had a date with her – they were only going to eat dinner together and then go for a walk, but he was still nervous. With a sigh, he decided his hair was hopeless and went on his way, almost forgetting the flowers he got for her.

Situation in school calmed after the angels arrived to protect it, but still sometimes some very persisting demon would sneak in and try to wreak havoc. So they couldn’t truly relax, always on their toes. It frustrated the exorcists to no end. And the angels didn’t help their moods either – the creatures seemed to cold for humans, not interested in anything but the battle and themselves. Mephisto and Amaimon hated them openly. People from Vatican worshipped them, making the angels laugh at their silly actions. Usually the army just stayed out of the way of humans.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh with glee as he flew. Yes, his wings weren’t only for show – he could fly, albeit it took a lot of practice to be able to stay in the air and not fall on his butt. Akane took his training to actual fighting – her being his opponent. She was a master in the air though – quick and graceful, she flew around him, making him loose balance. It was important to be able to stay up after a dodge, so they focused on movement first. Rin had to build up his strength too as it was very tiring to keep swinging his wings for a long time. But he still found it the most fun part of the whole training, so even after the lesson was over, he stayed to practice some more – just to fall down in exhaustion later.

After Akane decided he was good enough, they started fighting. He overused the rays he liked so she told him to concentrate on the flames – after all they were his main weapon against demons. Also, if he wanted his blue ones to be free he needed to perfectly control the golden first. Easier said than done but he tried anyway.

Shin liked to observe Rin while he was training in the air. The kid had an animal grace, moving smoothly across the field, dodging Akane with ease and laughing at her dumbfounded face whenever he managed to get her dress with a golden ray. He tried to seduce the kid since he’d spoken with him for a first time, but he was very stubborn. It was obvious the attraction wasn’t one-sided – yet, he always moved away from him with a cute blush coloring his face.

Rin landed on his feet and lost his balance, being too tired to stand. He rolled onto his back and decided to stay on the grass for a moment to catch his breath.

“See you later, Rin! I’m going to eat something!” Akane shouted as she moved towards the building. He closed his eyes, enjoying a sun.

He sensed someone approaching and then laying down beside him. He opened one eye and lazily checked who it was. Shin. The man was popped up on one hand, holding the side of his face, his bangs falling over his eyes. Rin smiled slightly at him and shut his eye again.

The man observed him as they laid there in silence. Rin’s breathing evened out after panting from his training and his face relaxed. Shin leaned down over him, moving his lips very close to the boy’s.

Rin’s eyes shot open in shock when he felt Shin’s warm lips on his. The man was looking back at him, his beautiful, dark eyes shining with lust.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sensations flooded him, making him dizzy with a warm, fluttering in his chest. Why, why did he enjoy it so much, why couldn’t he stop the man, why…? Rin tried to fight with his body, but it betrayed him. Soft lips on his, moving sensually, delicate fingers brushing his face, so lightly caressing it… Before he knew it, his whole body was so warm, like he’d just sank into a bathtub after a tiring day… a moan escaped him without his consent. Shin smirked. Feeling a wet tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he almost gave up. Almost. His mind has woken up suddenly, screaming at him. Rin realized what he was doing and with who. Bon, what about Bon?! He pushed the guy away weakly.

“Rin, don’t fight it. I can see you like it…” Shin whispered, still close and started to leave butterfly kisses on his cheeks and jaw, his fingers stroking his neck slowly.

“N…no…” Rin gasped, as Shin licked his neck. Why was his body reacting like that? He had never felt anything so intense before, not even at the peak of passion he shared with Bon… What the hell?! “Stop!” He begged, trying to push him off but somehow his hands didn’t listen to him and stayed at his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

“I don’t wanna…” Shin grinned and kissed him again. Rin couldn’t help but moan helplessly and doing so, let his wet tongue in. The kiss was hot, Shin lapped at the inside of his mouth and met his own tongue. His mind was so clouded now that he’d answered. A battle of tongues took place for awhile but they had to separate eventually to breathe. Shin looked down into glazed, blue eyes.  
Rin’s mind slowly came back to him as lips finally left his skin. With horror, he realized what he had done. Guilt flooded his mind but it also gave him strength he needed to push Shin off. The man fell back with a gasp of surprise.

“What the fuck? You enjoyed it just as much as I did, kid! Why are you acting this way?” Shin asked him angrily as Rin sat up quickly and moved further away from him. 

“I have a boyfriend, you dolt! You can’t just come around and kiss people without their permission!” Rin shouted at him, anger overwhelming his guilt. His face was still red, though.

“You are so adorable I couldn’t help myself.” He said, suddenly smiling seductively again. “C’mon, Rin you know you want this. Besides, what of your boyfriend? He is alive and you don’t have your lifespan on Earth anymore. You are here now and will be for awhile. And then you are going toward Hell, aren’t you?” At Rin confused expression, he sniggered. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not like you can take him there with you! And if you win the fight, then what? You thought you will come back to Earth just like that? Don’t be naive!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I will come back after that, why would I stay?” He got even more confused but anger already left him. Shit, stupid angel’s emotions!

“Silly kid, if you become a ruler of Gehenna then you’d have to stay there and keep your demons on a short leash. Unless you want them to rebel and attack humans again?” Rin shook his head. “Thought so. They won’t simply accept a kid as their master, you will have to keep proving to them you are stronger than they are. How you figure you do that if you are not there?”

Shin’s words pierced his heart. He felt so sad and desperate now. Was that true? Would he really have to stay away from Bon, in order to keep demons under control? No, it was not possible! Shit!

“You bastard, you are lying!” He shouted at him, his eyes glassy like he was about to cry.

“I’m not.” He moved slowly towards him. “And you know I can keep you company, all the time. I can be here and I can go with you there as well. I am a strong ally you will need, Rin.” He moved closer still, but Rin was in some kind of shock now – or simply in denial, shaking his head with eyes wide. Shin’s hand gently brushed his bangs away and caressed his cheek. “I like you, kid and I know you like me. Forget about that human boy, he is out of reach for you now.”

“No… no that’s not true… I…” He felt so lost and it didn’t help that his senses were being woken up again by a press of warm lips at his cheek and a hand touching the other one.

“Shh… let me take care of you…” Shin’s voice was soft, low and sexy as hell. Rin moved away quickly, before he would drown in his dark eyes again.

“No. I may like you…” He admitted with shame, snapping the guy’s hands away. “But I love Bon. My heart is his and it won’t change, no matter what. Relationship isn’t only about physical attraction!” He moved away from him again and stood up. “I don’t care what you say, I will do everything in my power to come back to him.” With that, he spun around and took off in the air, so Shin couldn’t follow.

Rin had found himself in his room, crying on his bed. This whole situation was a mess. At least he still had enough guilt and anger inside him to be allowed to cry, but it was fading away too quickly, leaving emptiness inside. He knew he was guilty of liking Shin too much, of wanting him and of kissing him back. His body reacted to his touches but why couldn’t it react to Rin’s memories of Bon like it always did? Was his attraction so weak? Was his love so weak? No, that’s not true, he still felt it, still cared, still wanted to see him… but a physical aspect of their relationship was somehow missing. What the hell was wrong with him?

It didn’t take as long as he would like to calm down again. After splashing his face with some cold water, Rin decided to ask Akane. She was so easy-going he knew he won’t be too uncomfortable to get answers from. Well, it still would be awkward but what else could he do? He needed to know if he could at least partly put a blame on his angel’s senses. To ease the guilt a little, so he could breath normally again, so he would be able to face Bon when he came back…

She almost fell down from a chair laughing, when he managed to ask his questions, stuttering and blushing. After she got herself under control, she explained.

“Well… angels are more sensitive to touches of people they fancy. A lot of us hate the sensuality, because it make us vulnerable. I guess kisses affect us most, as they are usually the sign of love and as such we are supposed to answer in kind. But it can get complicated if you are liked by two people and you find them attractive. So there is a rule that we don’t kiss anyone without permission as it could easily lead to something one doesn’t want to do.” She smiled at his expression and asked with a smirk. “So, who kissed you?” Rin got red in a face, making Akane laugh again. “C’mon, don’t be shy! Tell me, tell!” She sniggered, clapping her hands like a child, in glee.

“No one! Thank you for your explanation!” With that, he shot to his feet and almost run from the room, still embarrassed. Her laughter followed him into a corridor.

So, at least he had some excuse. It eased a guilt a little, but not much. This feeling stayed with him no matter what. It seemed that if it was strong enough, then angels could feel the emotion longer than usual. With a sigh, he turned towards his room.

The good thing about Shin was that he could take a rejection and not act strange or different at all. The following days he was just like before, like nothing had happened. He smiled at Rin and talked with him normally. After getting over his nervousness and anger, he could put the kiss in the back of his mind and spend time with him like he used to. Only that he kept his distance now and the man make it look like he didn’t notice that. 

“…and then, in the last moment I jumped out of the way and slashed the demon with a knife. I tell you, keeping a knife hidden on you comes in handy, it saved my life countless of times! Of course, it’s not as efficient or satisfactory as the bow is. Did I tell you about that one time I’ve hidden in some kind of bush and slaughtered almost a dozen with well aimed arrows?” Shin was babbling with enthusiasm and Rin smiled at him, listening. He liked those stories, his adventures were always fascinating. He was glad everything was right between them again, but that didn’t stop him from sitting away from the man. Better safe than sorry.

After a few stories like that, Shin finally managed to convince Rin to get himself a knife. He didn’t want to at first, as he believed his katana and flames were more than enough and besides – you have to be really close to use it, it would be harder to attack and actually feel the blood seeping down his hands – he shuddered at the mere thought of it. But on the other hand, he would have better protection and this was war, he had to keep to his resolve and don’t stop, no matter what.

With that decided, after his daily training with Akane and Lily, Rin and Shin went to the city to look for a perfect knife.

Heaven was still as breathtaking to Rin as the first time he saw it. He was practically living there for almost two months but he still couldn’t get used to the beauty of it. And this gold everywhere, it was hard to focus on anything else really, as the sun always made it shine brightly, catching his eye.

They arrived at the market place after a short walk, with Shin talking enthusiastically about weapons, mixing his own experiences with a knowledge he had from books and manuals.

Rin’s eyes got wide, he haven’t seen the place before. It was huge! Angels and even a few souls like Shin were scattered about, a big crowd that seemed to be one, living organism, everyone moving in synch. The sellers were talking loudly, trying to attract attention of customers, advertising their things. There was everything you could ever think to buy – food of any kind, fresh fruits and vegetables, clothes – fancy and casual in all the colors you’d want, toys for children and many, many more. Rin would just stand there in awe if Shin didn’t grab his hand to lead him into the crowd. He snapped out of his daze and tried to free his hand from the man – he still felt a little uncomfortable around him, no matter how much time passed after the kiss. Rin would blush near the man, whenever he accidentally (or not so) touched him or smirked in that sexy way… The boy hated himself he was letting the guy get to his head.

“Rin, don’t struggle, if I let go of you, you might get lost, there is too many people here. C’mon, I’m not doing anything bad, just relax and enjoy the shopping, alright?” He grinned at him and Rin didn’t have anything intelligent to say against it, so he sighed and nodded his head.

Shin lead the way, clutching the boy’s hand in his larger, warm one. Rin felt his palm tingle pleasantly and tried to ignore the sensation, focusing on the shops and stalls they passed. 

Finally, they reached their destination. Rin got his hand free and managed to convince himself he wasn’t disappointed about losing the contact. In front of him there were dozens of weapons laid on display. Knifes of every size, katanas, swords, bows, arrows…

“Good day! Do you have a military license or a permission to buy some, or are you just looking?” The man asked them politely. Rin looked at Shin with questioning eyes. Permission? He didn’t know he needed one!

“Good day. I have the license.” Shin said, showing the man a small, plastic card. He inspected it for a moment and then nodded.

“Great! So are you looking for anything in particular, sir?”

Rin was curious about those licenses stuff but decided to ask later.

“Yes, a knife. But thank you, we don’t need help.” With that, he turned his back on the surprised seller and ignored him until the man went away, muttering under his breath.

“You don’t technically have the permission to have a knife, so we don’t need him to get suspicious I’m buying it for you.” Shin explained when Rin was about to scold him for being so rude. “So, which one do you like?”

Rin eyed the knifes in wonder. They were all beautiful to him.

It took some time. Rin checked every one, balancing them in his hands, checking their weight and how they felt in his palm. Finally, he got only two he didn’t reject for some reason or other. One was a long knife with silver blade holder, elegantly engraved with some strange patters. The other one was much shorter and lighter but not as beautiful. Rin didn’t reject it as it felt good in his hands. It’s blade though was shining with a little blue as he moved it in the sun. When he noticed that, he knew it was the knife for him. There was something in this weapon that caught his attention.

“This one, huh? Good choice.” Shin nodded and took it so he could buy it. 

It turned out Shin had a hidden motive in getting Rin a knife – now he could spend more time with him as he offered to train him how to use it. It was useful knowledge so Rin agreed with a groan – more opportunities to be close physically… Fortunately, Shin was very professional when it came to teaching him how to fight. Rin never saw him in action before, so he wasn’t expecting the guy to be so quick or to move so gracefully…

Finally, the day came when Akane decided he completely controlled his new powers now. The flames didn’t give him difficulties anymore, but he still felt uncomfortable with them. After two months of being without his demon side he would get it back today. He was excited but scared at the same time.

“Alright, I guess you are as ready as you can get.” Gabriel decided after testing Rin. He nodded, determination in his eyes. “Ok, listen. I am going to release your demon side now. Don’t be afraid you’d go wild again – no one’s here you could hurt. If you can’t control it after a few minutes I will seal it. There is no way you could overpower me, you still have a lot to learn and if your demon side really take over you won’t be able to use angel power anyway.” He explained, sensing Rin still was scared he would hurt someone. “Just don’t be afraid, focus and fight. I believe in you. May the Lord guide you.” With that said, the archangel put his gentle hand at Rin’s shoulder. It was always relaxing him – he wondered if it was some kind of magic or if the angel simply was so kind a person he could feel it. He closed his eyes.

Gabriel’s power reached inside his soul. He felt the chains, tightly binding him for so long, slowly fade away. He was free! He was himself again! He didn’t think it would feel so good, relief flooded him. But then his flames came to life as well. Rin had forgotten how strong they were, how much it hurt to be burned… how beautiful they seemed to him. Gabriel’s presence left. Now it was only him against a demon. Rin ignored the pain and the alluring feeling of drowning in blue and focused. He had a job to do. He won’t fail.

Rin called forth to his golden flames. They answered, enveloping him and he sagged in relief as the burning feeling stopped. With the help of Lily’s exercises he calmed himself down completely and synchronized with his powers. Akane’s lessons in his mind, he shot the golden hue towards his blue flames. They hissed and attacked. He wondered briefly how was it possible his own weapon acted on it’s own, against him. It seemed alive.

Fighting fire with fire might look pointless, but the truth was it was effective. Both of the flames were so different, they could be other substances completely. He gasped as he felt his arm burning. Gritting his teeth, he attacked again. Rin remembered what Akane told him: “You have to surround it, no room to escape and then call it like you used to. I believe it needs to recognize you as it’s master, know you can restrain it. You need to keep a clear head while fighting it.” 

Easier said than done. Every time he managed to surround it, the flames would find a weak spot and get free.

Rin was getting desperate, his whole body ached from the strain and burns. He was weakening. Focusing on himself for a moment, he knew something was different. He felt free, but that was not it. Then, it clicked. Emotions. He was so intent to win the fight, that he ignored every thought or feeling that came to him. he believed he managed that thanks to his angel’s senses. But as he lost a focus for a moment, he realized he haven’t had so many emotions inside him for a long time. Determination was stronger, confidence in his abilities absolute and resolve unbreakable. Also, some he didn’t want like bloodthirst, desire to destroy and to let his blue flames overwhelm him. Rin shook his head. He had an idea. Screw Akane’s plan – how could she know about his flames anyway?

He called towards them again – this time with emotions. He wanted the flames to be his again, he missed them, they were his. He showed it to them, treating it like a living thing, trying to make it understand. Now, he got a reaction. An attack. He answered in kind. The battle continued.

Gabriel restrained Rin, gripping his wrists so hard they’d surely bruise. The kid was trashing around, enveloped in blue flames, his skin burned in some places. His hands were shining with gold, so the archangel knew he was still fighting. He prayed for the young soul, hoping he will win. He had to believe in him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rin was getting pissed. Those stupid flames didn’t want to submit to him, no matter which approach he’d choose. It was like trying to teach a wild wolf to play with a ball, when it only snarled at you and tore everything to pieces. Growling with frustration, he decided on a risky plan.

The blue flames enveloped him and he let them. Rin turned his gold ones completely off and waited. The pain hit him full force. He was burning again, this sensation so terrifying and familiar. When he felt he was loosing control of himself, he exploded with power, letting go of the bright light symbolizing his angel side. If the flames could, they would act surprised but they only hissed, swirling around.

Gabriel had to jump away from the kid when the blue flames intensified so much his hands burned as well. Absentmindedly using his healing powers to stop the pain, he tried to grab Rin again. He noticed gold light with relief and decided to let him be. It seemed the fight wasn’t over yet.

Rin finally got the right idea. It wasn’t much about beating them to submission. Sure, power was needed to keep them at bay and to keep sane but it wasn’t the key. He remembered his dealings with Satan, when he possessed his mind. Attacking did nothing. It was a force of will that was needed. He focused on the feeling, on his memory of that fight. He was panicked then but it was determination which worked. Seeing his brother dying made adrenaline rush in his veins and his resolve had became strong like a solid stone. Rin took a deep breath and focused on his hatred towards Satan. It burned within his chest with a steady fire. Everything about him seemed to be connected somehow to flames, he mused. Another emotion filled him – care for his brother, for his friends, for Bon. It was all for them after all. With that, his determination build itself, becoming a force he could use. Recognizing this feeling, he pushed at the flames, not with fire, or power, or anything else but his own will. You will obey me now.

Gabriel rushed to his side when he saw Rin falling down. The blue flames were around him but when he caught the kid, he had found them not hurting his hands anymore. He heard a groan and looked down at Rin’s face. Blue eyes full of satanic powers gazed back at him. The archangel was about to bind him again when Rin grinned. This was a cocky smile he knew so well.

“I did it.” He beamed and Gabriel sighed with relief. He helped him up on his feet, he was still a little unsteady but happy as ever. And proud of himself.

“I’m glad you managed it. But you need to be careful now.” Gabriel warned him with a small frown. “This power is different than ours. It won’t stay calm and obedient. You need to be aware and in control, try not to loose your cool.” Rin nodded, his face grim.

He knew that winning this fight was hard and it didn’t mean he was safe now. On his self control depended a lot. But he was confident he will make it, failure was not an option.

After checking Rin over, Gabriel let him go and rest. The boy was still shaking a little, his steps unsteady. He felt like he was training non stop for a week, so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. Rin couldn’t even turn his flames off so they won’t swirl around his body. He fell asleep instantly, just as his head hit a pillow. 

It took him two days of constant exercises on control with Lily to be able to turn off and on his flames at will. Rin had found those harder than before. His emotions were in chaos, he never knew when he would react unexpectedly to something. Some times he would snarl and yell, when Akane angered him or Shin got too close, other times he would be uninterested and calm, making even a stoic Lily uneasy. At least his attraction to Shin was easier to deal with. Sure, he still thought the man was hot, but now his body only reacted to it’s rightful mate – Rin was glad he’s seen Bon before he’d left. His demonic side couldn’t wait to get back and claim his lover. He was so messed up, but happier than before. Indifference wasn’t something he wanted to experience all the time.

Since Akane sneaked up on him while he slept and dredged some funny powder at him, he was a light sleeper. He still remembered the prank and how his skin itched for a whole day. So when he felt someone touching his face, even though he was in deep slumber, he awoke.

He shot his eyes open and met the most beautiful irises he’s ever seen. Startled, he opened his mouth to ask a question but lips crashing on his stopped him. 

Rin moaned in want when he felt a warm, wet tongue licking his own. Arms acted without a second thought, sneaking around his neck and bringing the other boy closer. Oh, how he missed him, his taste, his smell, the way he felt… 

Rin didn’t even notice when his night clothes disappeared, he only knew that suddenly he felt skin on skin, chest on chest and lips everywhere. His mind was long gone, no questions popped out, he could only moan in pleasure as his neck was sucked, nipples fondled… He was burning, burning with want, more, more! Rin’s hands were gripping tightly onto the firm shoulders, leaving little cuts were his small claws pushed too strongly, but the other boy didn’t mind, continuing his ministrations. Lips moved down, kissing, licking and sucking on his skin, it was electrifying and oh so hot… Finally, his strained arousal was touched, a lick here, a small bite there… yes, perfect, just like that!

He wasn’t aware of fingers slipping in, but suddenly he was full, three of them moving sensually in and out, stretching him and pressing on just the right spot.

And then he was moving, moving along with his lover, meeting every thrust and moaning, purring. Fingers on his skin, lips swallowing sounds of pleasure and thrust this feeling thrust of belonging thrust of being loved thrust of loving thrust thrust thrust…

Before he realized he was coming with his lover’s name on his lips.

“BON!”

Rin shot up in his bed, confused and spent. He looked around his dark bedroom and sighed. Falling down back on his pillow, he run his hand through his hair. He was sweaty and sticky and a little embarrassed but still happy. It was a first erotic dream he had since changing. 

Rin was glad that his passion for Bon didn’t disappear, it was just hidden along with his demonic power. Taking a few deep breaths, he dragged himself to the bathroom.

Another month passed on training, his blue flames gave him little problems, he could use them as precise as before. His only concern was to keep them obedient, so he had to control his temperament – it was as bad as when he was human or maybe even worse. Akane was whining at him, saying that he was too hard to figure out now. Rin always made fun of her, acting even more strange just to irritate her. They were good friends.

Shin’s obsession didn’t lessen, but he was unhappy when he realized Rin stopped blushing around him and sending him glances. The man kept close though, training with him or just talking. Rin was immune to the guy’s charm now, so he could actually enjoy his company.

Finally, he could have his beloved sword back. Sure, knife was fun and all, but it couldn’t compare to Kurikara. When he grabbed it his flames swirled around happily. He felt like he was getting his friend back.

Katsu was a strange person, he decided after their first lesson. Every one of his teachers acted like his friends would, but not him. The man was serious and strict, demanding discipline and hard work. He was a typical soldier, used to taking and giving orders and the first thing he told Rin was that he wouldn’t baby-sit him like others did. Even though he was shorter than Rin, it was obvious he thought himself better than the kid he was to teach.

Fighting with his sword again was as easy as before, but it seemed that his every move was wrong in some sense. He got reprimanded and scowled at, having to change his style so Katsu would let him off the hook. After just a few hours he was tired and irritated, feeling his anger bubbling just beyond the surface of his self control. One more insult and he was sure to snap.

Fortunately, Katsu decided then that it was enough for a first lesson. He gave Rin books he should read. The boy snorted at that – learning sword fighting from books? That man was insane.

After that, his happy days at the Academy seemed to be over. He was spending almost all his time with Katsu, as Lily said she taught him everything she could and Akane disappeared somewhere, saying she will be back next month. That left him only with Shin as company – not that he didn’t enjoy talking with him, but too much time with the man could get on his nerves. Gabriel was calm and pleasant to be around but he had his own business to attend to, so Rin didn’t met him often.

With so much time spending with people that easily irritated him, he started to miss home more and more. He wanted to speak with Yukio or spend time with Bon, he would be happy even with Amaimon right now. His days contained training, reading boring books or training so more with Shin.

Rin had never imagined he would be so happy to see Akane. The funny girl was like a sun, her smile brightening his mood instantly. He could forget for a moment how much he missed his boyfriend or brother, she had a tendency to keep your mind occupied all the time.

Training with Katsu was still a pain, no matter how much time has passed, he couldn’t get used to the warrior’s way of doing things. But he was learning a lot, he had to admit. Not just techniques and practical information – the man taught him how to think strategically, defense and offence – practically everything a good solder should know. Reading all those books had been a pain in the ass – Rin hated to learn from texts but he managed. With so much going around him, he didn’t notice when a year passed by. 

With so much time, he figured out how to control his emotions so he could be sure his blue flames won’t rebel. It left him a little empty at first, but he decided it was better than those unpredictable reactions he had earlier. He could feel more sane, sometimes almost like his old self.

“I guess you are good enough.” Stated Katsu, lying on the ground in defeat with Kurikara at his throat. Rin grinned at that and helped the man up. Dusting himself off, he said “Do you feel ready to be tested by Gabriel-sama?”

Rin paused for a moment. That would be a final test, after that it was only war on his path. He was scared, even though he would never admit that out loud. Sure, he has learned a lot and was much better than before, but was he really so strong to go against Satan? The bastard had such an incredible power it was terrifying… Rin took a deep breath, straightened up and nodded.

“I believe I am ready.”

“Good. Then let’s give it one more week of training to see if you really are.” Katsu smirked at his dejected face and left. Rin sighed and took a training stance to practice swings some more.

“Akane, I’m so nervous!” He whined while they were waiting for Gabriel to show up. This last week of intense training has made Rin’s confidence in his skills stronger but it didn’t erase fear completely. “What if I lose?”

“Then you do. It’s not like you will be fighting to death! Cheer up, Rin, I saw how you fight, you are freaking awesome!” Akane grinned, patting his back in a friendly affection. “So take a deep breath and focus on yourself, forget about doubts! You can do it!” Rin had to smile at her obvious enthusiasm and optimism. Taking her advice, he used one of quick meditation exercises to relax and clear his mind. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was already there.

“Good morning, Rin. I hope you are ready for a test?” He nodded, standing few meters away from him, taking a fighting stance. The archangel took his sword out and did the same. Everyone who came to witness, held their breaths with anticipation. 

Rin had to admit that an archangel in a fight was a beautiful sight to behold. His hair in disarray, deep concentration marking his features, each step taken with thought and consideration. After a few minutes Rin was sure Gabriel was a great strategist. He acted like he had at last four moves figured out ahead of time. Any chance the boy might get to attack he would defend without a problem or gracefully dodge. Half an hour of trying to get to him and Rin was already irritated.

Gabriel charged seeing his opponent’s weakness. Rin remembered one of Katsu’s lessons: when an enemy is attacking straight on it might mean two things – one, they are charging head on with pure strength, then you should use their momentum against them and their force to throw them off balance, or second, they have a clever plan and you should think twice about attacking – sometimes it’s better to dodge and see what happens. Knowing the angel it was the second option. With a split second decision Rin took off in the air. It seemed to surprise Gabriel as they were fighting on the ground till now. Seeing an advantage, Rin attacked. Adding his demon flames to Kurikara blade gave a deadly combination.

Gabriel was caught off guard by this and Rin managed to get a first cut. He slashed at his shoulder and the blood seeped out. The boy instantly felt guilty about it but didn’t lose his concentration.

The archangel didn’t let him get a second attack through. Parrying his next swing with his own sword he added a golden ray as an surprise. With a gasp Rin tried to move out of the way but was too slow. Piercing pain shot through his side, leaving burns and wounds. Hissing, he flew higher. Gabriel was looking up at him not spreading his wings. It seemed he wanted the boy to attack first.

When he decided to dive, suddenly too quick for him to react, Gabriel flew up and cut his wing. This wound was much worse than any other he got till then. He was about to fall and hit the ground hard but by a sheer will power he kept swinging until he landed on his feet. Gabriel was ready to attack him.

The fight continued for over an hour, leaving bleeding wounds and exhaustion in it’s wake. Rin was frustrated and tired and Gabriel looked worse for wear. Yet, none of them was ready to give up.

It took next half an hour for Rin to get another chance at a good attack. The archangel has lost his footing for a moment and the boy took full advantage of it, charging head on without a second thought and tacking him to the ground. They rolled, fighting with their bodies instead of swords and by some miracle Rin landed on top of the man. Grinning down at him, he brought Kurikara forward and placed it at his throat. Everything ceased movement. 

“Does it mean I win or do I have to slash your throat to make it official?” Rin asked him cockily and the angel laughed at that.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself.” He said and pressed his sword firmly against Rin’s side. The boy’s smile fell off and he frowned. They eyed each other for a moment and then as quick as it disappeared the grin was back.

“Oh really? And what would you say to this?” Rin activated his blue flames, concentrating hard. They enveloped his whole frame and then moved with a hiss towards Gabriel. The man’s eyes widened at that and it seemed he believed Rin would burn him. But he took extra care just to scare him, not doing any actual damage. The temperature of the flames might have felt uncomfortable for an angel but wasn’t harmful. “As you can tell I’m in full control of my flames. I could burn you to a crisp before you’d even think about stabbing me. And even if you managed, you’d be dead and I could heal. So, do you surrender?”

With a sigh, Gabriel nodded. “Yes, I do. I guess you are a winner of this fight.”

“Yes!” With a happy grin, Rin turned off his flames, stood up and jumped in excitement. Gabriel got to his feet as well and dusting his robe off he smiled at the kid. Just when Rin wasn’t looking, he attacked without a warning.

Just pure instinct saved Rin from getting badly hurt. He swirled around and took off in the air, even though his wounded wing protested with stabs of pain. After that, he dived down and managed to knocked out his sword with a well placed kick.

“Alright, I admit it. You truly won.” Gabriel said, smiling widely. Rin eyed him with caution this time, not wanting to turn his back on him again. With a laugh, Gabriel took his fallen sword and left the place, saying he will speak with him later. Rin took a deep breath and sat down, exhausted and bleeding. He couldn’t believe he won against an archangel – this fight was the hardest one he had ever took a part of. Even getting Satan out of his head seemed a walk in a park comparing to this. All tension leaving him, the blood lose eventually got to him and he fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A year. A long, lonely, miserable year has passed. Sometimes Bon wondered if Rin was still alive… But when those dark thoughts tried to seep in, he would shake his head to get rid of them. What was worse, he realized he missed the boy less and less, everyday life keeping him too busy to think about the times they spent together. All year he was studying hard, learning about demons - which final verse would be the best to use against certain monsters. Along with mental training, he took a physical one as well, taking shooting lessons from Yukio. He would be taking his Dragoon exam soon. As the situation at school got completely under control, they could resume their almost normal routine. The demons didn’t give up, though, so a sight of a bloodied exorcist coming back from a battle was a recurrent occurrence. 

Bon and Konekomaru finally passed Meister on Aria. Shima still had a little problems with memorizing everything and would have to take his exam again. Izumo was a Tamer, which wasn’t surprising, but it seemed she lost her will to fight after Paku’s death. She was locked in her room most of the time and when she was out – it wasn’t the same girl anymore. Dark circles under her eyes, pale skin and constant frown marred her face. Her eyes were empty. Even Shiemi had to give up on trying to make her smile.

Bon shook his head sadly as Izumo passed him by in the corridor. He had no time to talk with her today. To try to make her open up. The only thing he would usually get from those conversations was anger. She was obviously depressed and decided to ignore the world around her. He thought she would be stronger than that, though. Then again, he couldn’t completely blame her – he himself was acting different than he used to. Depression was slowly taking over his heart no matter how stubbornly he tried to stay optimistic. He was bitter and easy to anger, so no one would notice how he felt. Yukio knew anyway. He missed Rin as well and sometimes wondered if he’d see him again.

The difference between Yukio and Bon was that the former knew a lot more about Rin and his stubbornness. He was strong. Yukio just had to remind himself of that fact to get rid of those dark thoughts. Besides Shiemi was helping a lot in keeping his life bright. Just one of her kind smiles was enough to make him forget about anything else.

Bon finally arrived at his destination. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he pushed the large doors open. Stepping slowly inside a dimly lit hall, he bowed respectfully to the commission that was about to observe his Dragoon exam. Another deep breath, while they were explaining how it would look like and in a blink of an eye – a first target. Bon moved quickly and shot.

Yukio was smiling lightly as he moved towards the fountain. Shiemi was waiting for him there. They wanted to spend an afternoon together as he was finally free of any missions. She finished her last exam two days ago becoming a Tamer. Last week was extremely busy for both of them, so they were looking forward to relaxing together.

Rin didn’t think that leaving the Angel’s Academy would be so hard. This place became his home. Akane was hugging him tightly, making him squirm. She babbled on and on how much she’d miss him and made him promise he will kick Satan’s ass quickly and come back for a visit. He laughed at that and sworn he’d be back before she realized he wasn’t there. Lily was a lot more calm, only smiling lightly at him and when he said his goodbyes, she bowed formally in return. He turned towards Shin now, who was standing at the side, hands deep in his pockets. His expression was dark, it seemed he has finally admitted defeat to himself about getting Rin where he wanted him.

“Thank you for everything…” Rin tried anyway, but the man only snorted, nodded his head and left, his dark coat following his sharp movements like a black mist. Rin sighed watching him go.

“Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t like goodbyes.” Gabriel smiled kindly. Rin felt familiar calmness setting into his frame. He smiled back.

Nodding at Katsu – he wasn’t about to thank him for anything – he looked one last time at the great building and the angels. Grinning back at Akane, Rin took Gabriel’s warm hand and left Heaven. He knew he would miss this gold place but now all he could think about was home. He was coming home.

Yukio and Shiemi were in the middle of a quiet and very pleasant conversation when one of the angles approached them. Yukio just knew he was about to get another mission. With a sigh he stood up to face her. His eyes got wide when he got the news and along with Shiemi they almost run towards the chairman’s office.

“…and then I had to let the demon jump close to me, so I could shot off his head. That quick bastard wouldn’t let me hit him otherwise!” Bon exclaimed, talking about his Dragoon exam in excitement. He was sure he did alright. Shima and Konekomaru listened in awe. He was getting to the good part when someone interrupted him. A little angry at that but still polite as always, he listened to the man. When he realized what he was talking about, he run passed him, bumping into the man’s shoulder in a hurry. His friends didn’t follow.

Yukio composed himself before knocking. Shiemi was a little out of breath but she still managed to shout happily and throw her arms around a surprised Rin. When he got out of her enthusiastic embrace, he grinned at Yukio. The brothers hugged as well.

“I’m so happy to see you, Nii-san! You have no idea how worried we all were about you!” Yukio eventually let go of him and took a long look. Rin changed a lot. Of course he remembered how he looked just before leaving but it was still new to him. Small claws, ears more pointed than usual, two blue flames on top of his head and the most shocking – wings, not hidden by anything, as he was wearing a shirt made especially for angels. Yukio knew about them but he didn’t actually see the wings before, as Rin had hidden them under a too big shirt back then. He was shocked by the black one of course. His brother wasn’t offended by his stare and only laughed at his dumb expression. The doors burst open just when he was about to tease Yukio. Anything he wanted to say died on his lips when he looked towards the entrance.

They stood there for a long moment, just looking at each other. Shiemi blushed seeing that kind of a stare and quickly led Yukio out of the office. With a warm smile Gabriel stood up and made Mephisto come with him, asking questions about his army of angels. The chairman protested a little, as he loved watching dramatic scenes but got out of his own office anyway. After all, they really needed this time alone. And he couldn’t refuse answers to the archangel. Not after relying on angels’ army for survival of his playground.

Bon took a few slow steps and finally closed the door. His eyes didn’t leave Rin’s face as he advanced towards him. Suddenly the strange spell keeping Rin still broke. With a movement so quick Bon only saw a blurred flame. Even though he knew Rin wasn’t going to hurt him, he flinched a little. He moved like he wanted to escape his embrace.

“Bon…?” Feeling his unease, Rin backed off. The grin he just had on his face dimmed. Was his boyfriend afraid of him now? He got a little overexcited, so his flames activated. He quickly got them under control. Or maybe… Bon wasn’t his anymore? Panic showed on Rin’s face.

“Rin! I’m sorry, you just startled me a little.” He said, looking away in embarrassment. After a short, uncomfortable moment he glanced at him again. “I… uh, how was your training?”

Rin sighed, unhappy. He imagined this scene a little bit different… He moved away from Bon and sat down on the sofa.

“It was alright. Exhausting, but I’ve learned a lot.” He said pouting, his arms crossed on his chest. Bon laughed at that. Rin was still as childish as ever.

“You might have changed a lot, but you are still a baka.”

“What?!” Fuming, Rin got up again to give him a piece of his mind. Just as he opened his mouth warm lips fell on his, stopping any words he might have said. He wrapped his arms around him and melted into the kiss. This was what he imagined their reunion to be. Chest to chest, strong arms around him, lips gently caressing his, making his whole body warm…

“I missed you…” Rin whispered, running his fingers through Bon’s hair. It’s gotten longer but was still as soft as ever. “For a moment I thought… I thought you moved on…” He admitted in a whisper.

“I wouldn’t! I promised, I’d wait for you, didn’t I? It was because of those flames of yours I…”

“Baka! I would have never hurt you! Trust me a little!” Rin almost got angry but Bon silenced him with a kiss again. They were happily snogging when the doors opened with a loud bang.

One second Bon has his boyfriend kissing him and the next he stumbles as something pushed him out of the way. Confused, he just stood there, empty arms still up in the air, mouth open in a surprise. Rin’d laugh at his expression if he wasn’t occupy at the moment.

“What the hell…?!” 

Amaimon has tackled Rin but he quickly reacted, rolling along with his attacker and pinning him to the ground. The Earth King’s shocked face met with Rin’s firm one. At his throat Rin held a knife. The blade had a mesmerizing, bluish hue. 

“Otouto! You’ve changed. I like it!” He exclaimed, grinning madly like he always did. He seemed not to mind the blade pressed into his throat or a furious face of the one holding it.

“Baka! I could have hurt you badly! Never attack me like that if you don’t want to have your ass kicked!” Rin snarled down at him and smoothly got up. Amaimon stood as well but less graciously and grinned again. It was hard to stay mad at him when he acted like that.

Rin has spent the rest of the day caching up with Bon, Yukio and Shiemi. Amaimon reserved his time later that evening. He wanted to spar. 

Rin enjoyed hearing about everyone’s exams and teased his brother about the lovey-dovey smile he had whenever Shiemi glanced his way. He also got all the information about war they could give him. Demons still attacked but kept out of the school, thanks to angels’ protection. They usually choose smaller towns, destroying houses and possessing weaker people. The damage wasn’t too extreme but it kept the exorcists so busy they couldn’t rest for long. The harder part was to keep the existence of demons from common people. Vatican had a lot of work with that.

“I know that we owe a lot to those angels but do they have to act so high and mighty all the time?” Bon complained. “You’d think they would be nice, smiling creatures but nooo… They are always grim or indifferent. They act like they are better than we are.”

“Bon… uh, I understand them very well. This is their nature, I was like that too. At first you feel like all your emotions are weak or something. Whatever I felt disappeared so quickly I almost panicked…” Rin tried to explain how he felt in the beginning but couldn’t find the right words to describe it.

“But you seem normal now!”

“That’s because of my demon side.” Rin’s explanation about demon’s emotions was a start to a long discussion. Yukio got so interested in a subject Rin felt he’d strangle him. A teacher side of his sibling wasn’t something he missed.

When Gabriel approached him Rin smiled, glad to be free from his brother’s persistent questions. He loved him and all but sometimes Yukio was just too boring. His smile fell when he realized Gabriel’s face was too serious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“I am truly grateful for the aid the angels provided for my school.” Mephisto bowed his head in thanks but his eyes were cold. Some things never change. Animosity between demons and angels is one of those. Even though they were united by a common enemy and basically fought together, they didn’t trust each other. The chairman had his private reasons as well, ancient history of his own duel. The one he had actually lost and was lucky his existence continued. He was a person who understood how important an ally angels were, so he acted pleasantly enough. Gabriel’s calm aura helped a little to put aside dark emotions.

Archangels were the only ones among creatures of Heaven which demons could tolerate or even like. Their power was said to be enormous – something to admire and fear. Peaceful atmosphere surrounded them because of their own, unique magic – it calmed demons down. Thanks to that effect a conversation with an archangel was a completely different experience than with a common angel. Usually they didn’t look down on demons thinking they were better than everyone around them.

“I’m glad we could help. I believe it is time to finally let go of old grudges and become more friendly. I am sure that we could coexist without war, like we did before. Balance is what we seek for and with a blessing of our Lord I believe we will establish it again.” Gabriel’s gentle eyes made Mephisto shiver slightly. He wasn’t one to lose composure but inside he felt uneasy. Confused. Like he wasn’t totally in control of himself and that was making him angry. He clearly remembered feeling that way before. He kept his jovial exterior though.

“I agree. My dearest father went too far this time. We need to keep the balance of souls in each dimension or the consequences will be dire.” Silence fell for a moment and Mephisto took it to study the archangel. He hadn’t changed one bit from the time they’ve seen each other before.

_He was young and curious. Finally getting away from his father’s merciless clutches he managed to appear in Assiah. It wasn’t a first time he got there but he still wasn’t used to traveling between worlds. The archangel happened to see his ungraceful landing. His laugher didn’t offend the young demon. It should as he was really proud and touchy if anyone made fun of him. Having enough power to show them their place, he never hesitated to attack. But this laugh was captivating. A clear, beautiful sound, luring the demon in even better than begging cries of his victims. And those eyes. So gentle they should repulse but somehow instead they calmed him. Or maybe it was his aura. Mephisto never felt such warm emotions before._

_Heart beating faster he tried to attract the angel’s attention. He got a name: Gabriel and a smile. But the more he spoke with this strange creature, the more frustrated he got. He felt uncontrolled. He was always most proud of his acting skills but now… now his mask was slipping, he got nervous, feeling that the angel saw through him… and didn’t particularly like the truth. Gabriel was too cold, too indifferent. Mephisto knew deep down inside… he was hurt. Even though he couldn’t even admit that to himself._

_Being a young demon means you don’t control your emotions fully. You can hide them if you are strong willed enough but you can’t get rid of them so easily. And they pile up. One more thing and you suddenly blow up. No logic, just fury. Getting a “I am a creature of God. I cannot defile his Light with a fallen angel’s power.” as an answer to his confession was enough. His heart crushed, he has charged without second thought._

_Gabriel spared his life. “May the mercy of our Lord make thee see the Light.” What was worse, his voice was still beautiful. His eyes gentle. His face bore a kind smile…_

He shook his head to get rid of this old memory. He wasn’t a young demon anymore. Cooling down his emotions, he got straight to the point.

“I have some important news for you. I believe now will be a good time to get Rin in Gehenna. My spies uncovered that Satan has ordered all of his loyal demons to gather near his palace. If we want to attack him, we need to act quickly. Before his army is ready to flood Assiah. He would need an enormous Gehenna gate to move them all. I’m sure he plans to use Rin to open it. We have no more than a few days before the demons move.”

“I see.” Gabriel’s voice was worried. “I will inform him immediately.” He stood up, thanked Mephisto with a negligent nod and rushed out of the office.

Mephisto sighed watching him go. He sure didn’t change one bit.

“Amaimon, go with Rin. He’d need your help.” With a puff small, green hamster changed back into the Earth King. He grinned at the new challenge.

“It’ll be fun! But are we really going against father?” His expression quickly changed to one of worry. He bit his long nail slightly.

“Yes. Enough is enough. I won’t tolerate him destroying this world completely. I like it here too much. Gehenna is boring, I won’t come back there. The only way to keep my playground intact is to fight Satan. So go. Don’t make me angry by dying!” He scowled but his eyes shown a little concern.

“Fine, fine, don’t fret. Me and otouto will kick their asses!” Grinning once again, he left the office.

 

Situation outlined, Rin’s mood darkened a little. He wasn’t expecting the battle so soon. He just got back after a long time of training. He hoped to have at least a few days to catch up with everyone. Being told he’d have to leave at dawn wasn’t in his plans.

“I don’t get it. Why should I leave now that the army is concentrating around Satan? Shouldn’t I wait for them to attack here and then sneak in? I won’t be able to fight an army!” Rin’s panicked eyes met Gabriel’s. The angel sighed but explained patiently

“As I told you before, Satan will want you to open the Gehenna gate. Here, you are more exposed to his mental attack. You were not trained enough for that eventuality. If he tried to take over your body, you’d be able to keep him away but not forever. It would tire you out and I’m sure he won’t give up this time. Besides, now is the best time to move as his forces are in chaos. Demons aren’t an organized army. They would need to see a personal gain in this, to decide if they wanted to obey or not. Also Satan would have to show them his anger for disobeying. Either way, his and his demons’ attention will be elsewhere. You’d be able to move more freely.”

Resigned, Rin nodded and agreed to go. Amaimon promised they’d be having fun fighting together. It didn’t lift his dark mood.

“As for the army, I managed to gather a few souls to aid you.” Gabriel reassured him with a smile. Rin opened his mouth in surprise and everyone chuckled at his expression. “You didn’t think I’d send you completely alone there, did you?”

“I, uh… Thank you.” He smiled apologetically in embarrassment. He should have had more faith in the archangel.

Gabriel explained all the details, where to meet and how to recognize his supporters. Angels couldn’t enter Gehenna but those souls like Shin sure could. They weren’t ready to move yet but would join Rin as soon as possible.

After Rin understood the most important parts of the explanation, his eyes focused on the other side of the room. Yukio got Gabriel’s attention with his precise questions, so Rin used this to his advantage. Moving slowly, not to arouse suspicions, he inched towards Bon. Grabbing his hand, they disappeared through slightly ajar doors. No one noticed their departure, too involved with lively discussion.

Bon took the lead and turned into corridor. After a short walk in silence, they stopped in front of some doors. He took out a key.

“Normally I wouldn’t have this but times are hard.” He said, turning the Exorcists’ special key in the lock. The doors opened, showing a different room, probably in some far away place.

“Sugoi! What is this place?” Rin moved to get a better look but Bon grabbed him and pinned to the closed doors. Before Rin could react in any way, he was being kissed. Forgetting the elegant furniture, he melted into the kiss. Hard wood of oak doors bit into his back but he didn’t pay it any mind. His senses were overheated, focusing his whole attention on the warm, muscular body in front of him. He couldn’t get enough. Bon moaned feeling hot tongue dominating an inside of his mouth. Rin’s hand grabbed his hair while the other squeezed his butt. Temperature rose instantly.

Separating their lips for breath, Bon opened his glazed eyes. His pupils got wide in shock when he noticed he was surrounded by blue flames. Seeing his panic, Rin gently stroked his cheek.

“Don’t be afraid of me, please… I control those fully. This is who I am.” He whispered, soothingly. Movement took Bon’s attention away from the deadly flames. Wings spread around them, hugging him closer to Rin’s chest. He sighed, relaxing again. Somehow those wings along with his boyfriend gentle expression made him feel safe again.

“Sorry… It’s just… hard to get used to.” He hesitantly leaned back in and felt the warmth of the flames on his face. Electric blue eyes held him captivated. This kiss was much gentler than a previous one. They stayed leaning on those doors for a long while, relearning each other’s body.

Good thing about having Exorcists’ key is that no one would find out where you went to. A bad side is that when you are actually needed to be found… Well, enough said Yukio was pissed, running around the place searching for his irresponsible twin. Gabriel wasn’t concerned, only smiled mysteriously and said he believed Rin understood all the important details and shouldn’t be bothered now. Yukio went to look for him anyway.

Much later, when Rin and Bon finally decided to join the rest of the world, Yukio tired himself out already. He only scolded Rin for disappearing without a word and decided to let him be. He looked too happy holding Bon’s hand to be shouted at. Such a content expression was rare to see on their faces.

“I hope for the sake of all of us you do know the plan, Nii-san.” With that said, he turned around and hastily walked away. Rin sighed. His brother didn’t change one bit. Still taking everything too seriously. He knew what he was doing and didn’t need some elaborate, detailed plan of action. In real fight those never work out anyway.

The morning came all too soon. He had to leave Bon again and this time… there wasn’t a guarantee he’d come back. Bon knew this too and held him tightly.

“Bon…” He whispered, trying to get up.

“Rin.”

“You know I can’t stay any longer.” The embrace tightened.

“…”

With a sigh he gave up on struggling and hugged him back. They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

“I want to go with you.”

“Bon, we’ve been over this… You can’t!” Rin moved his face from the crook of his neck to look into his eyes. They expressed anger mixed with concern.

“Yea, yea I know. I still want to go. You think that waiting here for you is easy?! I knew you were safe but I still got pissed because you weren’t here! And now? I will go crazy imagining the worst! You idiot, I don’t know why I let you agree to do this!” He was shouting but it was obvious he wasn’t really angry. He only wanted to hide the fact he was so worried.

Rin rolled them over in one quick move, pinning him to the bed. Feathers fluttered above them.

“I will come back. There is no other option so don’t even think about it. I’m not asking you to wait for me this time.” The last statement made Bon scowl. Rin didn’t let him speak.

“Don’t wait, just act. I am going there to fight but I am sure the attacks won’t stop. Once Satan realizes I’ve disappeared again, he will change his plans. So instead of worrying about me, fight those bastards here. Take care of yourself and I will do the same.”

“You are still an idiot.” Bon said but his voice admitted defeat. He knew Rin was right, they will do what they have to do and survive to see each other again.

“Maybe but I’m your idiot.” Grinning, he gave him a peck on the lips. Bon was obviously dissatisfied with that and grabbed his head for a proper kiss. Eventually though they had to separate.

“I really need to go. Amaimon is waiting for me. He will get me there as no one taught me yet how to travel my myself.”

“Fine, fine, let’s go.”

Dressed and halfway presentable Rin got out of their room. Bon embraced him one last time.

“You know, I still believe you are so stupid you will forget to die when killed.” Bon whispered sweetly and laughed at Rin’s angry expression. He jumped out of the way of his fist. “Keep it up!” Shouting, he run with Rin hot on his heels. No matter how much they’ve changed, they actually stayed the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin’s first impression of Hell wasn’t exactly as he expected it to be. He thought he will see something horrible, with tortured souls and demons hurting them with glee. What he saw was so different he couldn’t believe this place could look like that. How? Well… nice. He was standing on a hill (which didn’t surprise him as getting to Heaven was the same as well), made of soft, grey sand. Sure, behind him wasn’t anything magnificent – just a desert till the horizon. What captured his whole attention was the city in front of him. Rin looked in awe, still unsure he got to the right place.

As Heaven was purely golden, Hell was red like a ruby. The color wasn’t unpleasant to the eye. This red spoke of royalty, wealth and power. Buildings were high and strange, like nothing he’s ever seen before. An infinite number of strange towers were mixed with small, round houses or large and magnificent estates. The towers were catching his attention because they were spiral or had some unusual balconies and windows. Looking at the outskirts of the beautiful town, he noticed a poor part of Hell. Houses – or more like shacks – were also red but the color seemed faded, like no one had repainted it for centuries. There were no towers there but small, shaky buildings, looking worse for wear.

“What do you think, Otouto?” Amaimon asked him with a real smile, seeing he was overwhelmed. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Father sure knew how to build something tasteful! Let’s go explore before we wreak some havoc!!” Laughing madly, he run down the hill.

Rin could only nod to that and follow his overexcited brother. He knew he shouldn’t enter into the town before getting his backup but he was curious. Did anyone knew how he looked, anyway? And being with Amaimon should be safe. He wanted to see the fountain he noticed before. It seemed to have some dragons or maybe strange demons on it. And those towers looked like fun! More so than the Tokyo tower, for sure!

Without thinking of repercussions, Rin entered the beautiful, red city, laughing at Amaimon’s jokes. Demons were rushing on the streets, some looking very much human like Rin, other completely horror-like. Yet, it seemed everyone was excited over something, running here or there, arguing, fighting or destroying things. Rin has never before entered a crowd so lively. He could now clearly understand the animosity between demons and angels. In Heaven, everything was so peaceful. Here, it felt so full of life and energy, angels couldn’t probably stand all the rush. He could tell that the atmosphere was getting to him – he wanted to run around too and he felt his body buzzing with excitement.

“C’mon! Let’s go see the fountain!” Rin shouted towards Amaimon and not waiting for him, run in the main direction of the city centre.

“Hahaha! Sure! Let’s race!” Amaimon replied, happy. He liked it when his Otouto was so carefree. If he was raised in Hell, along with his brothers, they could have so much fun together!

No one took a second glance towards a running teenager. Or so Rin thought. Because one pair of red eyes blinked and followed his movements. Soon, he had a pursuer.

The fountain was large! It really showed a dragon, it’s glorious wings spread wide, red water, like liquid fire, flowing from his opened mouth. Around him there were a few demons – one with two heads, other with horns and a fluffy tail – but all beautiful. There was also a wolf with eyes made of blue sapphires – Rin realized it must have been Satan’s form on Earth. The water flowing around was crystal clear, mixing with the red one from the dragon. He stood there, his eyes shining. He could spent a whole day watching it and wouldn’t get bored.

“Niiiice, isn’t it?” Amaimon said, catching up to him. “The wolf is father’s form. The dragon is supposed to show strength and power, while the other demons are manifestation of loyalty.” He explained.

They chatted a little, eyes not leaving the magnificent sight. Finally they got bored looking at the flowing water. Rin decided to just take a random turn and explore until he would have to go and find his backup. This city was just too beautiful and he was so curious about it. How would it be like to grow up in here?

Soon, the buildings got more closer to each other, it seemed it was the centre of the town. A lot of shops and stalls were open, showing a lot of different, interesting things to buy. He stopped at one to look at a peculiar material – it was green like a fresh grown grass and very soft in touch. 

“Look at this! I’ve forgotten the market was here!” Amaimon exclaimed and got Rin’s whole attention. He gasped.

Angels. Angels were standing there, in the middle of a large platform. Their hands and legs were bound together by a heavy looking chain. Wings, no white and fluffy anymore but grey and damaged, were bleeding from many wounds, just as their faces, twisted in pain or anger or both. Rin couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Let’s go away.” Amaimon whispered, realizing his mistake. Rin was half angel, wasn’t he? He would pity those creatures and might even want to free them.

“What, no! What are they doing to them? Why are they here? I though angels couldn’t enter Hell.” Rin glanced at his brother but his eyes move back to the platform. He noticed one beautiful, blond girl, younger than him, with tears steaming down her face as one of the demons grabbed her and started to make offers. Offers to sell her.

“They can’t. Those are the angels that lost their powers, because of breaking some Heaven’s law. If the angel misbehaved too much, it was sent here, usually too weak to defend themselves. And demons took advantage of that and are selling them here. I’m sorry, I forgot you are not completely as we are. Those idiots usually deserves it. They are cruel and cunning, don’t be led by their innocent faces. Let’s go.”

“No, no… I can’t let them sell those angels! They are still capable of feelings! I need to help them!” He made a move to attack, to jump right in without a second thought but Amaimon this once was quicker.

“Can’t you see all those guards around!” He hissed. They were starting to gain attention. “They are prepared for anyone trying to steal them away. We are no match for so many of them. Let’s go!” Finally, Rin let him drag him away, his eyes still locked on the pretty face of that girl. What was so horrible that she did to deserve that?

Still lost in thoughts and Amaimon dragging him along, they arrived at the fountain again. They thoughts were occupied. He caught them off guard.

Only Rin’s quick reflexes saved him from getting badly injured. The knife aimed at his neck got him in the shoulder. Amaimon wasn’t as lucky – the blade stuck him square in the chest. With an angry hiss, the demon took the weapon out and attacked.

Rin was already in the air, jumping high and knife at ready. He didn’t want to cause a commotion yet, so he couldn’t use his katana along with blue flames or his angel magic either.

The man was tall, his eyes blazing red, his hair strangely white. He was handsome, with high cheekbones and small nose. But his expression was nothing but vicious, when he dodged Rin’s attack and slashed at him with another knife.

Amaimon got to him then, getting a nice cut on his shoulder. His chest was bleeding horribly now and it was obvious those fast movements pained him a lot. Yet, he kept going, falling into practiced pace with Rin, one defending one attacking, just to change tactic at the last second. They worked well together and the man realized he was at disadvantage but couldn’t get away. Rin was furious, energy buzzing under his skin, adrenaline getting to his head, making him see red. This man attacked him, hurt his brother and thought he would get away with it? No fucking way. With a snarl, he jumped again, kicked him hard in the chest and using the momentum managed to get him down.

Breathing hard, Rin pressed his knife at the man’s throat, smirking at the small cut and blood that seeped out.

“Why the fuck did you attack us? Who are you?”

“You may kill me as well, I won’t tell you anything.” The man grinned, his eyes mad. “You won’t win. I know who you are. You are not safe here. Soon, everyone here will recognize you and you will die!” Then his expression changed and Rin cringed with disgust. The man licked his lips. “A pity, really. If I knew you looked like this I would have fucked you first before killing you.” At that, Rin’s patience ran thin and with a snarl he slashed the man’s throat. He stood up with disgust, his cloak bloody.

“Sick fucker.” He said, kicking the body and moving towards Amaimon. He was kneeling on the pavement, pressing his hands on his chest. The would still bled.

“Are you all right?” Rin asked with concern, kneeling beside him and prying his hands away to see the wound. It was deep.

“Never… better…” He gasped and swayed.

“Oi, oi! Stay with me!” Too late. Amaimon’s vision got dark and he fell into Rin’s arms like a puppet without strings. “Shit. Now, what?” Rin frantically looked around for help but everyone ignored him. It seemed that fights like this were common and no one bothered to help. Amaimon was heavy but still he managed to lift him. He couldn’t just stay there and watch him bleed out. Determined to find anyone with bandages, he turned towards the first house he saw. Rin took only a few slow steps when the breath got kicked out of him. With a groan, he rolled over, letting go of his injured brother.

Two demons attacked him furiously, they movements too quick, it was almost a blur. Rin was tired already but still could try and defend himself.

He jumped to the left, avoiding sharp nails, his sleeve not being so lucky. He didn’t notice the second one and soon hissed as teeth sank into his flesh.

It was bad. His arm was useless now, bitten so hard he couldn’t move it. Amaimon laid there, in a pool of his blood, getting paler by the second. And then, he felt another attack, from behind.

It seemed the backup arrived. Now he had at least eight demons before him, one of them human-like.

“We are not ordered to kill you. Come with us quietly and we won’t harm you.” The man spoke, his expression full of arrogance. He was sure he won. With a grimace, Rin knew he was right. He couldn’t fight battered like this. “Our Lord wish to see you.”

“If you bandage Amaimon’s wound, I will go.” He finally admitted defeat, feeling his legs getting weak. He swayed a little.

“Deal.” The demons moved into action, quickly getting Rin’s hands bound. He hissed as his wounded arm was touched. But Amaimon wasn’t bleeding anymore and one of them lifted him, deciding to take him to Satan as well.

“How did you know I was here?” Rin questioned but the man just smirked at him, taking away his beloved katana and the knife.

“Doesn’t matter. No one enters Hell without our Lord knowing. Move.” He said and tugged sharply at the rope bounding his arms together. With a hiss of pain, Rin followed. He was in big trouble and had only himself to blame. He only hoped Amaimon was going to be all right.

They moved through the city and having nothing better to do, Rin admired his surroundings. He couldn’t help but compare it to Heaven. Where it was gold, here was ruby red, yet it felt comfortable. The small houses, parks and fountains were similar but the strange towers made all the difference. Their walls were twisted, spiral shape or just plain different from normal. The material they were made of differed, but usually was shiny and smooth. The windows were mostly high and narrow, like in the castle. Rin enjoyed the sights before him, trying to think of the way out as well. But bound, wounded, without a weapon and with Amaimon held by one of them he had to admit – there was no way he could get away. With a sigh, he looked at the castle they moved towards.

It was still far away, but being as big at it was, it loomed over the city and one could believe it was very close. The only way to tell that it was still a long distance away was the forest before them. It wasn’t much of the forest, just trees and flowers arranged in elegant way, but too big to be called a park. They entered and soon shadow fell on them.

It happened so fast, even if he wasn’t so tired he wouldn’t know what hit them. One moment, they were strolling slowly through the trees, still in an miserable situation and the next…

A few jumped down from trees, tick branches and leafs hiding them till the end. Two took quick care of the demon holding Amaimon, killing him instantly and taking the prisoner. Another two jumped on the one holding Rin’s bounds while five more circled the leader. With a swift cut his hands were free. He looked up to thank whoever it was but his voice got stuck in his throat in surprise.

“There is no time to chat now, move!” The guy said and Rin did as he was told. He received his knife and sword and jumped into action. The fight was bloody and vicious. The demons fought with anger, being attacked so close to their destination. Rin slashed at the throat of one of them and run towards the leader. He was a great fighter, holding his own against three opponents. But when Rin attacked him, he changed his style instantly.

Rin was an enemy he couldn’t underestimate. They started to attack so quickly, blades slashing the air that the others gave up with keeping up.

He was getting tired, his injury painful and throbbing. His legs remembered they were almost ready to give way under him. He decided to risk it and with one quick move got rid of his coat. Just as he felt his left knee finally bending, not supporting his weight anymore, two strong wings took care of that. He raised up and having his enemy dumbfounded for a moment, took advantage of that. He dived, his sword raised high.

A horrible feeling of warm blood seeped at his shirt where Kurikara went through. The face before him twisted in pain but then the man smirked evilly. With a gasp Rin realized that he had a knife, which was deep in his own chest by now. With his last strength, the man twisted it to the side, widening the wound and making Rin’s vision go black at the edges. With a cry, he showed away, taking his sword out of his abdomen. The knife was still in his body, when he felt himself falling. The last thing he remembered, were warm arms catching him before he hit the ground. Then everything went dark.

With a groan, he opened his eyes. He didn’t remember the last time someone managed to injure him so greatly. He was the Earth King for fuck sake! Yet, he couldn’t deny that his opponent was skilled and he had the element of surprise. He looked around the room. The bed was soft and warm, inviting him to go back to sleep, but he needed to know what happened. Did Rin manage to beat the guy and brought him to safety? Or did someone else helped? There was nothing in the room to give him answers. He sat up slowly, his chest still painful. The doors opening saved him from getting up.

“Oh, you are awake. Great. Please don’t stand up, you are still too weak.” A man who entered surely wasn’t a demon. He lacked the power and the aura. He seemed to be a human soul, not good or bad in any way. Neutral.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Amaimon asked, leaning back on the pillows. The man smiled and answered, bringing him a cup of tea.

“My name is Alex. I am helping with the injured and around the house. You are safe here. This is the place hidden from Satan, made by the exorcists that were sent here.” He explained their location but Amaimon still wouldn’t know how to get there. The other part caught his attention, though.

“What do you mean – exorcists?”

“Well, as you may know, not every one of them were saints. Or there were some cases with suicides – you know no one who took their own lives, for whatever reason, could enter Heaven. Most of them stayed as human souls – like me – but there are some with demonic powers as well. They are hiding here, waiting for war to get here. It seems that with your arrival, their waiting will cease.” 

War… That reminded Amaimon… “Rin! What happened to Rin? Is he all right?”

“Yes, yes, he’s stable. He got a nasty wound in his chest as well, but nothing as deep as yours. And his arm might be tender for a while. He’s still sleeping, so you won’t see him. You shouldn’t move if it isn’t necessary. Here, let me change your bandages.”

With a sigh, Amaimon let the boy help him, all the while thinking about what he told him. He wasn’t aware that there were some exorcists turned demons. Now that was ironic – he had to smirk at this. They fought and died because of those creatures just to be turned into ones instead. He chuckled. So damn funny.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Otouto! How long are you going to sleep? Wake up!" He heard, like through a fog. He tried to open his eyes and tell the owner of this annoying voice to go away but he didn't have the energy. His whole body ached all over, especially his chest, and he only wanted to sleep. 

"Shut up! He needs his sleep! I'm sure getting here is going to take his energy and that fight haven't helped!" Someone else said and Rin was glad. Mmm... that voice had a nice ring to it... He let the exhaustion claim him and fell asleep again.

Amaimon glared at the man but realized he was right. Rin would soon feel that Heaven and Hell are really different. All of the young demons were weak, not only because of their age, but because of the atmosphere. Here, Satan ruled with iron hand and he created something - no one actually knew what it was - that gave out special fumes. Every bit of air in Hell was designated to weaken demons. In time, your body would adapt and strength would return but every one who was away too long - or like Rin came here for a first time - was bound to feel the repercussions.

Amaimon sighed and with a last glance at his small brother, got up and left. The man standing in the doorway only smirked his way as he passed. He felt he didn't like him from a start. He didn't like mysteries and this one was complicated.

With nothing better to do than wait for Rin to sleep away his exhaustion, Amaimon went to explore the small village. There were a few houses and shacks, build close together. Around them there was some kind of magical shield, probably hiding them from view. There wasn't anything to look at really and soon he got bored. He hated being bored! Snarling at the small boy just because he looked his way, he went inside the biggest house. Those were the main quarters where every important person stayed.

He met a few men but none of them were interesting enough to approach. His mood was getting worse by a second. He felt an urge to destroy something.

Then, finally someone got his attention. Coming closer, he looked through the doorway. There, on the bed sat a girl. There wouldn't be anything special about her if not for the fact he knew he saw her before. She still had her angel's wings, but they looked worse for wear - wounds and a lot of missing feathers. Then he looked at her eyes and it clicked - it was a girl from the market! But how is she here?

"Can I help you?" She asked him, curious. Her big, blue eyes gazed at him innocently and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, I saw you at the market today. How did you get away?" He decided to ask her, stomping from foot to foot. He felt like a schoolgirl talking with her crush! What the hell?! She had a beautiful face, true but nothing to make him feel like this! Her eyes were strange, it was like she could see his very soul.

She smiled. "Yes, I remember you. You were with that handsome boy. Is he here?"

"You mean Rin? Yea, his still resting. Got into a fight." He scratched his neck and looked away. She was starting to give him the creeps!

"Oh, sorry! You probably feel uncomfortable, I apologize." She said and when he looked at her again, he got a surprise. Her eyes were normal now! He sent her a questioning glance. "Well, this was one of my powers, but I feel it's going to leave me soon. I got thrown out of Heaven because of it."

Curious, he got inside the room and sat down on a chair near her bed.

"What can you do?" He was glad he met her, otherwise he might have really destroyed something out of boredom.

"It was kind of my defense. I could read people souls - I knew if they intended to hurt me or what they felt about me or at the moment. The problem is not what I could gather from it - but to do that I need to touch people souls... Well, it leaves traces of my own soul and well... I could always tell what someone felt if I concentrated on them and could find them wherever they went... Angels found it offensive, said I was taking away their privacy... I had a chance to stay, told me if I used this one more time I would be gone..." She paused, looking away towards the window. Her profile was beautiful, straight nose and rose cheeks. "But then someone tried to play a trick on me, someone I actually liked. Well, he confessed his love for me suddenly and I didn't believe him. So I checked. And when I blown his lie, he lost a bet with his friends. So to take revenge, he told on me. I got sent here." She looked back at Amaimon and he decided that even though she wasn't reading him right now, it still felt like she knew everything about him. He shuddered, realizing that from now on she would. "I don't regret it. I really like that bastard and I would have believed him and got my heart broken. It's better that way."

"Well... what did you read off me?"

"You are bored and curious about me. And you don't mean me any harm." She smiled again. "I guess you are my last victim, as I feel this power is leaving me completely. Pity, I'd need it in Hell."

Silence fell for a moment and she went back to treating wounds on her wings. Amaimon stared at her, not knowing what to say. She was really something.

"You didn't answer my question." He reminded her after a while.

"Oh, what? I must have forgotten..."

"How did you run away from the market?"

"Ah, that! Sorry! I thought you would help me but I'm glad you didn't. There were too many of them guarding us. People from here came to our rescue - I believe they are former exorcists. The fight was bloody but we managed to escape before backup arrived." She made a sad face then. "Unfortunately they got us some time after. Only I and a small boy survived besides the exorcists. They were especially focused on killing the angels first."

Amaimon felt a strange urge to comfort her. It was strange, as he never did something like that before. This girl had him on edge. He suddenly stood up.

"Well, I'm glad you are all right. I will be going now." He went to the door and her her giggle.

"Don't worry, I don't need comforting. But thanks." And she laughed put loud at his embarrassed expression. He made a hasty retreat. Those women!

It seemed he was unfortunate enough to meet the boy next. He was sitting alone on a small rock near the magical shield. He looked at the horizon, His face grim.

"Hey kid. Whatcha doin'?" He didn't even spare him a glance. His voice was hollow.

"Nothing. Just looking at the sunset."

Amaimon decided to talk with him as well. It's not like he had better things to do and he wasn't coming back to that girl!

"Could you tell me more about that fight? When they saved you from the market?"

"Yeah... My sister got killed then. I'm all alone now." He sighed. His whole posture was hunched, like he had a huge weight on his shoulder. "My sister was a little older than me and she always thought she had to protect me. First, she decided to go here with me even though I was the one who made trouble... And today, she stood in front of me and they cut her with a sword. Yet, she didn't move, she even managed to kill a few demons. She bled out then." He finally started to cry, still looking a the quickly disappearing sun. "What can I tell you? There were about ten of them at the market and after the exorcists got to us, we were attacked near some forest. I couldn't count them, there were so many, but sure more than before. And my sister got killed so I didn't pay attention to my surroundings then. That strange girl got me out and we both escaped. The exorcists lost a few men as well."

Amaimon sighed. Those angels were too emotional in cases like this. He got up and left him alone to mourn. 

Getting back inside the main building, someone voice got to him.

"Rin's here? Really? What happened?! Why no one had told me before! Where is he?!" When he approached them, he noticed two man trying to calm down a third one.

"What about Rin?" He sneered. No strange, crazy man would get to his little brother without his permission!

"I need to see him, now!" He said and angrily got away from those holding his arms. Amaimon got in his way.

"Why? What business you have with him? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Get OUT of my way demon or I will help you!" He snarled. Amaimon was taken aback by the sheer power this soul had. Strange, as he wasn't a demon yet he seem to have some kind of magic within him. Well, it's not like he would let him threaten him.

"I won't let anyone get near my otouto if I don't know what thy want!"

"Otouto? What?!" He was defiantly enraged now. His eyes got a red tint to them.

Rin groaned when finally pain got to much of a bother to let him sleep. Slowly opening his eyes his looked at the person sitting next to him. He gasped, recognizing the man.

"Good day, sleeping beauty." A grin. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"Shin! What are you doing here?!" He was surprised, thinking that maybe he imagined him before. Yet, here he sat, in his dark glory, looking as smug as ever.

"What, you thought I would leave you alone to fight Satan, when you obviously don't know how to take care of yourself?" He asked, looking at his bandaged chest. Rin huffed but smiled anyway. He was glad they were still friends after all.

"Let me see your wound. If it's not closed by now, you will need fresh bandages." He sat with a groan and allowed Shin's gentle hands to treat him.

He regretted that when his chest turned out to be healed and Shin hovered over him with a lewd smirk on his face.

"Beautiful as ever." He said with a low voice and grinned as Rin's embarrassed blush.

"Stop that! Get away!" He snarled, trying to cover himself but the man held his hands down and leaned in to kiss him. Rin couldn't help but close his eyes in a moment bliss just to snap them open to get rid of the idiot. With his arms held down he had only one way. He activated his blue flames and scared him away. Shin jumped in fright and in a second was a feet away from him, pouting. Rin didn't hurt him - flames were warm enough to be uncomfortable. He covered himself with a sheet and snarled at him again.

"Shin! I would be grateful if you wouldn't make me roast you." Shin glared at him, feeling angry for being shot down again. "I had hoped we would be real friends and yet you are still doing that. Please, stop, I feel uncomfortable."

"Why? Why do you stop me when I can see you enjoy it?" He questioned, sitting down in the chair again.

"Because I have a boyfriend as you well know! Stop making me do something I will greatly regret. I might end up hating you for it." 

Shin sighed and looked away, not saying a word. He gave up, for now. Rin was a first person to tell him no and he didn't know what to do with it.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Rin sat up and fidgeted, Shin looked out of the window his face pissed off. He was about to ask him what they were going to do now, when the doors opened.

Rin didn't know how to react and another person had the same problem. Amaimon stood on the side, eyeing them with suspicion. But Rin didn't notice anyone else besides the man in front of him. How? How it was possible he stood here before him?

"I don't believe it..." He whispered and swayed a little. He was still so tired and this huge shock couldn't help his condition. This time he welcomed Shin's touch when he steadied him. He felt faint.

"Rin... Rin, it's really you... Isn't it?" He asked, looking at the details. Rin had wings, was taller and his face didn't look as childish as back then... And he had horns made of blue flames, Satan's flames... Yet, it was Rin, it had to be. "It's you!" He finally made a move towards the bed and hugged Rin close to his chest. His eyes were full of tears.

"Father..." Rin managed weakly and fainted as well. He couldn't stand all those emotions, feeling like he would explode. Happiness, grief, guild, shock... Darkness greeted him for a second time that day.

When he woke up, Shiro was still there and they were alone. It took him a lot of talking and shouting to get Amaimon out of the room but he managed. He wanted to stay alone with his son. He didn't know about the changes he went through. He had a lot of questions.

"Rin? Are you awake?" He asked gently, noticing movement. He opened his eyes and their gazes met.

"Father... You are here. Why are you here? I really thought I'd met you in Heaven..." He asked, sitting up. He still felt his world spinning but had to know. Why was his father, the best person he'd ever known, in Hell?

"I killed myself. Everyone who do that ends up in here." He sighed, knowing it was a painful topic for the both of them. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone in the hardest time of your life..."

"Don't apologize to me! I am the one who should apologize! I'm so sorry, dad!" He cried and Shiro hugged him as he sobbed. "It was my fault... my fault that Satan got... got to you! I'm so sorry!"

He cried in his father's arms for a few moments, while Shiro shushed him, petting his hair. "It wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself."

When he finally calmed down, he was embarrassed at breaking down so much but felt better.

"I see you went through a lot. Can you explain everything to me? Amaimon refused to talk."

And so, with a deep breath, Rin started his tale, about becoming an exorcists and getting angel's powers. It was a long story, interrupted sometimes by his father's questions, but Shiro needed to know everything.

By the end of it he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'm so proud of you, son. Sleep." He whispered, kissing his forehead. Rin fell asleep, for a first time feeling so safe and content. His father's arms were the best protection he could get.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“So, what's the plan?” Rin asked his father. They were sitting at the table, Amaimon on his right, Shiro in front of him. There were a few other present as well that Rin didn't know. Some of them were obviously demons, others he knew must have been exorcists once. Their appearances were very different. The younger ones looked almost boyish, yet their faces were grim and determined. Older ones – some even with long beards – were tired but their eyes were sharp and aware. The demons radiated power, even though their frames seemed fragile, hands bony and strangely twisted. Everyone's attention was on Shiro – it was obvious he was the one in charge here. At the end of the table sat a strange girl, which Rin recognized as the angel he saw at the market. He was glad she was all right and got along with everybody. Well, almost... Amaimon was eying her strangely and she sometimes glanced back, smiling at him. When she did that, he quickly looked away. Rin almost giggled – maybe he wasn't glaring, but ogling her. 

“I believe it's time to gather all of the demons that supports us. We will need more that those few souls Gabriel has sent us along with the exorcists we have here.” Shiro's voice was serious. “I'm not sure how many of them are ready to really fight against their master. We need all the help we can get, though. The army is moving slowly, gathering just outside the castle. We need to move quick and we need a good plan. The most important issues would be – besides gathering allies – getting a plan of the castle and knowledge about it's guardians. Also, we need to know how many demons already gathered and where exactly their base is. We will have to move around them and sneak silently into the castle, if it's possible.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “We have Amaimon here,though. I think you can provide us with a solution?” He asked the demon. Amaimon sneered his way but answered anyway.

“Not so easy. I can give you a plan I remember from the time I've been here, but Satan's one paranoiac bastard. He changes the entering corridors at least once a year. The guards change as well and no one ever has full information about the entries. So my knowledge might be of little use.”

“I see.” Shiro sighed, massaging his temples. Silence fell for a moment.

“What if we played him?” The angel girl asked, glint in her eyes. Her voice was a little hesitant but she was determined to explain her plan.

“What do you mean?” Amaimon asked first, curious.

“Well... I am a fallen angel. Let's say I wanted to gain favor of Satan. I will bring him Rin and Amaimon, bound, saying I managed to knock them out, when I still had my angel's powers. I might take those demons with me as back up as well, having told them Satan will be pleased to get the traitors. We will go inside the castle through the front door and then attack. We won't wait for them to bring us to Satan. This way, the rest of us could follow and easily fight with the guards there. At least the surprise will be ours.” She smiled brilliantly.

“It's... well, it's sounds good but I believe it's too dangerous. I'm afraid we will have to think of some other plan. But thank you.” Shiro smiled politely her way and asked the rest “Any other ideas?”

Two hours later, Amaimon stood up frustrated. He hated meetings like these, especially when they were pointless. He growled. “I don't care what you think, I like the angel's idea, the rest of you are morons!” Saying that, he stomped out of the room. He needed to destroy something! Wrrr, he was so frustrated!

“Well, Dad, I believe Amaimon is right.” Rin finally spoke up. He listened to all of the ideas, but without the plan of the castle all they could do was guess how to get inside. “It's bold and all but I think this I something they aren't expecting. We may even make a scene – a huge, loud fight and they would see for themselves. I agree to play the prisoner if it will get me to the castle.”

Sigh. “Let me just think about it more, all right?” Shiro finally said, tired. “We need to gather the demons first, anyway. Dismissed, everyone. You know what to do.”

They scattered in a few moments, leaving exhausted Shiro behind along with his son.

“You know this was the only plan that made any sense, don't you?” Rin asked, coming around and massaging his father's stiff shoulders. That always calmed him down. He was really stressed, war wasn't a simple thing and his son's life was on a line.

Amaimon rushed through the trees, going a little away from the small village. Those idiots were too irritating! He has told them time and again about the way his father secured his castle, but no! They knew better! Imbeciles.

“Are you all right? You seem so furious.” A gentle voice startled him and he turned swiftly around to face the angel girl. Her wings almost completely disappeared by now – only a few feathers left. It was a poor sight.

“They are idiots who don't listen. Of course I'm mad.” She sat down at the nearest fallen tree and motioned for him to follow. With a sigh, he sat down as well. “You know, I don't even know your name.” He said finally when the silence became too long. She chuckled at that and the sight of her bright eyes almost took his breath away. He didn't know what was coming into him, so he scowled. It was ridiculous, the way she sometimes make him feel out of breath, without doing anything!

“You're right, sorry. My name is Anastasia.” She smiled at him.

“That's a nice name. I like it.” He said simply. They looked at each other, not saying anything. Strangely, the silence was very comfortable this time. Amaimon found out, her presence calmed him. How strange, that's a first... Usually he hated angels. Yet there was something soothing about her presence. He glanced at her at found her staring back. She seemed curious, her lips curled a little up. He felt himself leaning in towards her, eyes locked. She wasn't moving away.

“Well, well, well! What a sight!” A jovial voice snapped him out of his trance. He jumped up and away from her. She giggled at his cute reaction. “I leave you alone for a moment, little brother and you find yourself a girlfriend?! And a beauty, good choice!” Mephisto grinned at Amaimon obvious embarrassment.

“She's not my girlfriend!” He yelled, his face red. “What are you doing here, brother? Shouldn't you be at the school?”

“C'mon, I don't want to explain it more than once. Of course, your charming friend is welcome to come with us.” He smiled at her and she stood up, giving him her hand.

They met with Shiro and Rin and Amaimon managed to get his blush under control.

“Mephisto! Long time no see!”

“Shiro, I didn't know you landed down here.” He grinned. “You were naughty, hm?”

Two old friends fell into an easy conversation. Amaimon was impatient, though.

“Brother! You will exchange gossip later. Tell us why are you here?”

“Well, I realized you might need my help. How are you going to get into the castle, without fresh information? I will go and lie my way out, get you the plan you need.” Mephisto explained, his voice serious.

“He will kill you!” Rin exclaimed, worried. It was suicide!

“No, he won't. I am his favorite, after all. It's not a first time we fought, not a first time I killed his demons because I was pissed. Father knows how I feel about my playground, I am very possessive. I am sure he won't do anything to me. But in case something does happen, I need you to have another plan. He won't kill me, he will only lock me down to punish me. So it will be your job to get me out of there.”

“Well, we had some plan, you know...” They explained Anastasia's plan and it seemed Mephisto liked it.

“Good, so everything settled. Have you gathered any demons to help you?” He asked Shiro. “I am sure there are few of them that don't like the way Satan rules.”

“Yes, we are on it. I was just about to head out myself.” He paused for a moment.

“You know, brother, that you have a lot of supporters, don't you?” Amaimon reminded him and Mephisto grinned.

“Yees, they are sure if I only wanted I could easily kill father and take over.” He looked towards Rin, who gulped. The stupid clown looked dangerous. He grinned at the boy. “Yet, I am aware I'm not so strong, otherwise I would have done it a long time ago.” He admitted, glint in his eyes. “Only Rin here can do it. Because only angel's power can destroy him, along with his own flames. That's why he never leaves here, at least not with his body. Gabriel could kill him, but he is safe here.” Silence fell for a moment. Rin felt their eyes on him. He was uncomfortable, it wasn't that he asked for it! He was so afraid he wouldn't be able to do that. He didn't want to die! He wanted to meet Bon again, wanted to spent more time with his father, fight with Amaimon... there was so much he wanted to do! He felt determination setting in and he straightened his back, looking at them with sure eyes. Amaimon laughed with glee.

“We will kick his ass, otouto!” He grinned feraly and Rin smiled back at his silly brother.

“Well said indeed.” Mephisto agreed and stood up. “Well, Shiro let's go and get as many as we can. They will fight for me, I'm sure.”

Rin couldn't go along obviously so he stayed and watched Amaimon interacting with that angel girl. He wanted to laugh, seeing his bold and crazy brother so embarrassed around her! He giggled when he blushed at her smile. It seemed even a madman like Amaimon could fall in love. Rin wondered if Amaimon even knew how he felt. It was so obvious for everyone to see. He was sure she knew and it seemed she liked him back. Well, good for them, then. War is hard, everyone needs someone to help them get through it. He sighed, looking out the window. He suddenly missed Bon so much it hurt. Will he see him again? He felt depressing thoughts invading his head. He was just a teenager, sure he got some power from Gabriel but was it enough? He didn't have experience needed, Satan was so old and powerful, ruled over whole Gehenna and every demon was afraid of him! How is he supposed to kill him? Is he even capable of killing anyone? And if by some miracle he succeed, how will he feel with it? As a murderer? Sure, he tend to be violent sometimes but he always protected someone from dying! He shuddered, feeling alone. No one would take this burden away from him. It was his mission and better if he just focused on winning, otherwise everyone would be screwed. He needed to think about it as protecting everyone from Satan, not as a murder. With that though firm in his mind he looked back at the pair on the other side of the room. It was better to think about someone's happiness than to swim in self pity.

She giggled at his crazy rants, founding him adorable. She knew how he felt, it was easy to tell even without reading him. She used her power on him once, so she would be able to always know what he thought of her. It seemed he was confused but happy anyway.

“I can't believe my idiot brother thinks he can simply lie to Satan and get away with it! Or what if he's planning something?!” Amaimon went on and on. “ I could never tell what he's thinking, I'm too dense for that! He's cunning, you know? He might side with father if he believes it to be a winning side! Or he might just sit back and enjoy us struggling just because he felt like it!”

“You know, you are really cute when rant like that.” She said quietly and even though he was speaking very loudly he heard her and fell silent, stunned. His eyes got big. She giggled again, it seemed it was impossible to stay calm around him. “Your face is so red!”

“I, uh... No one ever called me cute!” He exclaimed, shocked. “I am an Earth King! Not someone weak and cute!”

“I've never said you are weak. Cute is a positive thing, especially when an angel calls you that!” She smiled at him and leaned in, lying her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, shocked yet again but relaxed after a moment. She was warm. He slowly put his around her and she didn't move away.

It's just friendship. He tried to tell himself, even as his face warmed again. Will he ever stop blushing around her?! Honestly!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It took some time but they managed to gather all of the demons angry enough to go against their master. They liked Mephisto better, were fascinated by him or some simply saw more benefit for themselves in this fight. There were also a few crazy ones, simply looking for a bloodbath. Rin observed them curiously, sitting in the shadows with Shin. Appearances varied greatly, from handsome human-likes to horribly shaped beasts. It was easy to tell what was driving them. Those completely in love with Mephisto glanced towards him with longing or followed him like lost puppies. Shin snorted seeing such behavior but felt a little hypocritical as well – after all just when he met Rin he was the same, until he composed himself and took a different approach. The beasts, whose bodies were big, strong and just plain ugly, moved restlessly from one place to another, waiting for a fight or even trying to start one now, no matter with whom. The more political ones, stood on the sides, exchanging comments and whispered plans. The way they held themselves, head high, chin up, the posture full of dignity, reminded Rin of some important persons, too smitten with themselves. Yet, most of them were handsome, with a cunning smile and lean bodies.

“Strange lot, aren't they?” Shin murmured, looking around just as Rin had. “Humans usually think all demons are the same, bloodthirsty creatures, ugly and without a character.” He snorted, looking back at Rin. “This is far from the truth, isn't it? As much as I would like to say the same and hate them all without a second thought, it's obvious they are all individuals, just like humans are.”

Rin had to nod at that comment. When he thought about demons, either he saw ones like Mephisto – loving to cause mischief or those ugly creatures he had to kill, so they won't hurt anyone else. Yet, coming to Hell provided him with a more complex image of them. Demons, angels, humans. He sighed. When it comes down to it, it's all about lack of mutual understanding and wish for power. Satan only wanted to rule, demons wanted to have their pleasure, whatever it may be, and humans? Humans probably only wanted to be left in peace. Same could be said about the angels.

After explaining their plans and making sure everyone understood their role, Mephisto gave them all a deep bow, hat in hand and left on his own mission, smirk on his face. No matter how much Rin was finding him irritating, he hoped the stupid clown would survive. 

They agreed to wait until sunset. If Mephisto wasn't back then, they would try the angel girl's plan. They spread their army around, silently, trying to sneak around as quickly as possible. Then they waited.

Rin hated to wait. He liked action! He preferred to jump head first into unknown. All this planning and patience... it wasn't for him! Buzzing with energy, he fidgeted. Shin laid his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Amaimon wasn't acting any better, he wanted to fight! He wanted blood and destruction! He was also worried for his brother and he didn't know how to cope with such emotions. Usually he just exploded. If he took long enough to glance around, he would discover that everyone was just as nervous.

Sun moved slowly, not minding all the glares impatient demons were sending it's way. Hours tickled by and yet nothing happened. There were no commotion coming from the castle, no sounds of fighting or even arguing. The guards stood as they did before, not exchanging rumors or any words at all. The atmosphere was tense. Any minute someone could snap at the pressure.

It was close to the deadline. The held their breath. Anastasia silently moved towards Rin and Amaimon, getting ready to execute their backup plan. They could only hope it will get them inside and show the way for the army to follow. The surprise will be theirs. 

A loud explosion interrupted their preparation. Guards moved in a frenzy, trying to determine what was happening. Smoke was enveloping the castle and another explosion added to it. Forgetting their elaborate plan, they acted. It seemed Mephisto wasn't able to lie his way out.

Using the confusion and idiocy of the guards who simply lead them inside – as they tried to reach their master, they lifted the illusion, that keeping everyone from seeing the entrance. Moments later they got attacked. Second later their blood seeped through the marble floor. Demons roared with glee, bathing in the blood and smearing it on the walls. Amaimon laughed along with them, jumping in the middle of the fight, crazed by the smell and taste of blood which flown in the air.

Rin moved swiftly as well, Shin close behind him. He avoided fighting for as much as he could, using his flames only when necessary, not waiting to gain their attention. He used a dagger more often and along with Shin they made a beautiful pair, looking like they were dancing, silvery slashes gleaming in a low light of the castle candles. 

Anastasia was the only one who took a step back seeing the fight. She knew it wouldn't be pretty, but nothing – nothing prepared her for such gore. Demons, lost in their blood-lust, were jumping all around the place in a frenzy, cutting and stabbing and laughing. She spotted Amaimon in this mass of limbs – attached and not so anymore – and couldn't help but whimper. He was nothing like before. Where was her cute, ranting nonsense prince? The Earth King, who blushed around her and let her cuddle up his side? There was only a monster in front of her, one crazy enough to laugh as blood dripped down his face, to grin like a maniac while ripping the insides of another demon. She knew of his nature, so why was she so shocked? She felt tears flooding her eyes. Suddenly, their eyes locked.

Amaimon jumped in the air, slashing with his extended, sharp nails at his opponent. He loved the pain he caused. When blood hit his face he laughed some more and licked it off the corner of his mouth. The metallic taste only added to his excitement. He made another graceful dodge and ripped the arm of the demon who tried to take a swing at him. Tossing the useless limb aside he moved to kill the beast when he met the angel girl's eyes over the monster. 

Shock. Pain. Betrayal. Tears. She looked so small and lost, like she knew the monsters under her bed were real and going to eat her. The blood-lust eased from his mind and he lost his crazy grin. His eyes weren't shining with glee anymore. He scared her. He made her cry. It wasn't something he ever wanted! In a blink of an eye, he moved away from the battle, from his beloved destruction and his favorite taste of blood. He was at her side in an instant.

She was confused when suddenly he appeared in front of her. Startled, she took a step back, tears overflowing her eyes. Looking at him, she realized he wasn't going to hurt her. His eyes weren't crazy anymore.

Seeing her so afraid of him made something in his chest painful. Was she going to hate him now?

“I...” What was he supposed to tell her? Was he about to apologize for his very nature? To the girl he barely knew? Stupid!

The two of them stood there, oblivious to the fight that took place just a few meters away.

Rin jumped over another dead body and finally reached a big throne room, the one which got destroyed earlier. Another explosion came from there. Looking back, he noticed that along with Sin, his father Shiro followed him. Taking a deep breath, they sneaked in.

Satan looked completely different than Rin imagined him. He was a handsome man, tall with black hair framing his perfect face. He had horns, slightly curled up. And he was all blue flames, like his body was made of them. He stood proudly, a smirk on his face. And in front of him was Mephisto, panting like he just run a marathon, his legs shaking. He was the one making explosions, using his devil magic to injure Satan. He only succeed in giving him small wounds.

Before any of them could react, Satan attacked. He was so quick it was a blur and his flames were deadly. No one could do anything and Mephisto felt his strength leaving him, too weak to dodge.

Rin watched with terror as his headmaster fell, blue flames burning him. He screamed and Rin never thought someone as strong as him could make such a pained noise. The flames left and he saw him falling slowly, the body hitting the floor with a dull thud.

“You thought I would let you lie to me, my dearest son? You thought you were so clever to make me do what you wanted?” Satan sneered down at him and kicked his side. A pained moan was his answer. At least he was alive but it seemed not for long. Those gaping wounds were horrible and deadly. He aimed another kick when suddenly someone run past Rin, pushing him aside. With a gasp, he realized Amaimon just jumped towards Satan, his teeth bared.

They stood in front of each other for a long while, not minding the fight. Finally, she sighed. What was she thinking, that she could tame a demon, a son of Satan, the Earth King? That she could make a puppy out of a beast? She looked away, disappointed. Amaimon growled low in his throat and jumped towards her. 

“No!” He snarled, catching her shoulders. Scared for real now, she looked up into his eyes. “Please! Don't be afraid of me. I can't stand it! I know I'm dense but even I can see you don't like me acting like I just did. Just say a word... one word and I will try and stop it.” He begged her and her eyes widened. Was he serious? He would change his very nature for her? Was it even possible for two souls, so different as theirs, to want to join so much even though the other was still a mystery? She nodded at him and felt his touch relax. 

“I am a demon. You have to accept that.” He warned and she nodded again. Words weren't necessary anymore. Her soul sang for him and his answered. Why, how – it didn't matter. What mattered, was his face, still bloodied but not scary anymore, his smile, a little bit mad but not crazy with malice and his eyes, shining softly not like they did in the middle of the battle. And then, his lips, so soft against hers, so unsure and afraid... she knew she would never regret getting send to Hell again. She kissed him back, gently not to scare him. His blush was as adorable as before.

Their little moment got interrupted by a scream. No, it wasn't a sound she heard but she knew something happened when he suddenly jerked away from her. He could hear his brother screaming in agony, not through his ears but thanks to the bond they shared.

“Brother! I'm sorry, I need to go!” He apologized and run, through a dead center of the fight, yet no demon could stop him. She just stood there, like a lost little girl she felt, hoping her knight would come back after slaying the monsters. She was grateful everyone was too preoccupied to notice her.

The fight continued. After a few minutes, she felt a pulse from someone. She realized it was Amaimon, she could feel him through her angel's spell. She run after him, without a second thought. The demons, who tried to attack her, fell down from her sword, the blood which covered her, didn't even make her flinch. She had to get to him! Before it was too late even for the little magic she had left to work.

Rin felt like a hopeless observer, watching a predetermined scene unfold and not being able to do anything. Mephisto laid there, broken, bleeding and dying. And Amaimon, who attacked in a furry, managed to only lay one good hit at Satan, catching him by surprise. But that was about it and in a blink of an eye Amaimon fled through the air, hurt. Satan laughed at him.

“How cute, you came to the rescue? I believe you are in need yourself.”

Not being able to watch any longer, Rin's demonic powers took over. With a snarl, he jumped and managed to block the blow intended for his brother. His whole frame was burning with blue flames. Shin looked at them in awe. Blue clashing with blue, power with power. He realized he couldn't do anything, not anymore. Movement from Shiro woke him up from his hopelessness.

“I know we won't be able to fight right now but we should at least try to take Mephisto and maybe even Amaimon out of here.” He whispered, moving quickly towards his fallen friend. With Satan occupied, they took hold of the body and gently moved him towards the far end of the throne room. He was bleeding some much they clothes got soaked. Shiro was afraid he would die any minute. Applying any of the devil magic he somehow gained in Hell, he tried to heal him.

Rin jumped out of the way as another deadly flame rushed towards him. Slashing with his sword, he send his own flame and Satan only laughed at this.

“There, there, little son. You should know you are too weak to play with daddy.” He seemed to be having fun. He wasn't injured or tired. His smirk was as annoying as it could get. 

Rin screamed when a blow hit him. His shoulder exploded in pain and he lost his footing. He felt himself falling and he knew the moment he'd hit the floor it would be over. Satan grinned at him. Seconds slowed down, everything seemed to wait for his brain to catch up. With a quick decision, he spread his wings.

It was worth it, even though he lost the element of surprise later on, Satan's face as he glanced at his wings, at his opponent suspended in the air before him, was priceless. With him still in shock, Rin dived to slash at his chest. Blood, horrible, ugly, black blood seeped out of the wound as Satan was finally made to take a step back. Combining his devil flames with a light he possessed seemed to be the trick. Satan could bleed so he could die as well. With the tables turned, it was Rin's time to smirk. With powerful hit of his wings, he attacked again.

No one noticed a small figure of a graceful girl entering the chamber. She fell on her knees besides an unmoving body and her hands glowed with very dim light. Wounds closed slowly on the man chest but it seemed her powers were at the end.

“Oh please, please just a little more.” She begged to no one, seeing her light, her angel powers disappearing before her eyes. She cried out as the last remaining of her wings painfully fell of her bleeding back. This pain was nothing in comparison to the one she felt seeing him so pale and wounded. With a last try, she leaned down and laid a kiss at his still lips.

A last resort. The kiss of an angel, no matter if she lost her powers or not, she had it. Just one. There would be no more and she wouldn't regret giving it to him. The kiss that healed him and bound her to him as well. If he died or was more injured, she knew it wouldn't work. She was just a lowly angel, not an archangel. Like Gabriel. He was the one who could bring back the recently dead, with his kiss. She knew he would never do that as he would be bound to the person he saved, not being able to mate with anyone else. Not even kissing, not touching anyone else besides the one who received the kiss. She wouldn't want anyone else, she thought, brushing hair out of his eyes. Color was returning to his face. The wound was closed. She looked down and watched as he opened his eyes.

“I'm glad you are all right.”

“I'm glad you've saved me.” He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, knowing that this crazy demon captured her like non other. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'I don't know how long I can keep it up.' he thought, barely dodging yet another hot burst of flames. He was tired. He felt his angel powers leaving him, seeping out with every attack. His bloodied frame shook from the strain. And this voice, Satan's voice mocking him. He spoke like he was addressing a misbehaving toddler. It angered him even more.

“Well, well, well! My dearest son got himself some godly powers!” he laughed “It's a pity you don't know how to use them. Tut tut tut, daddy would teach you if you stopped being so naughty!” 

Rin gritted his teeth and attacked again. It made Satan's laughter louder. The bastard evaded his flames with ease, like they were so annoying fly, not being able to hurt him at all. He toyed with Rin, making him jump around the place like a monkey while he made fun of him. His attacks weren't serious, if he managed to hit him in only damaged him a little.

Amaimon sat up with her help and frantically looked around. It seemed father was only playing around with his otouto. He turned his head, searching for his other brother. Then, he spotted him at the end of the room. With a gasp, he stood up and before she could stop him, bolted towards Mephisto. She couldn't do anything but follow.

He was lying there, pale and bleeding, dying light of Shiro's power still enveloping him. His wounds were horrible, burns and cuts marred his skin. He wasn't healing by himself at all which was very worrying in itself. Blood poured out of his wounds, staining his white clothes. Rasped breaths leaved his mouth a little to quickly.

“Brother!” Amaimon fell to his knees and lightly touched his hand. It was cold. Tears fell. The Earth King was crying, for a first time in a long while. Anastasia looked at him sadly and hugged him lightly from a side. Shiro finally collapsed, the light disappearing and only Shin's reflex saved him from hitting the floor.

“I'm sorry I can't do anything else. I gained only a small amount of powers in here.” Shiro said sadly, glancing at his friend's pale face.

It wasn't fair, he thought, thinking about lives of different spices. If you were born as a human it was like having two lives really. When you died, you went to Heaven or Hell and was reborn. But if you was born as an angel or demon, then it was a different matter. You had only this one life and there were no second chances. The only thing a dead human couldn't do was come back to Assiah, he couldn't travel like others could. But that was a small price to pay. Thinking that soon his friend will disappear forever was painful.

He glanced towards his son. He was fighting furiously, dodging, jumping and flying around Satan while he laughed with glee and tried to burn his wings. Dread filled him, thoughts about death still in his head. He remembered Rin's story. He had to give up his human life. If he died now there would be no second chance either, he won't see him again. Rin would disappear forever. Just when they finally met again...

“We have to help Rin.” Shiro gasped, when he saw his wing getting a large burn, feathers flying everywhere. Shin nodded and leaving Mephisto to Amaimon, got up and charged.

Shiro circled around the room, trying to get on one side while Shin took the other. Together, nodding at each other, they attacked.

Rin, noticing movement from the corner where his friends were, realized they would do something. Trying to get Satan full attention, he made a mistake that cost him another burn on the wing but it worked. Satan laughed at his clumsy moves and didn't notice the attack.

“Those wings of yours are rather flammable, aren't they?” He mocked and then Shin jumped towards him.

Caught off guard, Satan felt a dagger cutting his skin and getting deep into his side. It burned and he hissed, realizing it was a sacred dagger, made for slaying demons. With a snarl, he half-turned to deal with the pest, when Shiro's blade reached him along with Rin's attack.

The throne room filled a terrifying sound of Satan's scream. It filled their souls with dread and their hearts with fear. It was a sound not even the most beast-like demon could produce. Rin jumped away from the source, his angel side screaming in fear. And because of that a balance he had in his soul crumbled.

Satan stopped screaming and his body exploded with blue flames, burning them both. With a hiss, they moved away. The devil didn't give them a second to react. He roared, furious.

Rin felt his flames rebelling and gasped. He grasped his head hearing loud bells ringing in his ears. Hell's atmosphere wasn't helping matters. Blue flames enveloped his whole body. With an animal snarl, he pounced, attacking the first thing that stood on his path. Good thing was that it was his enemy.

Shin realized what was happening and grabbed Shiro, getting him out of the way.

“What are you doing?! Something's wrong with Rin!” He shouted but the iron grip on his arm stopped him from rushing to him.

“Stop fighting me! His flames got out of control! He will attack everyone, attack you! Rin needs to win the fight inside his head alone. You can't help. Besides” Shin smirked “his power now is enormous. When he gets out of control like that... Believe me, it might be a good thing. Satan won't know what hit him.”

And true to his words, Rin's blue flames exploded with so much power the walls around him got black from the heat. Satan stopped his baby talk completely and focused all of his attention on defending himself.

Rin's attacks were uncoordinated and fast, no reason in them whatsoever. And that gained him an advantage over a strategist like Satan. The sheer amount of demonic power was terrifying.

Shin couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Satan hitting the floor. No, he wasn't dead yet but he was burned severely and with a kick from Rin he went flying.

Rin felt rage filling him. He saw blue, felt hot and wanted to destroy this man who was fighting his flames. Seeing him lying there he jumped up and stabbed him with Kurikara.

It was like a spell broke suddenly. He stood there, over Satan with his sword in his chest. Flames leaved his body and he felt empty. And exhausted. Looking down, he knew he would have to use the other flame to finish it but couldn't. His angel powers felt burned out, like the light was switched off. He was tired.

“I see you can be quite a beast, son.” Satan said, spitting blood on the floor. He grasped the blade, cutting his hand deeply and pushed to get it out. Rin fought to keep it there but was losing his strength fast. 

Shiro rushed then and grabbed the sword with him. Shin stood by the side, not knowing what to do. Satan's black blood was ugly, he didn't want to touch it.

“You have to use the light flames, Rin!” Shiro reminded him and seeing his pale, tired face, he knew Rin remembered. “You can do this! Just one last burst and it's over!”

“You think you can kill me so easily?” Satan screamed and pushed the blade completely out. Rin jumped back in shock but Shiro wasn't as fast.

Flames rushed towards him and soon blue filled his vision. The force almost took him in the air and he fell flat on his back. Satan got up and with a bloodied smile sent another flame towards him. A deadly one.

Shin have never moved so fast in his life. He knew Shiro was important to Rin, his lost father he wanted to spend more time with. He didn't even hesitate. Shiro was more important than him. He took the flames dead on, trying to block some of them with his sword. His world burned and everything went black. 

Seeing Shin fall after protecting his father woke Rin up from his strange trance of tiredness. Adrenaline pumped up in his veins and he knew Satan has hurt the last person in his life.

His body was glowing, blue and gold, colors shined but didn't mix, just swirled around his skin, warm and full of power. Satan looked up towards him with surprise and his eyes widened, seeing such a ball of energy flying towards him at full speed. He couldn't even dodge. The light enveloped his whole body, so bright even Rin couldn't look at it. The scream was as terrifying as before.

Amaimon had to look away from this light as well. It hurt his eyes. But he had hope. It was possible this attack finally destroyed Satan. The one responsible for so many hurts in his life. Looking down at his beloved brother, he knew Satan deserved every wound he received and more.

Mephisto suddenly woke up, the light filled them all with energy and it helped him to consciousness. He groaned in pain. His body felt like he was hit by a big truck. He felt light headed, he knew he lost too much blood. For a first time he feared for his life.

“A... Amaimon...” He gasped. The green haired man leaned down and took his hand. His worried face filled his vision.

“Brother. Please don't die! I think otouto killed father, we will be able to get you some help soon!” 

“I won't... make it...” his voice was so weak it was hard to understand him. Amaimon face was wet from tears. “Help... get me... to Gabriel...”

Anastasia knew he was right. The archangel was the only one powerful enough to heal such wounds. But his next words shocked her.

“I want... see him... again...” he seemed to be delirious, his face got even more pale. His eyes were glassy, from the pain of maybe tears... he remembered everything he regretted and one archangel filled his thoughts more than anyone. Mistakes from the past...

“I have to get you out of the castle. I can't travel from here, Satan made sure of that. So no one could escape...”

Amaimon gently lifted him up in his arms and looked towards the fight. The light Rin had sent was dying slowly and he could just make out Satan's frame. He was still standing but wasn't moving at all. It was hard to tell what exactly happened. Using the light to hide themselves, they sneaked around them towards the doors.

They arrived at the battlefield. Blood was flooding the place, everywhere fallen demons were lying, ripped apart, their dead eyes glaring at anyone passing them. The sight was nauseous even for Amaimon. They moved quickly, avoiding the ones still fighting. Somehow, they managed to sneak past everyone. 

“I can't go with you to Assiah.” Anastasia said sadly and he nodded. She looked unsure but there was no time to talk with her. “Just... come back here, all right? When he's better.” She asked shyly. She was bound to him now but that didn't mean he was bound to her. If he so decided, she wouldn't see him again. Amaimons's eyes softened and he nodded.

“I promise.” Then he disappeared. She watched him fade, hoping Mephisto will survive the travel.

Gabriel was sitting in Mephisto office, remembering. He couldn't do anything but wait for him to come back. He wanted to stop the demon but he was stubborn. And Gabriel had his pride, he would never admit he cared for him. Maybe it was stupid. They were both to stubborn to be happy. He sighed.

While Rin was training in Heaven, Gabriel visited Mephisto regularly. First, it was only so he could check on his angels, find out about loses and victories and to know how the war was progressing. But with time, he stayed longer, so Mephisto could ask him all about Rin and his progress. Before he realized, they started to eat dinner together and share more about themselves than only the war part. He knew how the demon felt about him when he was young. Destroying his pride and beating him back then wasn't something he wanted to gloat about. He was glad Mephisto matured enough to forgive him for it. Or so he hoped as he never apologized before. Realizing that, he knew he would have to swallow his pride and admit he was cruel, just so the demon would stop acting so coldly around him. Somehow, this distance was irritating and unwelcome.

His apology was accepted and the smile he got in return dazzled him for a moment. When they left the past where it belonged, they could finally become friends.

Gabriel sighed again. He was so old it was funny to think he couldn't get a grip on his emotions. Especially when he knew angel's emotions were nothing compared to demon's. He knew he stopped thinking so stupidly like he did before. There was nothing wrong with befriending demons. God loved all of his creatures, all of them were his children.

He knew he was Mephisto's mate. That's why he reacted so strongly to rejection. There wasn't any worse insult than that. Demons who went through this usually killed their partners, so they couldn't be with anyone else. Then, they killed themselves. It seemed Mephisto was stronger than that and managed to live on. Gabriel didn't know what to think anymore. Was he really interested? His partners tended to be soft, small and quiet. Everything Mephisto wasn't. Yet, there was something mysterious about him... No. Better not to think about it.

His musings got interrupted by sudden arrival. He stood up and gasped. Amaimon stood there, his brother's blood all over him.

“Brother!” He cried out, realizing he stopped breathing. It seemed the travel between worlds was too much for his battered body. “Help!” He pleaded. Gabriel took him gently from his arms and laid him down on the sofa. His empty eyes looked back at them.

“I think... he's dead.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amaimon looked at Gabriel, his eyes empty. He was in shock, his face completely blank. He just stood there, feeling nothing, not thinking. He couldn't believe what was just said. He wondered briefly if Rin would die too and leave him alone?

Meanwhile, Rin fell to his knees, all powers leaving him like air from a balloon. Shiro caught his shoulders in a vice grip to keep him upright. The light he sent faded completely and he could see Satan standing there. He was like a statue, not moving at all, not even blinking. His flames stilled as well and it seemed so unreal. Fire never acted like this, it constantly swirled around but now... not even a slightest movement could be seen.

For a moment the world kept its breath. All was silent, even the battle outside seemed to pause.

Rin exhaled tiredly and finally broke the silence.

“Is he... dead? Did I kill him?” His voice was quiet and soft, like speaking was something he forgot how to do. Shiro eyed Satan again, trying to decide what was going on.

“I don't know. He doesn't move but if he died he wouldn't still be standing, right? Maybe you should... attack him again? Before he wakes up from whatever trance he's in?”

Rin groaned at the thought of standing up but did it anyway, leaning on his father for support. Suddenly, something tackled him to the ground. He heard Shiro's surprised shout and then the world exploded in blue. He screamed in agony. He was burning alive.

Gabriel leaned down to examine Mephisto but his blank eyes said the whole story. He was dead. His battered body still bled and he was losing warmth quickly. He felt panic surging in his veins. What should he do?

“Save him!” Amaimon suddenly broken out of his shock and grabbed the angel. He started to cry, tears steaming down his face. “Please! You are an archangel, aren't you?! You're the only one who can bring him back! Call his soul back here! Just do it! Aren't you his friend?”

“I... it's not that easy!” Gabriel run his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I will have to sacrifice a lot for him! I don't know if I'm ready for that!”

“Listen, you bastard.” Amaimon snarled, grasping tightly the collar of his shirt. “I know what you did to him, how you rejected him even though you knew you were his mate! Do you have any idea how painful is that for a demon?! If he was weaker he would have destroyed half a city and then killed himself. But instead he let you back into his life, he became your friend! Save him now or I will kill you myself!” He was shouting, his wet eyes gleaming with hate. “If he didn't care for you so much I would have attacked you a long time ago! But he stopped me! Just save him, you fucker!” With that, he pushed him towards Mephisto and waited. His body was shaking.

Gabriel sighed, looking again at his fallen friend. Was this cunning demon worth the sacrifice? Did he want to commit himself to him? This crazy, mysterious and funny man, his friend... Another sigh escaped his lips.

“Do you know what his last words were?” All the fight left Amaimon now and he collapsed on his knees near the sofa. His voice was rejected, like he felt he lost the most important battle in his life. Maybe he did.

Gabriel shook his head but his eyes never left Mephisto's dead ones.

“He asked me to bring him to you. But he wasn't thinking about getting your help. No, he said that he wanted to see you again. Last time before he died. You really are a bastard...”

Those words shocked the angel into complete silence. Mephisto really cared about him and he only hurt him instead. He deserved an apology. Suddenly, he leaned down and placed his lips firmly on the cold mouth of the demon. Golden light filled the room.

Rin was in pain, his very soul screamed in agony. He was burning, it was so hot, he felt his skin catching fire. All he saw was blue, this electric blue that was his own but wasn't. He didn't know if he was screaming or begging or maybe he was already dead, just haven't realized it yet.

Shiro had to close his eyes tightly because of the blinding light the flames emitted. He only saw Satan jumping towards Rin with a snarl on his face and then the fire enveloped them both. He couldn't do anything else but pray his son will survive that. With nothing better to do, he moved towards their fallen comrade. Shin protected him and he was grateful but he wasn't sure if he deserved that. With a sad sigh he realized the boy died for him. He only hoped Mephisto made it. Amaimon must have taken him somewhere to get help.

The light slowly faded. The flames burned themselves out and disappeared. Rin was lying there, unconscious. And Satan? The bastard's body was on top of the boy. He was turning to ashes, it seemed his own flames destroyed him in the end.

“Congratulations, son. Rule this world like your mother wanted it...” The whisper of his voice filled the throne room and echoed around the walls. His body scattered and disappeared finally. Not even ashes remained. Satan was no more.

“Rin!” Shiro moved quickly towards him and checked for the pulse. 

Amaimon's head exploded in pain when angel's light filled his vision. It was blinding and hurt him when the wave reached his body but he stayed in place. He knew the archangel gave his kiss to Mephisto. That was their power, to be able to call the dead soul back into the body they healed. He knew Anastasia saved him this way, fortunately he wasn't dead yet or she wouldn't manage it. Only the archangel had this power, power of the God.

Gabriel felt like his whole body was paralyzed, he couldn't move, even if he wanted he couldn't stop the kiss. His powers, the enormous amount he had, seemed to leave through his mouth and breathe the life back into the demon's frame. Then, agony hit him. His wings. They hurt, like every bone in them was twisting. Feathers fell down and disappeared. A sickly sound of breaking filled his ears and he screamed against Mephisto's face when he felt his wings fall off completely. He was done. With a gasp he moved away and panted. He did it. He sacrificed his angel's powers, his angel's soul for this demon. He didn't know if he regretted it or not.

“What happened?” Amaimon gasped, seeing how horrible Gabriel looked. He swayed and fell to his knees beside the sofa. The remains of his wings laid near him, twisted bones like from some horror movie, no feathers decorating them.

“I'm human now.” He explained. Looking at Amaimon, he couldn't get used to those imperfect eyes he had now. Everything was so different, so plain. He was weak. A weak human with no powers and a lifespan. It was almost funny. He, the creature of God, who lived through the Earth being made... he had limited time now. He could die from a simple blow, he could drown, get hit by something... suddenly he felt fragile. He had more respect for Rin's determination now.

“What? How is that possible? And what about my brother?” Amaimon took hold of his hand and with relief realized it was warm. Mephisto's chest moved up and down with a slow breath. “He's alive! Brother! Can you hear me?” Yet, he appeared to be asleep.

“He went though a long journey, his soul left and had to come back. Let him sleep.” Gabriel's voice lost it's beautiful ring but still was nice to listen to. He didn't seem to be so powerful now. He barely stayed upward.

“Well, you are so weak I could kick your ass now.” Amaimon grinned down at him and met his steady eyes. He still had his pride. He would never be afraid of the demon. “But I won't. You've saved my brother. Thank you.” Gabriel nodded at that and came back to staring at Mephisto's face. He was gaining colors again, the sickly paleness leaving his skin.

In silence, the angel turned human and the demon watched a frame of the one who united them. No matter what, they would have to stick together from now on.

A gasp filled the office. Mephisto opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Leaning over him was a person who filled his last thoughts. He knew he died, he remember not being able to stand the pressure of travel and feeling his heart stop. Yet, there he was, the one he wanted to say goodbye to. He never thought Gabriel would save him. Such a big sacrifice wouldn't be made for someone he barely cared about...

“Gabriel?” His voice was weak and rasped, throat dry. The man helped him sit up and he groaned at his stiff muscles. He felt so weak... Amaimon handled him a glass of water and he gratefully took it. Gabriel had to help him to drink it as his hands were shaking so much.

“I'm so glad you are alive, brother!” Amaimon exclaimed, happy tears leaving his eyes. He really must have died if his little crazy brother was crying. He smiled at him soothingly.

“I'm all right. Thank you for taking me here.” He looked back at Gabriel and noticed his weak state. So it was the truth. He knew that angel's kiss healed deep wounds – depending of how much powers one possessed – but there was a rumor that if an archangel decided to call a soul back to life he would lose his angel soul. “Are you...?” He hesitated, biting his lip.

“Yes.” Tired voice answered him. “I am human. You just died, your soul was about to leave forever and I... called you back. I'm glad you answered...”

Now thinking about it, he could recall a faint voice of his mate asking him to come back. He wanted to see him so badly he turned around without hesitation. Leaving the calming brightness behind to be back in pain. Mephisto sighed. He couldn't lie to himself any longer, he loved that bastard, even if he was to rejected forever he couldn't help it. Demon mated for live after all.

“Thank you. I didn't want to die yet...” Mephisto looked into his eyes and smiled gently. He really was grateful.

“You should thank Amaimon, he made me realize you were worth the sacrifice. And I own you an apology as well...” He seemed embarrassed. For someone who knew him as an emotionless angel, always composed, such emotions he was letting out in waves were strange. But it suited him somehow, before he was too cold and he was a gentle soul who should be able to express himself more. Now he could. “I only have hurt you, through all the times we met each other. I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me some day. I am now bound to you but I will leave you alone if you prefer. I'm still confused, I don't know what I feel for you.” He admitted. 

Mephisto was shocked at this. But glad as well. He had his mate, no one else could ever touch him and with time they could sort this out. He grinned. With time? He was impatient. Gabriel will have to deal with it.

“Don't worry. I want you to stay. We will figure it out.” He grabbed his shoulders and before he could do anything else but gasp, he kissed him.

Warm lips surrounded his mouth, not letting a surprised squeal escape. Soon wet, hot tongue followed, licking his bottom lip and not knowing why he allowed this, he let it in. This kiss was the most passionate one he's ever got. Mephisto licked around his teeth and managed to coat his own tongue to join in the dance. His arms acted on his own, petting the soft hair of his partner and feeling strong arms wrapping around his neck. If he knew kissing the demon was so enjoyable he wouldn't have rejected him, ever.

Amaimon decided it was time to make his exit. He needed to check on Rin and he didn't want to watch this. His brother just moaned and he knew he would have nightmares about this scene. He quickly faded out of the office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mephisto's heart was beating furiously against his ribs, his breath was short and fast. He felt his very soul singing, finally being able to kiss his mate, the one he has given his heart to so long ago. And not being pushed away, finally accepted albeit shyly, made him the happiest man alive. Finally separating from the kiss, he looked deep into those beautiful, confused eyes. He knew his move was bold and the balance they had in their relationship was fragile but still he was full of hope it will be all right. He caressed his cheek, not being able to leave his face completely. Gabriel's eyes were half-closed and he leaned into the touch. This made his heart beat even faster.

“Mephisto.” Finally, the man moved away and the demon already missed his warmth. His voice was serious. “I don't know what it is between us but I can give it a chance.” He smiled down at him, a brilliant and honest smile that made him grin back like an idiot. “But you have to give me time. You are my friend and I obviously care about you a lot but it's still new. And I'm not used to those strong feelings that humans posses.” He admitted and Mephisto knew he will have to be patient if he wanted to gain his trust.

“I understand. Sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” He smiled again. “I quite enjoyed that.”

“Good.” A smirk.

He laid there for a moment just watching his partner and felt the tiredness he ignored until now. His body was stiff and painful, the wounds healed yet it seemed his brain didn't catch up yet and it hurt. He groaned.

“Come. You need to clean up, your clothes are covered in blood.” He made a disgusted face at the smell of blood but lifted him up in his arms anyway. He moved towards the doors and entered the bedroom, going through another to the bathroom. He seated him gently by the bath and started to fill it with water. Tired eyes watched his every move.

“Well, can you stand up on your own? You need to... uh, take your clothes off...” Suddenly, he was embarrassed. How was that possible! He was centuries old, for lord's sake! Yet, he felt his cheeks get warm and knew he was blushing. A playful smirk answered him.

“I'm afraid you will have to help me, my dear.” Mephisto laughed at his expression yet he wasn't really lying. His arms felt heavy and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand up if he tried.

“You are making fun of me.” He pouted and it looked so cute Mephisto couldn't help himself but snicker. 

“Not really. Sorry. I feel like I'm moving under water. I feel heavy.” He admitted, finally serious. With a sigh, Gabriel moved towards him and helped him get rid of his bloodied clothes. He wasn't blushing anymore, focusing on the task at hand and checking to make sure everything was healed properly. There wasn't a mark on him and he was satisfied. After all, he was one powerful angel. All that power had to be worth something.

Finally he was lifted again and placed in warm water. With a sigh, he leaned on the side of the bathtub and relaxed. 

“I will leave you to it. Shout when you are done.” He reached the door and was about to open it when a weak voice stopped him.

“Please don't leave... I don't think I can really... do much in here...” This time there was no trace of the playful smirk, just a exhausted voice asking shyly for help. Gabriel knew he couldn't refuse him when he was so weak.

“All right.” He moved towards the bath again and knelt down to help gently wash the blood away.

Mephisto closed his eyes, it felt so good. Those hands were warm against his skin and so gentle. No one ever touched him like that, not even Amaimon. He was a demon, a powerful one, the son of Satan and someone not to meddle with. So he never knew a gentle touch. The lovers he had, they were all in his power, the acts rough and no love involved. His brother occasionally hugged him, but it was rare and too stiff to be comfortable. But here, with this man, he could show he needed that, he needed to feel warm and safe, protected for once, cared for. He opened his eyes and glanced at him, who gasped softly. His eyes had such a soft glint to them he couldn't believe it was the same demon. This side of him wasn't something Gabriel thought he possessed.

“Thank you...” He whispered and he meant it with his whole heart. Then he closed his eyes again, letting him pet his hair and a whisper of faint “You are welcome.” brought a smile to his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, lost in their own world, where only the two of them existed. Gabriel knew then that his decision was correct. He wouldn't be so calm and happy without this demon by his side.

Amaimon appeared in Gehenna again, looking around. It seemed the fight was still going on but there wasn't an army any more, just a few of them not wanting to let go of the battle. Then, his heart almost stopped in fright. Anastasia was desperately trying to slash with his sword at the demon who attacked her. Soon, a few more joined him, deciding it was more fun to fight the fallen angel than against each other. When the weapon fell from her hands and a hit landed on her, he saw red. With a snarl, he leaped and tore the demon away from her. She fell down, crying out in pain. Her side was a bloodied mess.

“How dare you!” He screamed, slashing his throat with a great force. The demon fell before him like a puppet. 

“No, how dare YOU! We are demons, she's an angel whore! You should side with us, Amaimon!” One of them shouted, attacking him in rage. Another one joined in and a furious fight began.

Anastasia watched it all from the side, holding her painful injury to stop the bleeding. She was afraid for him, seeing he was outnumbered when another demon joined them. Three on one, it wasn't fair! Yet, as she looked, it was obvious they were no match for him. She was glad she choose such a powerful demon.

Amaimon was so furious his vision was all in red. He didn't know if it was from the blood filling his eyes from the cut on his head or from the rage that overpowered him completely. He knew he could kill them easily and proceeded to do just that. No one was allowed to hurt her!

She sighed in relief, thinking it was over after he ripped the last one apart but then she screamed again. Because the ones that were fighting nearby finished their own battle and decided to attack them. More than three of them, she counted quickly and was terrified of the result. Ten. There were ten of them and it was impossible for even the Earth King to win against so many.

He fought with all he got, summoning his personal demon to aid him but it was nothing. They overpowered him, simply because there were so many of them. Four managed to catch his hands while the rest kicked and slashed at him with their long nails. He snarled at them, trying to break free but couldn't.

With a desperate scream, Anastasia jumped towards them, trying to pry their hands away from him. One of them hit her hard and she flew to land painfully on the ground. A worried shout was the last thing she heard when blackness claimed her.

He could only watch helplessly while the five of them held him tightly. She just laid there, unconscious when the demon approached her. He kicked her hard on the side and laughed at his snarl.

“Why are you protecting a scum like this?” He asked but didn't wait for an answer. With a cruel grin, he knelt by her side and touched her breasts.

“No! STOP! You fucking bastard, I will kill you! I will rip you to sherds!” He fought even harder to break free but there were just too many of them. The demon laughed at his desperation and proceeded to rip her clothes off, while the others laughed. Amaimon felt tears threatening to fall. This couldn't be happening! Good thing she wasn't aware of those filthy hands touching her body.

The demon leaned down and licked at her face, cupping her breasts in his claws. Then he moved his tongue down her neck and bit hard to leave a bloody mark. Amaimon fought so hard he felt his strength leaving him. The bastard looked at him, making sure he was watching and then tore her trousers down her lean legs. With a laugh, he caressed her softly, making fun of him. He spread her legs and opened his own trousers. Amaimon couldn't help but let some tears fall.

“Look, he's crying! I can't believe we reduced the Earth King to tears!” Their laughter was so cruel...

The demon took his time, licking at her chest again and rubbing himself on her thigh. This was so disgusting...

Then, when he thought everything was lost, seeing another deep bite on her skin, a voice cut through the air. The ones still fighting on the far end suddenly stopped and those holding him down covered in fear, loosening their hold. It took him a second to get free and another to rip the bastards heads off, one by one they fell. Then he placed his jacket over her, he realized he was the only one moving. The voice, with a power only Satan possessed, repeated his words.

“Demons, listen! I am your master, come to me and obey!” Even Amaimon shivered at this and by some strange force, he felt obliged to follow and do as asked. Before that though, he took Anastasia gently in his arms, hugging her to his chest. He was so grateful the demon didn't rape her, so glad she wasn't aware what was happening to her body. Then, he moved towards the voice, just like the rest of the demons.

The battlefield was slick from all the blood and Amaimon had to go slowly around the bodies so he wouldn't slip. There wasn't such a big battle for a long time in here... So many died, from both sides, yet he knew it was worth it, to fight for what they believed in, to fight for freedom. Satan wasn't the one he wanted to follow. He would prefer Mephisto to take over, but Rin wasn't a bad choice. Just a little too soft but maybe he will be able to make the demons obey him... That was, of course, if this strange, powerful voice belonged to him... Somehow, it was hard to say. He couldn't really recognize it. The only way to find out was to go and see for himself. So he stepped over another body and got close to the entrance to see a figure standing on the steps confidently.

This man, standing there, radiated so much power. The blue flames surrounded him, looking like they were the thing he was made of. His hard eyes scanned them, looking like he was about to punish them all without mercy. He shivered at this, scared a little, hugging his girl closer to his chest.

“Anyone alive, come and listen to what I have to say!” The voice penetrated the silence again, strong and demanding, making a few of them fall to their knees like they wanted to beg for forgiveness. 

Amaimon stood his ground, waiting for the rest to come. He couldn't move any closer to see if this was really Rin. So he decided to wait and see, ready to run if needed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He stood there, his back straight as an arrow, his head held high. Such a proud posture. And the power, surrounding him, making the air hot and heavy. His hair moved around, even though no wind was present. He waited there patiently for his demons to gather.

Finally, his strong voice echoed again around them.

“I defeated Satan in a fair fight, proving my greater power. I am your new master and I want you all to acknowledge me! You will obey my orders now or face the consequences!”

Amaimon closed his eyes in relief. It was Rin all right, although he seemed really different. Not only more powerful but the way he held himself proudly, the way he spoke and the way he looked down on them - it wasn't his usual self. Getting Satan's powers must have done something to his soul. He only hoped that Rin will keep himself together and remember why he fought so hard and for whom he did it all.

Suddenly, one of the demons standing close to Rin released a loud roar and jumped high to get him.

“I won't obey a brat like you! Satan was our Lord, we won't listen so easily! I will take the throne myself!” The man shouted, rising up his bloodied sword. He rushed towards Rin, who was just calmly standing there, waiting for the attack. 

Amaimon gasped, realizing who the attacker was. It was one of the best swordsman in Gehenna, the closest Satan's guard and a bastard who had enough power to send the Earth King down on his ass in an instant. His eyes followed the graceful swing he took, praying for Rin to be quick enough.

Rin looked into crazed eyes of his attacker, his face cold and indifferent. He snorted, stopping the blade with his bare hand. The blue flame hissed and melted the sword, leaving the demon gaping at him in surprise.

“Such a small fry, a trash like you shouldn't dare attack his king like that. Die.” He said with a cold, hard voice and simply hit him with his fist. Instantly his body was caught aflame and a piercing scream shot through the silence. In no time at all his body fell to the ground, burned to a crisp. Rin, still expressionless, stepped back and brushed the soot from his clothes. The following silence was tense. He faced the crowd again.

“Is there anyone else that don't want to submit? I will gladly burn you all, if you pleased.” 

His eyes scanned them, sending shivers even down Amaimon's back. What the hell happened to his small brother? It wasn't him at all! He was always worried about killing, even if he did so to protect himself, he was always sad after. But now he seemed to enjoy it and looked at them with hope that someone will entertain him again. He liked the power, relished in it and getting a taste, he wanted more. Amaimon gulped. Maybe they all made a huge mistake. Maybe he will be even worse than Satan.

“No one? Pity.” He snarled and the crowd shivered again. Suddenly, one by one they fell on their knees before their new king, covering in fear and pleading to be forgiven. He nodded at them all with a satisfied smirk. Amaimon didn't have a choice and he bowed too.

“Listen! I came here and defeated Satan because he has broken the pact with God. There won't be anymore fighting in Assiah, understood? If you kill even one human I will personally come after you and destroy you! Those of you who have enough power to travel within worlds are welcome to do it like before but do not meddle! No wars! No killings! No hurting humans! If we all go by those rules God will leave us alone to do as we want. Now go and clean up the mess you've made in my palace! I don't want any blood in here, no destroyed walls or damaged goods! Take the bodies and bury them or burn them, I don't care. Now GO!” He shouted and they moved as one, in a hurry to be away from such a scary power.

Amaimon looked towards the lone figure standing there and then slowly approached him. Getting closer, he could finally tell it was Rin for sure but looking into those burning, blue eyes he was taken aback. So much hatred. So much pain. He seemed to be shaking a little. 

“Otouto? Are you... all right?” He came closer, ignoring his instincts that were screaming in alarm: danger, danger! Run!

“Amaimon?” His voice sounded weak now and he swayed, touching his forehead as if in pain. Amaimon had his hands already full so he couldn't catch him. Shiro moved from the shadows behind them and saved his son from the fall.

“Rin?! What's wrong with you?” His father asked, concerned. He laid him gently on the floor and looked for any damage. He couldn't see any.

“I'm just dizzy. I feel so... different. When the power rushed from Satan to me it felt like I was hit by a train or something. My angel powers are boiling as well. It's just... overwhelming. Like I'm not exactly myself right now.” He explained and tried to sat up. Shiro gently helped him up and held him when he swayed again. “What happened to the angel girl? Is she all right?” Rin was suddenly concerned and looking into his face Amaimon could swear he was just the same as always and what he saw earlier was his imagination. It was almost as if he had split personality. How could he be deadly one moment and gentle the other? 

“I think she's ok, she hit her head pretty badly but she's not bleeding. You actually saved her, thank you.” At his questioning look, he explained what happened, not leaving anything out. He remembered the rage he felt before and wanted to share it. But seeing the previous look back on Rin's face, he wasn't sure it was wise to expose him to such emotions.

“Who was it? Where are they? Will you recognize them? I will torture them to death!” He snarled and even Shiro looked scared. The flames swirled around his body, hissing. They seemed to be alive and mad as well. Like deadly snakes just waiting to strike, slithering around.

“I already killed them. Every one of them. Unfortunately I was too furious to make them suffer.” Rin looked disappointed at that, almost like he wanted to catch the first demon he'd see and skin them alive anyway. 

Amaimon had to hope that after getting used to Satan's power on top of his own and calming down a little Rin will come back to his senses. He was a paradox creature holding opposite powers within himself. Those powers raged and swirled, fought with each other, won and lost. It was probably chaos and there weren't anyone like that before in existence. Rin had to figure it all out by himself. They could only hope he will manage. Or they would be lost.

It took some time, while their new king was resting, to restore the castle, bury the dead and clean everything up. It was obvious by their looks that no one was happy with their tasks but afraid to speak up and face the wrath of the new lord. Few days later everything looked like it should.

Shiro was worried as well, Rin's behavior was rather scary at times. How was it possible to be so cold and cruel one moment and then guilty and subdued the next? Rin was struggling and no one could help him. Or maybe someone could?

“Rin.” He tried to get his attention while his son sorted through the things Satan left. He had found a few things of his mother and looked at them pensive.

“Yes, father?” He answered not paying him any attention. He wondered how he should feel about his mother. She was the one who thought demons and humans should be equal. But then again, it was her idea to make an invasion and join the worlds. She must have known the nature of demons, that they couldn't do it without bloodshed. Then again, maybe she was naive? Shiro speaking finally got to his mind.

“... and if there won't be any problems then you might stay there. I will look after everything here, as much as I can. You deserve rest.”

“I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening. Where do you think I should go? Don't you think it's too early to move anywhere? It's chaos here.”

“Yes, I am well aware. Yet, if you order your demons to obey me and leave Amaimon here, I should be able to get everything back into some kind of order. Then you could come back to Earth. You will be able to rest there peacefully.”

Assiah. There was someone very precious waiting for him. Rin grinned at his father, suddenly feeling again like a teenager should. He couldn't wait to leave all the problems behind and just be with his boyfriend again. Also, seeing him might help him get back on his feet, sort out his raging emotions and powers and keep Satan's flames under control. He only managed to call back his flames so they wouldn't swirl around his body when he was perfectly calm. And as a hot head he was, that wasn't too often. But maybe if he was happy and content in Bon's arms, he could calm himself down enough to force his flames into submission permanently. He'd die first before hurting his mate in anyway.

It took some effort and another few days to arrange everything. Demons were rebellious and didn't want to listen and his thin patience run out many times, resulting in injuries and a few deaths. Anyway, they finally realized his powers, combined with what he got from Satan, made him too powerful for them to cross him. Fortunately, aside from not letting them hurt humans, it seemed they would be left alone to do as they pleased. It seemed that fighting and killing each other was allowed as before so they could settle their differences like they did previously. They could accept that.

Finally, Amaimon taught Rin how to travel between worlds by himself and he could go home. I'm going home. Just wait, Bon. Just a little longer. He waited another day to see how Shiro was handling the demons and after making sure they reluctantly obeyed him, he left.

By some miracle, just the moment after he appeared in the hall of the academy, Bon had his arms around him. He jumped in surprise, not used to the way of traveling and was caught off guard. Good thing he instantly recognized his scent or it could be trouble. With a content sigh, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. They were the only people on the planed now and nothing else mattered.

Finally he could feel his warmth, his strong frame pressed intimately against him, his smell all around him and those sinful lips claiming his own. He missed him so much... Wet tongue sneaked between his parted lips and sensually swirled around, all along his own tongue and on his teeth. His longer fangs almost made it bleed but instead of expression of pain he got a sensual moan. Strong hands caressed his back and slipped under his shirt. It was all too much and he had to separate for a much needed breath. Opening his eyes he gazed into Bon's. He was smiling warmly, his expression full of love.

“I was so worried about you. You idiot, don't do this to me, never again!” With that, he crushed him to his chest in a tight hug and Rin couldn't – wouldn't do anything else but return it.

They separated but kept close, sharing warmth. Rin smiled at him and Bon's face brightened even more.

“You know, it wasn't my lifelong dream to fall in love with the devil himself.” Bon grinned like an idiot and Rin had to laugh at that. His boyfriend was still the same and he couldn't help but kiss him again. And again.

After a long moment they separated, knowing they were the center of attention of all the exorcists crowding the hall. Everyone wanted to know the details about the fight, had million and more questions for Rin. It made him nervous but he tried to answer as best as he could, while they shouted over themselves to get his attention.

The arrival of Mephisto and Gabriel stopped the farce before Rin could get really angry at the lot. He knew they only wanted to make sure Satan was really gone and the demons taken care of, but it was staring to piss him off. And not even the calming presence of his mate could keep him in check.

They moved to the headmaster's office and resumed the topic in more calm and organized manner. Gabriel had his own package of questions but his calming powers made Rin relax and focus on the story.

Later that afternoon Yukio stormed the office and hugged Rin, almost crying in relief, seeing he was unharmed.

It took a lot of talking and reassuring to made everyone believe everything was taken care of and as it should. Mephisto decided to organize a celebration for ending the war.

“Um... Gabriel? Could I... speak with you alone?” He managed to ask him, a little nervous. Rin hoped the archangel will have some advice for him, how to control himself. He felt like a ticking bomb, ready to blow up any time. He was aware he was dangerous and could hurt and kill when he didn't really wanted that. The angel nodded and they moved aside, away from hearing range of curious looking Mephisto and frowning Bon.

With a sigh, Rin described his problems. Gabriel listened patiently, his face unreadable. But his eyes weren't as unemotional as before and Rin could tell he was troubled by what he heard.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“I will not lie to you, Rin.” Gabriel said with a sigh, his face grim. “Power can corrupt not only your mind but your soul as well. You are divided between God's light and Satan's blue flames. They fight within you, making your emotions unstable. What you need to focus on is finding the balance. It won't be easy and I'm afraid you need to find the answer yourself. This kind of situation has never occurred before.” Rin grimaced at that. He knew it was the truth.

“There is nothing you can do? Can't you use your calming powers on me? Or maybe seal a part of Satan's powers away so I can figure out what to do with them?”

“You honestly didn't notice?” Gabriel looked at him with shock easily seen on his face. “I'm not an angel anymore.”

Rin gasped at that and really looked at him. Being so focused on his own problems, he missed something that was impossible to miss.

“I... I'm sorry, I've completely missed that! What happened?!”

“Don't worry about me, it was my decision and I don't regret it.” A pause. He looked out the window, his face closed off, like he truly didn't want to talk about this. He seemed conflicted. Whatever happened, Rin decided, it was important and the angel – former now – still had to think everything through. 

“Anyway, sealing the power wouldn't help much, this huge amount would spill out easily. Which reminds me of the fight you had to come through when I released your flames. Maybe try to remember how you dealt with them back then? Apply the same method. I'm sorry I'm not able to be of much help but without my powers...” He trailed off, distressed. Rin nodded at that, thanked him and got up. It seemed Bon was observing him, as the moment Rin moved, he was at his side ready to leave the office. With a glance at Mephisto, they left. Bon used one of his special keys to avoid running into anyone else. They needed to finally talk alone.

“What were you two speaking about?” Bon asked, worried. Rin seemed so tense talking with Gabriel. Something was up. After all this mess, risking his life, changing his very nature for this war... when Bon saw him whole and alright he was sure everything was finally over. Yet it was obvious some huge issue still waited to be resolved. He hoped he was only over-thinking but his instincts were screaming otherwise.

“It's not important.” Rin answered curtly. “Don't worry about this.”

“How am I supposed not to worry? I wasn't doing anything else but worrying lately! I thought it was all over but I'm not blind! Something's wrong!” He exhaled, calming down a little. He didn't want to start a fight. “Please, Rin... I just want to help.”

“I know. But you can't. This is something I have to figure out on my own.” He bit his lips, troubled. The last thing he wanted was to scare Bon away. If he realized Rin had a devastating power he couldn't fully control... he might leave. Without him Rin was sure he would became a worse tyrant than Satan ever dreamt of being. He shook his head a little, to get this dark though out of his head.

“Don't be so stubborn! We have a lot of catching up to do but first we need to talk about...” At that, Rin's expression suddenly turned playful.

“Exactly!” Rin cut in with a huge grin. “Let's start making up for lost time, hm?” Before Bon had a chance to respond, his lips were too busy to utter a word. He wanted to argue more but his brain shot down. His arms acted on their own, wrapping around Rin's lean frame. They will talk later, Bon decided. Now they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Shiro paced back and forth in his office. Even with everyone’s help and Amaimon's open support the demons were rebelling. The moment they've realized their master left, they've risen an uproar. Even if they could accept orders from Rin they weren't going to do so from the former exorcist. Who wasn't even a demon. They covered in fear before his son's absolute power but that didn't mean they respected him. Quite the opposite. Hatred burned deep within them, making them even more restless and bloodthirsty. 

Shiro remembered what Rin said about them fighting with each other but still he thought it wasn't right. He had spent some time in Gehenna and knew fairly well how demons liked to pass the time. What was happening now though wasn't normal. They were boiling like hot lava, ready to spill out any second. It was like a civil war. Shiro tried to get them under control, stop the mindless fighting and find a compromise. Amaimon was running around like crazy explaining the situation to those that could be reasoned with. Anastasia took care of the wounded, only after a few hours she had a full room under her care. Most of the demons that fought alongside them refused to do more and retreated, leaving Shiro and his friends alone in the castle. If not for the power Amaimon and some of his loyal followers had, they wouldn't stand a chance. The longer Rin was away, the more feelings of impunity spread. The beautiful city of Hell was slowly getting destroyed.

If not for the fact demons knew Rin would skin them alive, they would have attacked Shiro on the first opportunity. Nothing was stopping them from making his life difficult, though. They wouldn't dare to destroy the castle but they were successfully blocking all the roads leading out with rubble. Childish yet effective. Not only was it making Shiro angry, it occupied everyone's attention long enough for some bastards to kill two of his exorcists. Everything to show their displeasure with new authority. The demons who were more intelligent were obviously planning something big but as for now Shiro or Amaimon didn't have a clue what.

It was hard to believe not even a whole day passed since Rin left. It was chaos before but kept within reason. The moment some idiot informed everyone their new king left, total destruction started. They were frustrated, angry, some felt lost, some were still buzzed from the unfinished fight and wanted more. Demons protected before by Satan were on the run. Finally some old grudged could be acted on, so pursuers followed. As evening approached, the ruby hue of the city turned to a horrible color of fresh and drying blood. 

Because Anastasia had completely lost her powers, she needed to rely on others' knowledge about healing. The angel boy who survived along with her turned out to be a perfect help. He knew what plants could be useful and helped searching for them. In a few, short hours the room she had available filled with wounded exorcists and demons. Anyone who was trusted not to rebel could be treated.

With the night falling, the promised celebration began. Mephisto organized a huge deal. After all it was quite an occasion. And he wanted to see Gabriel in an elegant suit. 

The problem was, Gabriel had his own ideas about elegant clothing. He didn't want to accept a human suit and stubbornly refused everything but traditional, old fashioned robe archangels wore for special occasions. Mephisto wasn't going to accept that. It hid too much of Gabriel's delicious frame! Besides, it was a battle of stubbornness and he was going to win.

Rin, Bon, Yukio and Shiemi were sitting at one of the small, round tables spread around a hall. They had an honorary place near the head table, where Mephisto was seated. Decorations of the room were impressive, lots of beautiful, colorful flowers, romantic, dimmed lights and elegant tableware. Peace and victory signs could be seen everywhere. Shiemi observed the plants with red cheeks, happy to be there. Yukio observed Shiemi. Rin focused his whole attention on the buffed located to the site, full of so many delicious food he wanted to eat them all. The only thing that was stopping him was Bon's hand on his arm, gripping tightly. His boyfriend sighed with exasperation.

“Rin, stop!” He whispered urgently, as everyone around were rather quiet, waiting for the celebration to begin and listening to the speech. Mephisto was speaking jovially about everyone's contribution and his plans for the future of the school. On his right sat Gabriel, wearing classical, black suit. Bon though briefly he looked grumpy. “Just wait a moment and you can eat it all. Honestly...!” 

For Shiemi, this evening was the most magical one she ever had. Yukio asked her for a dance and managed to keep his foots away from crushing hers, his steps were sure and he smiled gently at her. She was surprised. He must have practiced waltzing to impress her. While spinning gently around the room she thought she couldn't get more happy.

She was wrong. Later in the evening Yukio took her for a walk outside and asked her THE question. Laughing and crying she let him put a ring on her delicate finger. She couldn't choke out the answer but he didn't need her words. Her openly happy face told him everything. His expression mirrored hers. He hugged her close and they stayed like this for a long moment, with only the stars as witnesses. 

Rin's evening wasn't as brilliant as he thought it would be. Yes, the food was great and the music pleasant but it seemed fate didn't want him to enjoy any of that. Bon kept pestering him about his conversation with Gabriel. Yukio, completely forgetting his brother's existance, disappeared somewhere with Shiemi. The worst though were all the people constantly asking him the same questions about his fight with Satan. He was getting so irritated he had a problem with keeping his flames hidden.

Rin didn't know what exactly happened, which question got him so mad – was it Bon's or someone else's? It didn't matter. What was important was the fact suddenly his flames busted out of the cage he locked them in and swirled angrily around him. He knew he was shouting something – in Bon's direction so probably it was his fault. At least he was still aware he was dangerous like that. His flames were reluctant to hurt his mate but people around could easily get burned. Good thing was Bon acted quickly and Rin let him steer him out of the room. Luckily only a few people noticed what happened.

“Snap out of it! What the fuck, Rin?! You've almost attacked that poor guy!” Oh, so it was the exorcist standing near Bon who made him so angry. His thoughts were a little hazy, he couldn't focus. It happened before, in Hell. Every time it did someone learned Rin's anger was deadly. Good thing Bon was there to pacify his flames a little. “RIN!” He shouted, leaning as close to his face as he dared. 

“What?!” He snarled and Bon took a step back in shock. This reaction finally woke Rin up from his angry trance.

“This is the issue you spoke about with Gabriel, isn't it? You have problems with controlling your powers, right? Or your emotions? Probably both...”

Rin sighed. Sometimes Bon was too smart for his own good.

“Yes...” He admitted with defeat.

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Bon was a little hurt Rin excluded him from this. He was his boyfriend, they were supposed to rely on the other when it came to such important matters! Didn't he trust him? Or maybe he thought Bon was too weak to be able to help?

Rin felt Bon's frustration and it build his own anger back up. They started to shout at each other and suddenly a verbal row turned physical. At least Rin managed to only push Bon away with his flames instead of burning him horribly. Seeing his boyfriend horrified expression, Rin fled. He needed to get away before he'd hurt him for real. Everything was spinning out of control.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rin was so blindly angry he just wanted to let his flames loose and burn something to a crisp. He was starting to scare himself. The power he had at his call was dangerous and deadly but so alluring. When he felt it flow through him he just wanted more. He loved the rush it gave him. And the need to use it, to let go, to control everyone around him was so strong. Rin was afraid of himself.

When he finally calmed down enough he realized he just made a fool out of himself. Bon was just concerned and when he was worried he tried to hide it behind anger. Rin knew it. Yet the other boy always managed to get on his nerves. For now it would be best for them to avoid each other. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Or scare him off.

Rin hid away and decided to try and train his flames again. Gabriel couldn't help him so he had to figure it out on his own. The next few days he sneaked around, using his sharp senses to avoid seeing anyone. He knew they were probably worried about him but he needed to concentrate.

Soon he found a nice routine for his training. First, Rin used all meditation exercises Lily taught him so he could calm down completely and listen to his body. Slowing his breath he just sat there for a long time. When his emotions were under control he let his angel side take over and fill his mind with familiar blankness. He didn't enjoy the feeling but it was for the best.

Then he took out three candles, like he did long before, when he first tried to tame his flames. It seemed like forever has passed since then. A lifetime maybe. Still, with Satan's powers on top on his own it was just as hard as then to light two of the candles without burning them to a crisp. He needed to be precise to succeed.

Finally after managing to light the candles to his liking Rin changed location and went outside. He made sure no one was around and took off in the air. Stretching his wings felt relaxing. He flew around for a bit and found a place away from main buildings, with some old shack standing on the side. Rin knew nobody was using it anymore and it just contained some junk. There, he practiced his flames again, sending them toward the old wall and trying not to do much damage to it.

At first he was bad at it. He wanted to leave a small burn on the wall – so the flames had to be hot enough – but not a big hole like he did before. It wasn't easy to make his flames do exactly as he wanted, to make them do an amount of damage he was interested in.

When he was too exhausted to continue, he sneaked into his old room. He didn't want to go back to his and Bon's place. Not yet. He wasn't ready.

The next day Rin did exactly the same.

It took him four days to be satisfied with his control and show his face to anyone again. Rin knew that it could still shatter if he was made angry enough but was determined to keep his cool. He let his golden flames out in the front of his mind and let the calmness guide him.

Yukio was irritated with him when he finally shown up. But when Rin explained he was training so he won't lose his cool again, his brother understood. Gabriel complemented him on his progress saying he looked better. Before he seemed to be a ticking bomb.

Bon was still pissed at him and when Rin came up to him, wanting to apologize, he just shook his head and left before the demon could open his mouth. He didn't show it but it hurt him. He was afraid his boyfriend had had enough of his problems. Rin didn't know what he'd do if that was the case. Too scared to go after him and actually ask, he let him be for now. Bon would come to him when he was ready to listen.

Meanwhile a man in an elegant, black suit walked through the city, a smirk on his face. His tailored suit and red tie looked out of place in a busy, tourist spot. He moved with a dangerous grace and the crowd somehow sensed it, letting him pass without a problem. Soon, he arrived at his destination. 

He stood in front of a big fountain, enough of open space around him for what he needed. Suddenly, out of his sleeve a blade fell into his open palm and with a whirl and a feral laugh he slashed at a woman near him. Panic erupted in the busy place. It was too late to run, though.

Shiny, red blood flowed out of wounds the demon made, screams and laughter filled the air. A chant soon followed and the blood swirled around like a snake, following his words. A circle was painted on the pavement, elaborate swirls and curls making the design. The man grabbed a child in his arms just after killing it's mother. The kid cried and struggled but the iron grip never loosened. Suddenly, a cry was cut short as blood flow from the child's throat, making a pool in the middle of the circle. The man let go and stepped out of it. He watched in glee as a small Gehenna Gate opened. It was not as big as he hoped but now the only one who could open a bigger one was their new king. Unfortunately he wasn't keen on killing humans. Pity.

Alarms blazed through the Academy. Everyone gathered in the main Hall, waiting for Mephisto to tell them what was happening. 

“Everyone get ready.” Headmaster spoke and nervous silence fell around them. “A Gehenna Gate got just opened in a busy square in the city. A small army of demons got through and are killing people as we speak.” An angry murmur flowed through the air. They thought it was over. Apparently not. “Exorcists are to divide into their usual groups and spread throughout the city. We need to take back control and save as many people as we can. Move!” He ordered and everyone obeyed with frantic movement.

“Rin. Please come here.” Mephisto asked him when he noticed Rin was ready to go and kill everything standing on his path.

Rin was so angry all of his previous training was useless. His body erupted with blue flames and an atmosphere around him screamed death. He snarled at Mephisto's try to stop him and simply took off. It was his responsibility. His demons decided not to follow his orders. He will show them what it meant to disobey their knew king. With a powerful flap of wings, he was gone.

Mephisto sighed. He hoped Rin won't get too carried away. He felt a gentle hand at his shoulder.

“Don't worry. He might be angry now and out of his head but I believe in him. He will realize in time he need to stop.” Gabriel said, his voice sure.

“I hope you are right. Because with power like his... no one would be able to stop him. I only hope he himself still can.” Mephisto leaned back against his partner. He was so glad he had him. He gave him strength.

When Bon, along with Yukio and the rest of their group, finally arrived at the Gate the scene was already looking like taken out of a horror movie. The Gate itself was gory enough, obviously created with human blood and flesh. In the middle of it a black substance swirled and from time to time a demon escaped through it. Around it, bodies of men, women and children laid abandoned and still bleeding. Some violent demons were still ripping them apart after they died or were drinking human blood. A fury of blue flew around them, killing everything it touched.

Bon was so scared. Rin didn't look like himself at all. He snarled, his sharp teeth bared, slicing at every demon with his sword, flames hugging his body. He didn't even have to send them out, they were burning so hot bodies turned to ash when he got near enough. The demons that weren't stupid tried to escape and the exorcists easily took care of them. Rin killed his lion share though.

Finally, when there were no more demons around the square, Rin moved towards the Gate and with a quick, powerful slash of Kurikara he destroyed it.

Instead of landing, Rin flapped his wings and went deeper into the city. The group decided to follow him to see if they could help. The people here were all dead, nothing could help them anymore. Bon tried not to look as he moved around the bodies.

Rin flew around, using his senses to find every demon. He didn't care if they were killing anyone or not. Every demon unfortunate to cross his path got burned or sliced to death. Exorcists followed him, helping were they could but kept their distance. No one knew if Rin wouldn't attack them too.

Finally Rin managed to hunt down the source of the Gate's power. The well dressed man didn't stand a chance.

“You! You are the one who opened the Gate! How dare you!” Rin snarled at him and pinned him down with two well aimed gold rays. The demon screamed in pain at they pierced his shoulders and stuck him to the ground like a butterfly with a needle. It burned.

“Wasn't I clear enough when I ordered not to kill humans?! And you decided to open the Gate and let those mindless beasts roam? No. I will not allow that!” Rin was so angry he saw electric blue everywhere.

The man smirked even though deep down he was terrified.

“You think I am the only one! Ha! There are countless others that wish to take over this world. I am just the first brave enough! My failure won't stop the others so go ahead and kill me. Sooner or later they will make their move and you'll see you are powerless to stop them! We won't listen to a kid with stolen power!” He spat at him and Rin snarled in anger, twisting the ray in the demon shoulder until he screamed in pain.

“Rin... let us handle it. You caught him. Let us take him to Mephisto so he can face trial.” Yukio tried approaching him but a wall of flame stopped his steps. He gasped. It was nothing like before, when Rin trained with him and the flames were just warm. No, this wall was burning so hot he had to take quick steps back so his skin wouldn't blister. It hurt. “Nii-san! Get a hold of yourself!” He shouted. Rin ignored him.

“I will make an example out of you.” Suddenly, his voice wasn't angry. It was almost too calm. And cold. So cold. Bon trembled hearing it. So did the pinned demon. “You will beg me to kill you when I'm finished with you!” The flame wall between him and the exorcists lowered enough so he could face them. Steel cold blue eyes met first Yukio's and then Bon's gaze.

“I am going back to Gehenna. This was a bad idea. They will never listen and never obey if I am not there. I will make sure this won't happen again.” Then his eyes softened a little when he looked into Bon's eyes. “I'm so sorry.” He said and it was like old Rin was back. Bon gasped, seeing the pain in his expression. “I'm so sorry Bon. I cannot stay here and I don't know if I'll ever be back, they are out of control. It is my responsibility to stop them. I can't do it from here. Don't wait for me.” He stated and Bon gaped at him.

“What?! No! You can't be serious! I just got you back... I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me. Just promise me you will come back and I will wait for you! I will wait!” His voice was desperate. Rin closed off his pained expression. He needed to do this, it was for the best. He couldn't expect Bon to wait for years for him. Because now he realized that it will take much, much more time than a few days to make those bloodthirsty beasts obey him.

“Bon. It's over. I am not coming back. Get on with your life. Goodbye.” He nodded towards his shocked brother and grabbing his prisoner, disappeared. Bon's pained eyes already haunted him.

Bon felt like his whole reason to live just got ripped away from him. Well, it was. What was he supposed to do now? He felt tears falling down his cheeks.

Yukio stood there, still in shock. He understood Rin's decision but that didn't mean he agreed with it. Realizing it was probably the last time he saw his brother, he let out a pained sigh.

Following days were filled with trying to control the situation after the attack. A lot of people died or got terribly injured. They were also terrified and unable to accept what they saw. Healers were busy walking around and helping while other specialized exorcists modified the victims memories. 

Bon sat with Kuro in his room, staring numbly into space. He couldn't believe Rin just left him for good. He still expected him to walk back through the door and kiss him better. He didn't.

Meanwhile, Shiro was never happier to see his son, even if his deadly nature shown it's ugly head again. The exorcist was unable to control the angry crowd of demons and was almost defeated by them. Rin's arrival stopped the beasts from tearing him to pieces. 

Quickly, Rin had Amaimon gather everyone intelligent enough to be able to listen to him. He had the demon he arrived with tied up so everyone could see him.

“This is a traitor. This demon here decided to disobey my orders and opened a Gate in Assiah. He told me he's not the only one. Well, look at what happens to people like him and think twice before you decide to betray me. I will always find you. And I will always treat you like this.” After saying that, Rin summoned another sharp ray of his angel power and slashed slowly at his suit so it fell in tatters to the ground. Then, he pressed it very lightly to the demon chest. He only grunted in pain as Rin swirled it around. Suddenly, he added pressure and the demon screamed as it pierced and burned his chest.

Shiro paled seeing his son torture the demon with a stoic face. He knew it would be effective against every demon who thought about disobeying but still... this was awful. Even Amaimon was repulsed by it.

Soon, the demon was unrecognizable. He started begging for death some time ago and only his voice penetrated the deadly silence. Rin stabbed his body in various places, never to kill only to give as much pain as possible.

Finally when the bloody mess of the demon couldn't even beg anymore, Rin set him on fire with his flames. He made sure he would burn slowly. His screams filled the air again. When the lifeless body fell to the ground, it looked like scorched flesh.

“I hope you understood the message. As long as you are killing each other here, I won't interfere. Do whatever you want. But the moment you choose to take your blood-thirst out to Assiah... Be sure I will find you and I will make you beg and cry like I just did now. You are all dismissed.” The demons couldn't get away fast enough.

Rin's little show got the message across. Don't mess with the new boss. Still, an echo of disagreement at the situation could be heard. In the following weeks Rin was busy moving around and scaring anyone who even thought about misbehaving. At free moments he missed Bon. The way they parted... they were still fresh after a fight and Rin never go a chance to apologize for that. Still, it was better to part in anger and disappointment than leave Bon with fake promises. It was better for him to be angry so he could move on easier. Bon could not possibly wait years for him. He already waited a whole year... The logic of it didn't stop the longing though. And the fact his own father seemed to be afraid of him now didn't help his mood.

It seemed every relationship he had crumbled again. It was over with Bon. Shiro was afraid of him and displeased with his torture show. Amaimon avoided him and tried to keep him as far away from Anastasia as possible. And he was sure Yukio was disappointed with him leaving like that. Rin was left alone with his flames and couldn't be more miserable. Yet, he carried on because now he had a great responsibility and couldn't just run off.

Slowly the situation in Hell got under control. Repairs started to rebuild the city back to it's previous glory and less aggressive demons and souls started showing up around the streets again. Business started once more and life seemed to move on. Shiro moved out of the castle in an excuse of helping with rebuilds but Rin knew his father was disappointed with his behavior and wanted to get away. The king lived alone in his empty castle.

A month passed since he last saw Bon. His heart grew cold in an absence of his mate. Rin moved around the place restlessly not knowing what to do with himself now that the situation was more or less under control.

“Rin!” Amaimon voice woke him up from his daydreams. He looked towards him curiously. He didn't see his demon brother for some time.

“Yes? What is it? Did something happen?” He asked, worried. He was so depressed he didn't want to go out and punish some demon for idiocy.

“Yes. It would be best if you came and see. I'd rather not be the one to tell you about this...” He said and it got Rin worried even more. Amaimon was never scared of him yet now he looked about ready to bolt. He stood up and followed the Earth King. What could be so bad?

“We found him being tortured by some idiots. I took care of them for you. He'll be fine.”

Amaimon gestured into one of the rooms Anastasia had for her patients. She kept up the healer work and was quite good at it. Suspicious, Rin entered and Amaimon made his escape.

What – or rather who – he saw on the bed all beaten up made his heart almost stop in fright. He couldn't believe his eyes.

“BON?! What?! No... why? Why are you here?” He asked, panicked, moving towards him. His hurt boyfriend – ex-boyfriend he reminded himself – looked up at him with hope.

“Rin... I am so glad I finally found you...” His voice was weak. His face sported purple bruises and his chest was bandaged. His arms had nasty slashes all over his skin.

“How are you here?!”

“I... please don't be mad at me! But I couldn't stand it! I tried, I really did! But I just couldn't!”

“Wait... what are you saying?” He asked, even more panicked when an idea came to his mind. But no, Rin thought, Bon didn't... couldn't...

“I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to move on but I just couldn't. I love you, you bloody idiot! Flames or not, devil or not, I love you! I don't care how angry you get or how out of control. I simply can't live without you. You idiot, you made me so dependent even on the idea of you that when you took my hope of seeing you again away... I couldn't cope. I knew how Shiro got here... so I shot myself to get to you.” He finally admitted and Rin felt the air leaving out of him. He dropped down on a chair and just stared at him.

Bon fidgeted under his heavy gaze and started babbling again.

“You were gone for weeks and it was chaos and everyone just wanted to help people and focused on that but I could only think of you. That you are all alone with demons you had to control when you had problems controlling yourself and I knew you struggled and I just wanted to help you with this and be with you and I missed you...!” The words left his mouth with a rush and suddenly Rin moved again. He leaned down, grabbed his shoulders to pin him down gently to the bed and stared into his eyes, his burning gaze close to his. Bon gulped.

“You. Fucking. Moron.” He didn't say anything else and captured his lips with his own. How could he stay angry at him when it was obvious Bon missed him just as much as he missed Bon. There was no sense to stay angry at him when the deed was done and there was nothing he could do about it. Rin made his choice to leave. Bon made his choice to follow him into the dark. What mattered was that he wasn't alone anymore, the deadly prince in a ghost castle, ruling from afar. He had his hope and his reason to live here in his arms and he decided to never let it go again.

The future might not be bright and easy but now Rin knew he would make it. He was ready to face it because he had his mate here at his side where he belonged. 

They would be just fine.

 

The end


End file.
